Fleeting Memories
by Prince Arjuna
Summary: "I'll always protect you, and you'll in turn always protect me, right?" It was an innocent promise, a promise that was made under the light of the full moon. A Souji x Yukiko romance, please Read and Review. CHAPTER 11: KONOHANA SAKUYA
1. Angel of the Night

_ It was ten years ago when I saw her near the riverbank, watching the calm stream of river at night. It was a girl around my age, clad in pink yukata. Her shoulder-length was the color of midnight sky, shiny and reflecting the light of the full moon. I could feel my young heart throbbing with anxiousness while looking at the said girl and said anxiousness hindered me from breathing properly. I put my tiny hand on my chest, trying to calm myself, trying to regain my composure._

_ It felt strange, really strange. What was this feeling again? It was a bizarre sensation; a feeling that made my feet might crumble to the graveled ground, a feeling which was a completely alien thing for a young boy who had lived for around seven years._

"Who are you?"

_My heart almost stopped when I heard that sweet, gentle voice. I was too fascinated by the young girl's figure and I didn't realize that the girl turned at me, looking at me with her eyes, which bore the exact same color as her hair, the color of midnight sky. Despite the night, I could see her face clearly due to the light of the full moon. I almost lost my ability to talk as I saw her face, a face of an angel. Well, I didn't know how to properly describe how her face looked like, but for me, it was too flawless, too majestic, too perfect._

_ I unconsciously stepped forward and the action made the girl tilted her head before she chuckled. I realized what I was doing before I lowered my gaze, trying to hide my reddened cheeks. It was embarrassing to act that way to the point that I wished to make a hole and then bury myself into it. I stared at my shoes, deciding to not meet the girl's black eyes so I couldn't embarrass myself any further._

"What's the matter?"_ the girl suddenly spoke before I felt a tiny, warm hand touched my silver head._ "Why don't you look at me?"_ she asked in innocent tone. I slowly looked up again, looking at her smiling face. Again, my heart bumping faster and my cheeks felt hot. What's going on with me, exactly? What's with this strange feeling?_

"Y-you're… beautiful…"_ that's the only thing I managed to speak in my condition. I saw the girl was taken aback by my statement, looking at me in bewilderment. But not long after that, the girl chuckled, covering her cute little mouth with the sleeve of her pink yukata. I found myself embarrassed again._

"Thank you,"_ the girl said, smiling at me with appreciation. I could see her white cheeks being shaded with the color of red and I could see it clearly with the help of the shining full moon in the night sky._ "I really appreciate it."

_I awkwardly fidgeted in front of her, thinking for something that might be suitable to talk with her. Actually, I rarely spoke with girls, especially the girls around my age. The girl stared at me with her gentle black eyes before she smiled. Then she took my hand, catching me by surprise._

"Can you stay with me for a while?"_ the girl asked, her face was red._ "Actually, it's my first time talking with a boy around my age. Umm… will you stay with me?"

_I could see that she was embarrassed as well. So I wasn't alone after all._ "Well… if you say that, we're the same,"_ I managed to grin. Her small, gentle hand was touching my hand. It was soft, unlike my coarse, sweaty hands._ "Anyway, who are you? Uh, I'm Seta Souji, nice to meet you."

"Seta… Souji-chan?"_ the girl tilted her head again, and her gesture was too cute, I could barely hide my embarrassment. Then the girl smiled again, and it was the most beautiful smile I ever saw in my life._ "My name is Amagi Yukiko. Please play with me."

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 01: Angel of the Night

"Boy, do you come from the city?" a middle-aged man in formal suit asked the silver-haired boy who was sitting beside him. The boy, who was looking at the scenery outside the window of the train, turned his attention at the man, looking at his face. The middle-aged man wore a pair of glasses with black frame.

"Yes, I came from the city," the boy replied, nodding. "Are you going to Inaba as well?" the boy asked. The middle-aged man nodded.

"I come to visit some of my relatives there. It's been two years since I came to that place. How about you, boy? Are you transferring there?" the middle-aged man asked the boy.

"Yes, I am transferred there," the boy answered. "I'll be living with my uncle there," he informed. The middle-aged man nodded, stroking his own chin while hearing the boy.

"Well, Inaba is a small town and you'll get bored easily if you're not creative enough. Boy, you're still young, so please enjoy your life to the fullest," the middle-aged man sagely advised the boy. "Ah, isn't it great to be young?" he said dreamily.

The boy smiled. "I'll remember that, mister. Thank you for your advice."

The middle-aged man nodded before he continued to read his novel. The boy turned his attention back at the scenery outside. The train had long left the city and he could clearly see the life of people who lived at the suburban area. The boy sighed, remembering the times when he had to transfer from place to place due to his parents. Last time, he lived through the first year of his high school life at the city and left the school a year after that. The boy sighed again, thinking it might be the same this time at Inaba.

Seta Souji, that's his name. His father, Seta Ryuuji was a renowned businessman and basically a busy person who barely met his only son. His mother, Seta Mikoto was an international musician, a talented violinist, a prodigy even during her youth. If Souji had to compare, he was closer to his mother compared to his father, who spent most of his time at work. Well, his mother was a busy woman as well, so he spent most of his time at home alone.

Souji shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He understood his parents. He understood why his father rarely met him and spent his time with him. He understood why his father had to go overseas for his business purpose. He understood why his mother had to go to America for her solo musical performance. He had long discarded his yearning for their attention and affection, because if he didn't discard such sentiment, he would only hurt himself in the end. He never wanted to endlessly wait for them at the dinner table, waiting for a happy dinner for a happy family.

"Happy… family, huh?" muttered the silver-haired boy in barely audible voice, not wanting to bother the middle-aged man who was reading his novel beside him. He had long discarded his longing for a happy family who would need each other, love each other, yearn for each other and affectionate to each other. He never hated his parents, but such affection never existed within him anymore.

And now, he would be transferred to Yasogami High School which was located at the rural town of Inaba. Throughout his life, he had gone to that place twice. The first time was when he was still an infant when his mother was sick and had to stay with her family there. The second time was when he was seven when his mother was taking a vacation from her musical career. His transfer this time was suggested by his mother herself and he would be living with her mother's brother, Dojima Ryoutaro, a police detective at Inaba.

He could barely recall his time when he visited the town. It was a peaceful and little town with many nice people. The town was located near the ancient Mount of Yasogami and the mount itself was one of the attractions of the town. It was a happy stay for him at Inaba where people treated him nicely, unlike the time when he lived at the town.

It was also the first time he met his first love.

Souji shook his head, trying to brush away such thought. While he still could remember, albeit barely, the angelic figure of a girl under the light of the full moon, he doubted that the girl still remembered him. Ten years had passed and he didn't want to put his hope high. It was a precocious crush, after all. Sure, it was pure and innocent, but he didn't want to be hopeful. Due to the constant absence of his parents, he had developed a slight pessimism in his way of life.

He had to wonder, however, about his said crush. Did she grow well? How would she look after these ten years? He had changed after those years from a snotty, bratty kid into a charming-looking boy who could charm a horde of ladies without even trying, so what about her? Did she have changed as well?

_"Please play with me."_

An innocent, sweet voice rang within his mind. Souji brought up his hand, looking into his palm. His palm was no longer sweaty like how it used to when he was little. It still coarse, of course, but the hand had already grown bigger. His hand when he was seven years old was only about the size of half of his palm. He had grown considerably good, and he's even taller than most of the boys around his age. Before he could realize it, he was already as tall as his father and taller than his mother. If she stood in front of him, her head might only reach his chest.

Knowing that his hormone was responsible for his growth, he didn't want to complain too much. Letting his body rested on the seat, he closed his eyes. He felt his surroundings darkened as the train reached the tunnel. Well, a good moment to rest anyway and the train would reach the end of the tunnel ten minutes later. Closing his eyes, he let his own mind sinking into the abyss of subconsciousness.

Well, it was the right time anyway. His destiny had already decided the time when he realized his role in a gamble, and the gamble was his own fate.

* * *

><p>Souji slowly opened his eyes and found himself not in the train. Instead, he was sitting on a fabulous seat in a limousine. The interior of the limousine was blue in color, or velvet to be exact. He looked at the carpeted floor and found the carpet was velvet in color as well. He could smell the reeks of alcohol within the limousine and found a rack of them being assembled neatly.<p>

The interior was intriguing, at least for Souji. Then he looked in front of him and realized that he wasn't alone. He saw two people. One was a strange-looking old man clad in formal suit, sitting face-to-face at him. His gloved hands were the hands of a pianist, he knew about it with a glance since he's a son of a musician. The old man's eyes were bloodshot and bulging, like the eyes of a maniac. But the most appealing thing about this old man was his impossibly long nose.

The other person was a woman clad in bizarre-looking velvet-colored dress. She seemed to carry an aura of calmness and dignity. Her eyes were closed before she opened them, revealing a pair of glowing golden eyes. Souji gulped, sensing something mysterious about this woman.

Then, the bizarre-looking man chuckled before he said in silky, amazingly and surprisingly elegant tone.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

_"Velvet Room?"_ thought Souji, observing the interior of the limo. _"Creative name."_

Then the man with bizarrely-long nose continued. "Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny," he said before he chuckled. He spoke with his silky voice while making a polite gesture. Souji could clearly see his long, slender fingers, a finger of a pianist. His mother was one too, so he knew how to identify something like that with one glance. "My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance," this long-nosed gentleman introduced himself, politely moving his hand.

Despite how complicated his situation was in, Souji retained his calmness. He knew that it would be useless to freak out, and he wasn't a type of person that would scream in terror if he saw someone with freaky appearance. Keeping his breathing in steady pace, he paid his attention to what Igor would say to him.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Igor continued, speaking in quite cryptic tone. His grin looked creepy, but Souji didn't find it horrifying. He could say that this Igor would never put any harm at him, despite the probability that he might be able to do it. "This is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…" he said, giving Souji a quite meaningful look. "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

Souji could feel himself shuddering when Igor said 'fate' in front of him. He instinctively knew that this Igor wasn't an ordinary person. And he did state that this place, Velvet Room, or appropriately Velvet Limo was a place which exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It meant that he was there, and at the same time, not there. It's hard to explain, exactly.

"Now then… why don't you introduce yourself…?" Igor asked, giving a gesture to Souji, asking him to state his name.

At first, Souji felt hesitant to state his name. Igor and that woman in velvet dress were strangers and he still couldn't really trust strangers. He felt conflicted but Igor seemed to read his mind, giving him an expression which might be interpreted as 'it's okay to not say it, but trusting others won't hurt you.' The silverette took a deep breath before he said his name.

"Souji…" he said. "Seta Souji," he closed his silver eyes. He could feel that Igor was smiling.

"Hmm… I see," Igor mused. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor moved his slender hand onto the table which was in front of him before a deck of cards mysteriously appeared on the table. The appearing cards released some kind of velvet glow before the glow faded. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

He swayed his hand and the cards were spread on the table by themselves.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…" Igor said with amused grin, trying to sound cryptic. Then he chuckled. "Life itself follows the same principle, doesn't it?" Igor gave Souji a meaningful look.

_"It does make sense,"_ Souji silently agreed.

Then Igor moved his hand, flipping one of the cards, revealing a card with the image of broken tower. Souji could feel a bad premonition by looking at the card. Seeing something broken wasn't something he would look forward.

"Hmm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent," Igor said while still smiling deviously, sensing Souji's uneasiness.

Souji gulped, knowing that he wasn't wrong after all. It wasn't like he entirely believed in fortune telling, but he was surprised that he knew what the tarot card represented. Waiting anxiously for the next card being flipped, he put his hands on his knees.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor revealed another card with a gesture and a card with the image of a crescent moon appeared. "The Moon, in the upright position…" Igor stated. "This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'…" Igor stroked his chin with his long finger. "Very interesting indeed."

_"The Moon…"_ thought the boy with silver hair. Suddenly, a long-forgotten memory resurfaced. An angelic figure, a girl with the shiny midnight black hair clad in pink yukata, standing under the full moon, standing near the river bed was smiling at him. Souji could feel his heart throbbing, threatening to jump out from his chest, crushing through his ribcages. Souji brought up his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself. Beads of cold sweat appeared on his forehead. _"Uh, out of all time, why now?"_

Igor smiled understandingly before he spoke, "It seems you will a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." Igor looked satisfied as he read Souji's fortune. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…" Igor said, looking straight into Souji's silver eyes. "If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be completely lost."

Souji winced at the last sentence. Your future may be completely lost, it sounded terrifying enough. Igor sensed Souji's uneasiness as he grinned.

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen," Igor said before he swayed his hand again and the spread cards on the velvet table mysteriously vanished, just like magic. Souji could feel the seriousness of what Igor had said to him just now. Even while he still couldn't exactly believe in fortune telling, Igor's cryptic message was enough to make him feel alerted.

Then, Souji looked at the woman who sat near Igor. The woman was a real beauty. Her skin was eerily pale and her elegant blonde hair seemed to reflect her inner dignity. Her golden eyes were looking at Souji.

"Ah, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." Igor gestured at the woman beside him. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself," Igor introduced the woman, his assistant.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey," the woman, Margaret introduced herself in quite polite, courtly manner. Souji felt ashamed to himself because he felt that he was inadequate to accept Margaret's polite greeting. Awkwardly, he bowed. Margaret smiled understandingly.

"And… at your destination, there is something that awaits you, something that may create a complete change in your destiny, just to inform," Igor cryptically informed, giving Souji an amused grin.

Souji was confused. It seemed clear that Igor knew something that he didn't know but he didn't feel like asking.

"We shall attend to the details another time," Igor said. "Until then, farewell…"

As Igor said that, Souji felt his eyes blurred before darkness entirely swallowed him, bringing back himself into the world of consciousness.

"Go… go to the place… a place where everything begins…" it was the last words Souji could hear from Igor. And the last thing Souji could see was a tarot card in Igor's hand, a card. Instinctively, Souji knew the card like he was born to know such thing.

_"The… Priestess…"_

* * *

><p>Souji opened his eyes and he found himself on his seat in the train. He returned back into the world of consciousness, it seemed. He might consider that the event he had experience a moment ago as a mere dream. He glanced beside him and saw the middle-aged man who kept him company was sleeping soundly. Smiling understandingly, he took out his phone.<p>

_"Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM."_

It was a message from his uncle, Dojima Ryoutaro. Sighing, be put back the phone into his pocket. Recently regarding the event in the Velvet Room as a mere dream, he recalled back his time when he first met his first crush.

**"We will arrive at the Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba City and Yasoinaba Station, please go to the other side of the platform,"** the sound of the announcer said. The middle-aged man beside Souji woke up and immediately took his luggage, going to the stated place. Souji too took his bag before he went to the other side of the platform.

_"Yasoinaba… huh?"_ the boy thought, going to the other side of the platform along with the other passengers. The train then stopped and the door was opened. The other passengers walked out from the train in a queue and Souji was among them. As he stepped out from the train, he breathed in the air outside. Really, it was completely different compared to the filthy air of the city. It was clean and calming.

He met up with his uncle, Dojima Ryoutaro outside the train station. He was accompanied with his daughter, a 6-year-old cute girl who reminded Souji to his childhood crush. Initially, the girl seemed to be shy and hiding behind her father. It seemed that Souji's presence was something which was completely new to her. She's Dojima Nanako, and it seemed that she was his cousin.

"What's up, Nanako? How it feels to have your cousin with you?" Dojima asked teasingly at Nanako while driving. Nanako, blushing, delivered a light smack on her father's shoulder. "Oww! Watch out, Nanako! I'm driving!" Dojima yelped before he laughed. Nanako who was sitting behind pouted cutely.

Souji couldn't help but to laugh as well. Seeing both pair of father and daughter reminded him of a happy family he could only dream to have. A rather sad smile was formed on his lips and Dojima seemed to saw it.

"Something's wrong, Souji?" asked Dojima, still driving.

"It's nothing, uncle," Souji shook his head. "It just feels rather… different…" he admitted. To have such a friendly atmosphere was a new, strange experience for him. At home, he rarely interacted with his parents so this kind of cheerful atmosphere seemed to suffocate him a bit.

Dojima smiled understandingly, glancing at Souji. "You'll get used to it eventually, Souji. After all, we're family."

Souji smiled as Dojima said 'family'. He could feel his heart blossomed with happiness. For someone who had already losing hope for having a happy family, having a new, happy family coming for him was some kind of blessing to him.

"Ah, we'll stop at the gas station for a while," Dojima said. He turned the wheel, moving the car to the gas station. As the car arrived, a gas station attendant came running towards the car. A green truck left the station after the attendant left the driver. The attendant greeted Dojima.

"Hi, welcome to Moel!"

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked his daughter.

"Uh huh," Nanako nodded before she came out from the car. Dojima also stepped out from the car and the attendant waited for hi dutifully. As Nanako went out from the car, she looked around. Souji deduced that she didn't know which way would lead her to the toilet.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in," the attendant informed Nanako teasingly. Nanako's cheeks reddened before she puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"I know…" Nanako replied. "Geez…" she ran to the place where the attendant pointed at. Souji took this time to come out from the car. The attendant was talking to Dojima in friendly manner. Souji could see that Dojima was explaining to the attendant that he was taking Souji from the station.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine," Dojima ordered.

"Right away, sir!" the attendant cheerfully nodded. Then Dojima left, seemingly deciding to smoke for a bit, leaving the attendant with Souji. Then the attendant talked to Souji. "Are you in high school?" the attendant asked curiously.

"Uh… yeah," Souji replied.

The attendant cheerfully grinned. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Souji shook his head.

"Well, there's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs," the attendant said. "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now," he went towards Souji before he offered a handshake. "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're student."

Souji looked at the offered hand before he gazed at the attendant's face. The attendant looked honest while offering a handshake.

_"Well, a handshake won't hurt, I guess,"_ Souji thought before he took the hand, having a firm handshake with the attendant. Then, something felt strange. Souji felt like something was wrong with himself. He felt like something was triggered within his body but he couldn't exactly describe what that was. But, as the attendant spoke to him, Nanako returned from the bathroom.

"Oh, I should get back to work," the attendant said before he went to fill the gas for Dojima's car. As the attendant left, Souji felt a sudden dizziness. He felt slightly nauseous as he put his palm on his forehead. Nanako went towards Souji, standing in front of him and gazing upwards, looking at his face.

"Are you okay?" Nanako asked. "Did you get carsick?"

_"Carsick?"_ thought Souji.

"You don't look too good," Nanako said, seemingly worried. Souji scratched the back of his head before he sighed.

"It's okay, Nanako-chan," Souji said, smiling at his little cousin. "Maybe I'm a little exhausted because of that long trip."

Nanako tilted her head in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>It's already raining at the moment they arrived at Dojima's Residence. Souji could barely remember when he came to live there for a while when he was little. His childhood experience was a bit blurry, so he couldn't recall too much about it.<p>

When having dinner, Dojima was called for duty, leaving Nanako and Souji alone in the house. So, they watched the television to see the latest news about the scandal of a certain TV announcer, Yamano Mayumi with a city council secretary, Namatame Taro. Just some news about glamorous people, Souji didn't care about it too much anyway.

As for Nanako, despite her initially shy appearance, she was overall a sweet child, and could be cheerful at times. She was seen singing the theme of commercial song of Junes. Souji was happy to see someone like her.

After talking about various things, Souji went upstairs where his things were already put. It was a simple bedroom with a couch, a study desk, a futon and a television. Intending to unpack the stuff later, he decided to sleep.

Right before sleeping, he thought about many things; his life, what would happen to him during his stay in Inaba, his life, how many friends he could get this time, his life, what kind of new things he might experience, his life, about his new life with Dojimas, his life and so on. He kept thinking about his life since he knew that one year later, he would leave this town, just like what he had done before.

And there's his childhood crush.

What's about her now? Did she get more beautiful? Did she still go to the riverbank, looking at the river while standing under the moon? He couldn't exactly remember her name but the memories about her still vividly could be remembered, just like a black-and-white recording. And more importantly, did she still remember him?

Souji shook his hand. There's no way she could remember him. Ten years had already passed and he could barely remember such encounter.

Sighing heavily, Souji closed his eyes while lying under his blanket. He wished to have a good night sleep and a good dream.

But it seemed that his destiny didn't allow him to have a good dream.

* * *

><p>"Where… am I?"<em> I found myself in a foggy maze. It was too foggy; my eyes could barely see anything. I checked myself and found a dull, rusty katana hanging on my waist. Well, for a dream, I was well-protected. I didn't have much choice other than moving forward.<em>

_ As I marched forward, I heard the sound of bell ringing and I stopped. A voice was heard._

**"Do you seek the truth?"**

_ The words were cryptic and barely understandable at all. But still, I didn't have much choice other than proceeding forward. The area was enveloped by thick fog but I felt like I wouldn't have to worry tripping because I felt like something was guiding me. I didn't really know, but something definitely was guiding me._

_ The bell rang again._

**"If it's truth you desire, come and find me…"**

_ The voice was getting clearer and clearer before I arrived in front of a large door. Sensing that something awaited me beyond the door, I opened the door, revealing an area with thicker fog. I stepped into the area and sensed someone within the fog._

_ Somehow, my body told me to get into self-defense. That someone was definitely something dangerous to face. I immediately pulled out my rusty katana and assumed a battle stance. I calmly analyzed the situation, lowering my body, preparing to launch an attack to the unidentified person within the fog._

**"So… you're the one pursuing me…"**_ the unidentified entity spoke with soft voice. I couldn't see the figure clearly due to the thick fog but if I made a perfect calculation, I might be able to strike the figure down. _**"Hmhmhm… try all you like…"** _said the figure with amused tone. With all my strength, I launched myself towards the figure, swinging my rusty blade onto its abdomen._

_ I felt like I was cutting it, but the figure seemed unfazed, unaffected by my assault. I immediately returned to defensive stance, eyeing the figure so I could react to any of its action._

**"Hmmm… it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…"**_ the figure spoke. Despite not be able to see it, I felt like the figure was sneering at me. Once again, I took my chance to deliver another assault. The attack directly landed onto it, but once again, it shrugged the attack off like it was nothing but a bug's bite._

"Tch!"_ seeing that it brought little to no effect to the figure, I assumed my defensive stance. From the second assault, I knew that it was pointless to land another strike if it couldn't bring the figure down._

**"I see…"**_ the figure mused._** "Indeed, you possess an interesting quality…"**

_ I retreated several steps aback, observing my opponent. It seemed that delivering another attack was pointless, so I decided to wait._

**"But… you will not catch me so easily…"**_ the figure said._** "If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be even harder…"**_ it said before I sensed that the fog thickened and the figure practically vanished from my sight. I clicked my tongue, knowing that attacking it would be useless. The thick fog began to get into me, giving me a headache._

_ It seemed that the longer my vision was exposed to the fog, the more deteriorated it became. My head felt heavier and I used my sword to support my body._

** "Everyone sees what they want to…"**_ the figure said, giving me that craptastic lecture._** "And the fog only deepens…"**

"Uh…"_ I groaned. I fell on my knees, unable to properly stand anymore. The thick fog made me felt like my head began to split. I felt like the veins in my head might burst anytime._ "D-damn… it…"

**"Will we meet again?"**_ the figure asked._** "At a place other than here,"**_ I could feel the figure was snickering and I was annoyed. _**"Hmhm… I look forward to it…"**

"Ah…"_ the pain was unbearable. It felt like my head was split open by a sword. My katana fell from my grasp and I panted heavily. With the fog this thick, I couldn't even see my own hands and it almost drove me into insanity. While clinging to the last bit of my sanity, I wished the pain could go away._

"Are you crying?"

_Suddenly, a voice was heard. It wasn't a voice of that figure. It was a voice of a little girl. I looked around but the thick fog hindered my vision. I brought my hands up, trying to reach the source of that voice._

"Don't worry…"_ the voice said. It sounded like it was comforting me. I began to forget the pain in my head as I lifted my body up, aimlessly searching for the source of the soothing voice. While blindly walked around the area, I felt like my hands were touched my something tiny, but at the same time, something warm._ "Didn't I already promise to you?"

_ Promise?_

_ The fog slowly subsided and I began to see the one who held my hands. As I finally got a better look, I was greeted by a sweet smile. I saw a flash of midnight._

"I'll always protect you, and you'll in turn always protect me, right?"

_It was my angel._

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Note: Hello, this is me, Albireo Imma, or Prince Arjuna. Sorry for the cancellation of The Darkness within Us, but truly, I admit that I can't continue any further due to the ridiculous plots and scrambled ideas. Well, as a sign for my apology, this is my new story, Fleeting Memories, a P4 fanfic, a completely romance (with slight action) between Souji and Yukiko. Anyway, please come to read and review, I'll appreciate it.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	2. A Forgotten Dream

_ I used to see an empty dinner table._

_ I sighed. It's been three weeks since the last time the whole family had a dinner together. Even then, we rarely talked much. My father is a quiet person who rarely speaks and my mother knew that. Speaking while having dinner would be too awkward for us, so mother decided to stay silent as well._

_ No matter._

_ It seemed that it began to affect me as well. Despite the infrequent contact, I began to turn out like my father; quiet and a little dismissive. As a businessman, my father was a calculating, cool-headed person who would take any opportunity to gain profits. I began to turn out into a pragmatist like him._

_ A kendo instructor once said; a first strike is a winning strike. Practicing kendo was one of activities I did during my parents' absence. There's no need for flowery movements, complicated footworks. A deadly swordsman only needs simplicity and efficiency to take down his opponent. Use valid trickeries to lure opponents, no need to hesitate to use your body movement to make the opponent to prefer a wrong decision._

_ Seta Souji turned out to be a magnificent, perfect liar._

_ I could easily hide anything, making impossible for anyone to read my expression. It was so easy, like breathing. People asked me to smile; I smiled. People asked me for my opinions; I gave nice opinions without giving them my real thought. Lying was something natural for me to do, something that I did without even realizing it if situation allowed me to lie._

_ I was a liar who only denied my own feeling. With those lies, I began to deny everything I wanted and only accept everything I needed. I wanted a happy family, but I denied it. I needed a normal life, so I got it. Wanting and needing were two different things altogether, I had pointed out a distinct difference between both of them, a very clear line. Needing was essential for living, and wanting was for those who were greedy. Those who were wanting might end up hurting themselves in the end, so I decided to only need and never want._

_ This kind of mindset had turned me into something empty, you could say that. I led a quite efficient life without making any waste due to the lack of 'wants' within myself._

_ Even so, sometimes, some of my forgotten 'wants' resurfaced. I would end up cooking a meal for a whole family and wait for my parents to return. I would try to strike a conversation with my quiet father. Well, those kinds of 'wants' then were brushed aside due to the lack of development. I never liked a waste of time and I would not waste my time for something that was impossible to happen. If I prepared a dinner, they never returned until morning and if I tried to speak with my father, it turned out into something awkward._

_ No matter._

_ Sometimes, I was amused about people's opinion about me. They said that I was smart, charming and diligent. They never knew about my true self; a person who acted accordingly without any sense of 'wants', like a perfect machine. There's no point telling them about them though; it wasn't important anyway. Telling them would be a waste of time, and I hated wasting._

_ But then, there's a feeling that almost resembled a 'want' within me. It was a feeling of yearning for something distant, something that was almost forgotten. A scene of night came into mind. An angelic figure which was illuminated by the light of the full moon, a pair of dazzling black eyes and a soft, gentle voice which could make my heart stopped from functioning. It was a fleeting memory, a memory from the past, something that my hands couldn't grasp, something that was impossible to be repeated._

"Please play with me."

_ Those words rang within my mind, occasionally haunting me. An innocent request, coming from an innocent childhood, just remembering it made my heart throbbing faster._

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

"Please play with me."

_ Ad infinitum._

_ Just like usual, I brushed it aside, thinking that it was only one of my pointless 'wants'. There's no use wanting for something that couldn't be achieved, even kids know that. It was useless._

"Please play with me."

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 02: A Forgotten Dream

Seta Souji felt horrible. He was having a terrible nightmare and he wished he could forget about it. After waking up, he found himself in his new room. He knew that he was having a completely new life at Inaba, living with Dojimas.

"Breakfast's ready!" a girl's voice was heard as someone knocked his door. Souji put on his uniform and decided to go downstairs, having a breakfast with the Dojimas.

Nanako was preparing the breakfast and Souji seemed astonished to see how diligent Nanako was. As Souji arrived, he could only see Nanako but not her father. Right at the moment when Souji arrived at the table, toasts were already done.

"Good morning." Nanako greeted her silver-haired cousin as Souji took a seat. Then Nanako followed suit, taking her seat. With enthusiastic manner, she said, "Okay, let's eat!"

Souji looked around. He didn't find any sign of his uncle. Then he asked, "Did you do the cooking?"

Nanako nodded cutely. "I can toast bread, and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner," she explained. Her shiny brown eyes were looking straight at Souji's eager to know what Souji's opinion about her cooking could be.

_"I see…"_ Souji thought. _"It may be tough for her, but it seems she's doing alright. Even with these simple dishes, she can afford herself and her father."_

Then Nanako beamed a brightest smile Souji could ever see. "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so… let's go together," she said cheerfully. She looked overjoyed to have Souji with her to walk with. Souji couldn't help but to feel happy as well. Considering that he's the only child in his family, having a little-sister figure walking with him to school seemed to be an interesting experience.

"Sure…" Souji nodded in affirmation. "Let's go together."

After finishing breakfast, both of them went out from the house, going to the school together. Nanako brought her red backpack and happily hummed the Junes commercial jingles. Due to the rain, both of them had to bring umbrellas along with them. After walking for a while at the floodplain, Nanako excused herself so she could go to her school. With Nanako leaving him, Souji decided to continue forward. He could see other students as well who were going to the school.

When Souji walked along the floodplain, he glanced at the river, a place where he first met his childhood crush. Despite how little he could recall, it seemed that it never changed at all. The sound of streaming river was mixed with the sound of raindrops. Souji closed his eyes, recalling the moment when he saw the angel of the night, staring at the river while bathing with the light of the full moon. An innocent figure, a perfect embodiment of purity, he could say that. With the shiny midnight black hair, she seemed too perfect, like an angel who had lost her way to the heaven.

Souji shook his head, deeming such feeling as unnecessary. Yearning for something that was impossible to attain was a wasteful decision. He should think efficiently, never using any of his precious time to perform unnecessary actions.

On his way to school, Souji became one of the witnesses of some incident that he could either laugh at or pity. It was a boy, a student of Yasogami High School who was riding a bicycle who was losing his control (because he was holding an umbrella while riding his bicycle), crashing at a litter bin. Souji winced as the boy crashed, thinking that it was too painful.

The student seemed to be pained, especially at his 'precious' area. Souji gulped. After watching at the boy writhing and moaning in pain, he decided to leave the boy alone.

He arrived in front of the school gate. He gazed upwards, looking at the old building of the school, wondering what kind of school life he would lead there. Would it be the same like how it used to be? Would he be able to make friends? Would he be doing well? Sighing, he stepped forward, letting his future to decide what kind of life he would be leading there.

* * *

><p>Souji's first impression upon his meeting with his homeroom teacher was horrible. He never thought he would be seeing a teacher who would badmouth a student upon first contact, without him realizing what kind of mistakes he did at the first place. His homeroom teacher, Kinshiro Morooka got a face that people could assume he was a gremlin when people first met him but he decided to not say that. He got a feeling that he would be cursed for the rest of his life if he told him that.<p>

When he was brought into his class, he could see the other students' acceptance for this Morooka guy; same like him.

"First thing first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons!"

Souji could only smile when he heard that.

_"First of all, baboons do not swoon. I mean, yeah, they're our cousins, but it doesn't mean they're the same like us,"_ Souji thought. While Morooka continued his rambling, Souji's eyes scanned the class. He saw many kinds of students; smart-looking ones, rebellious ones, fashionable ones, ect. ect.

But then, Souji saw something he couldn't believe. It was a calm-looking girl in red, looking at him with gentle eyes, as if she was looking at him to know what kind of student he was. Souji could feel his heart racing faster, making it difficult for him to properly breathe. Her long, shiny hair was black, reminding him of his angel of night. A scene near the riverbed came to repeat within his mind like a broken record. As the silver-haired boy looked at the girl, suddenly their eyes met and the girl immediately shifted her eyes, avoiding his eyes as if in embarrassment. Souji gulped, feeling guilty.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student!" Morooka's voice brought him back from his brief trance. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the nowhere like yesterday's garbage! And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!" the teacher rambled, badmouthing the new transfer student.

_"You know, that kind of analogy was kind of insulting. I have to wonder why he becomes a teacher at first place,"_ Souji wondered.

"Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick," Morooka rudely told Souji. The silver-haired boy took a deep breath before he glanced at the girl in red. The girl smiled shyly at him.

"Hello, my name is Seta Souji. Nice to meet you all," Souji politely introduced himself.

"What's that look you're giving that girl back there by the window! You thought I wouldn't notice?" Morooka suddenly said to him sternly. Souji looked at the gremlin-looking teacher with a bewildered look. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one! You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast!" then he continued rambling, badmouthing Souji for being a transfer student from the city.

_"Uh, first of all, I did not look at the one near the window, but the beautiful one with black hair. Well, maybe he got some pretty nasty experience with city boys and he hates me just for being one,"_ Souji thought.

As Morooka went on and on, a girl clad in green jacket over her uniform raised her hand, prompting Morooka to stop his sermon. "Ah, excuse me! It is okay if the transfer student sits here?" the girl asked, pointing at the empty seat beside her. Morooka frowned, taking a glance at Souji before he made a face.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, hear that? Your seat's over there," Morooka pointed at the empty seat beside the girl with light-brown hair. "So hurry up and siddown already!"

Morooka brusquely ordered Souji to sit down. Souji went to the desk and took a seat. He saw a boy who experienced the nut-breaking incident sitting lifelessly on his seat, his body sprawled on the desk. It might be too painful, Souji thought.

"He's the worst, huh?" then, the girl beside him whispered. She was a kind of petite girl, looking athletic and strong, Souji could see that with the first glance. "Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class…" she said. "Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

Souji smiled. At least he got to meet someone who was kindhearted enough. "Yes, let's do our best," he said. While he was sitting on the desk, he could hear the other students talking about him. He sighed. _"Boy, it's gonna be a very loooong day…"_

* * *

><p>The classes had ended and Morooka said that proper lesson would start tomorrow. A moment ago, an announcement was made about all students should return to their classrooms and not to leave the school area until further notice.<p>

Souji sighed, wondering what kind of thing that happened. He took a glance outside and it was foggy. It reminded him of his nightmare that he experienced last night. An unidentified figure he was fighting that gave him some kind of cryptic messages. He wondered what kind of premonition that was. And there's his angel, a recollection from his past that came to rescue him from falling further into despair and hopelessness, a tiny, warm hand that guided him to get out from that foggy place.

Shaking his head, Souji decided that all those things were just a mere dream. He could hear other students talking to each other about rumors and gossips. Really, even in this suburban area, teenagers were just the same. The juiciest thing the students were talking about was about the gossips of Yamano Mayumi with the city council secretary. Souji didn't pay too much attention anyway since it had nothing to do with him.

Then, he recalled his times when he was enrolled in his previous schools. Sure, he made friends, got involved in activities and so on, but he had to leave when the time came. He couldn't stick around forever due to his parents' jobs. Due to that, he never established lasting bonds with other people; never distant but not too close either. He made a wall between him and other people, withdrawing himself away from any lasting relationships. Well, being withdrawn doesn't mean he had to act rude. He knew how to act politely, how to interact with people.

After all, Seta Souji was a magnificent liar.

Then Souji could hear the sound of siren. The other students seemed to be interested with that sort of thing. Souji shrugged it off, considering it as something not worthy his time.

**"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds."** Another announcement was made. **"Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"**

The students in the class restlessly talked about it, making assumption about the thing that happened. The sound of gossipers became louder.

_"I better get home quickly or Nanako-chan may be alone,"_ Souji thought before he stood up. Then he saw two people went towards him. The first one was his neighbor, a girl with short light-brown hair in green jacket and the other one was the black-haired one with red sweater. Souji froze as he saw the black-haired one. It scene of midnight flashed within his mind and he quickly brushed it off, deeming it unnecessary to be remembered right now.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" the brown-haired girl asked in friendly manner. The black-haired one was fidgeting, seemingly uncomfortable. The girl with short light-brown hair smiled. "Why don't you come with us?"

Souji stared at both. It seemed that the other students were trying to develop some sort of relationships with him, so he would do that.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Satonaka Chie. You know I sit next to you, right?" the girl introduced herself.

"Of course," Souji nodded. "Well, I guess a proper introduction is in order. Name's Seta Souji, nice to meet you."

"Well, nice to meet you too!" Chie enthusiastically replied. Then Chie nudged at the other girl standing beside her. "This is Amagi Yukiko," she introduced the raven-haired girl.

_"Amagi… Yukiko?"_ thought Souji. He felt like the name was familiar to him, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was.

"Oh, nice to meet you…" the girl, Yukiko nervously said to Souji. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" she embarrassedly averted her black eyes, avoiding Souji's silver gaze. Souji gulped, finding himself feeling anxious as well.

"Uh, it's okay. Nice to meet you too," Souji awkwardly replied.

Chie, on the other hand, seemed dissatisfied with Yukiko's greeting to Souji. "C'mon, don't apologize like that! It makes me look like I got no upbringing!" she said. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

"Umm… well, that's not what I mean," Yukiko embarrassedly replied.

Souji just looked at both girls interacting with each other. He didn't feel like bothering them before Chie said, "Okay, let's get going!"

Three of them began to walk only to stop when a boy with reddish brown hair stood in front of them. He seemed pale and unhealthy (and Souji knew the reason of it). Chie frowned as the boy stood in their way. "Uh… umm, Miss Satonaka?" the boy began, addressing Chie awkwardly as he took out something from his bag. He nervously held the item he took out from his bag. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…"

A question mark appeared above Chie's head.

"And… I'm really sorry!" the boy gave the thing in his hands to Chie, and the thing seemed to be a DVD, something about kung-fu or something like that. "It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" he requested desperately. Chie absentmindedly took the given thing.

_"Again, I got a bad premonition about this,"_ thought Souji.

As the item was handed to Chie, the boy retreated several steps aback. "Well, seeya thanks!" the boy immediately went away.

Chie immediately followed the boy. "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?"

Pon!

"Argh!"

_"See?"_

Souji winced. Really, Souji pitied that poor guy. It seemed it was his second time feeling the absolute pain on his 'precious' part. He wondered how painful it was but he really didn't want to know about it either. Seeing by the boy's expression, it got to be really, really painful.

As the boy was in pain, Chie opened the DVD case only to find the disk being completely broken in halves. Souji wondered if it had something to do with the even at the morning. Poor guy, Souji thought. "What the, I can't believe this! It is completely cracked!" she cried, as if she were seeing her own puppy being severely mutilated in front of her. "My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!"

"I think mine's cracked too…" the pained boy whimpered. "C-critical hit to the nads…"

"A-are you alright?" Yukiko asked with concern.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… are you worried about me?" despite the pain, the boy managed to smile as Yukiko showed her concern upon him.

Chie could be seen a bit pissed. "He's fine Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie put the broken 'Trial of the Dragon' into her bag before she went out from the classroom. Yukiko hurriedly followed her.

Souji looked at the pained guy, giving him a pitying look. But then, he decided to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>"Are you getting used to this school yet, Souji-kun?" Chie asked as three of them walked out of the school building. The sky was clear and the fog had already subsided. The cherry flower petals could be seen fluttering in the air, decorating the sky of the spring with the shade of pink.<p>

"I guess it depends on time," Souji replied. He took a glance at Yukiko. She seemed to be fidgeting as Chie made a conversation with the silver-haired boy. "Umm… Yukiko-san, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable."

"I-it's okay!" nervously, Yukiko replied. "Y-you don't have to worry about it."

"Just forgive her, Souji-kun. She gets flustered easily around guys," Chie explained. Souji smiled understandingly.

"It's okay," Souji nodded.

When the trio reached the school gate, they were approached by a stranger, a boy in different school uniform. The boy looked strange with strange fish-like eyes, pale skin and ruffled hair. The boy immediately spoke to Yukiko, "You're Yuki, right? Y-you want to hang out somewhere?" he asked her out anxiously.

_"What's up with this guy?"_ Souji thought. Somehow, he got a feeling that he wanted to punch the boy's face but he's pretty good at restraining himself, so his fists wouldn't be used to beat the crap out that boy.

Yukiko seemed confused as the boy was talking to her. "What? Wh-who are you?" asked Yukiko. It seemed that Yukiko never knew the boy either. Souji prepared himself if something ugly happened. He wouldn't hesitate to do violence if that boy did something funny. At the same time, other students were starting to gather around them, watching the scene unfolded.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" Souji could hear a male student speaking to the other one.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" another one spoke.

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

_"Amagi Challenge? What's up with that?"_ Souji thought.

As the students continued their conversation, the strange boy asked, "Umm… s-so, are you coming or not?"

Anxiously, Yukiko replied, "I-I'm not going…"

With Yukiko's answer, the boy seemed to be upset. Souji's body flinched, sensing that the boy might be up for something funny. Like how his kendo instructor had said to him before, first strike is a winning strike. He would deliver a blow that might knock the boy down with one strike. But, he decided to observe things first, restraining his fists from going up. In the end, the boy just angrily shouted, "F-Fine!" before he ran away.

_"Once again, what's up with that guy?"_ Souji thought, repeating himself.

Confused, Yukiko looked at Chie. "W-what did he want from me?" Yukiko asked. It seemed that Yukiko was oblivious about it.

"What did he want?" Chie repeated Yukiko's question, couldn't believe that Yukiko was too dense. "Obviously, he was asking you out on a date!"

"Huh? Really?" the black-haired girl gasped.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh…" Chie sighed. "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

_"So I'm not the only one who found that guy creepy? Well, it's sort of obvious. But then again, you should be relieved that I don't beat the crap out of him, turning him into countless bloody pulps. I wonder if I do that, King Moron's gonna give me a non-stop sermon that may even kill a bear by just hearing it. I mean, dying due to boredom,"_ Souji thought.

Then they heard the sound of metal scrapping before the pained boy from before, the boy with reddish brown hair with his yellow bicycle (there's no way Souji could forget that event). He stopped and looked at the trio, especially Yukiko. "Yo, Yukiko-san, turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" he asked, grinning. It seemed that he had already recovered from his pained state. "Man, you're cruel. You got me the same way last year."

Yukiko tiled her head in confusion. "I don't recall doing that."

The boy's eyes were gleaming with hope. "Whoa, you serious?" the boy asked. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked in anticipation.

_"I bet he's gonna turned down either…"_ Souji thought.

"I'd rather not…" Yukiko replied directly, turning down the boy's request.

_"See?"_

Seeing his newly-built hope being crushed mercilessly, the boy sighed. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" he shrugged. "Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much," he said before he went away, riding his red bicycle.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie protested. The boy just said 'yeah, yeah' from a distance.

"U-umm… I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Souji-kun…" Yukiko said apologetically to Souji.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just relieved that nothing happened," Souji said. If something funny were to happen, he wouldn't hesitate to use anything he learned from his kendo's instructor, the art of perfect killing (despite the fact he never killed anyone yet). Three years of kendo practice had honed his skills in beating the crap out of people, but he rarely used it because he considered the art as some kind of exercise routine to him.

The students began to gather and Chie began to feel uneasy. "C'mon, let's go! Everybody is staring!"

* * *

><p>Souji was having a conversation with both Chie and Yukiko. He talked about various things like his previous schools and the reasons why he was transferred there. Of course, the girls were the ones who asked him first. The trio was walking along the flood plain before reaching the settlements.<p>

Chie smiled as Souji told them about the reasons of his transfer. "Ah, so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious." Chie said. "There really is nothing here, huh?" the short-haired girl said as she looked at the surrounding. There was a rice field at the other side of the road. "That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing we can show to people from outside."

Souji silently agreed. He used to stay at this place when he was little, so he knew about it.

"Oh! Though, there is something from Mount Yasogami. I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous," Chie explained as she scratched her cheek. Then she glanced at Yukiko who was standing next to her. "Oh wait! There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it! It's the pride of Inaba!"

Yukiko was blushing as Chie said that. Souji was mystified by Yukiko's blushing face, deeming it as something cute. "Huh? It's… just an old inn," she said bashfully.

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure," Chie said, beaming a happy smile before she looked straight into Souji's face. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday," she pointed her thumb at the flustered Yukiko.

_"Now she said about it, I did kind of recall something about this,"_ Souji thought.

"The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going," Chie continued.

Shyly, Yukiko said, "I don't think that's entirely true."

Grinning mischievously, Chie tilted her head. She took Yukiko's hand, catching her by surprise. "So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

Souji froze. Of course, Yukiko's cute! There's no way he could deny it! But, seeing her reminded him of that fateful night, a night when he first met his angel. Her gentle, kind voice was repeated within his mind like a broken record. Scratching his cheek awkwardly, he decided to make a sincere response.

"I think so, yeah," Souji managed to reply her question calmly, despite how nervous he felt right now.

"I knew it!" Chie exclaimed.

"Come on… don't start this again…" Yukiko whimpered.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie continued to tease Yukiko and the redness on Yukiko's cheeks intensified.

"Come on, stop it!" Yukiko protested. Her cheeks were as red as the color of her uniform. Embarrassedly, she looked at Souji and her black eyes met Souji's gray ones. "Y-you shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Then she realized what she was saying, making her terribly flustered. "Wait, no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" She was blushing and embarrassed and Chie seemed to enjoy seeing her like that. "Geez… Chie!" she pouted.

Chie laughed happily, seemingly enjoying the moment. "Hahaha, sorry, sorry!" she apologized. "But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and you barely said a word!" she grinned.

Souji enjoyed the scene as well to see Yukiko being flustered. It was like a feast to the eyes, soothing his heart. Unknowingly, a smile was formed on his lips.

"Hey, what's that?" suddenly, Chie looked forward and saw so many people. Three of them went towards the crowd and saw some police officers bustling around. Three of them heard some housewives talking to each other.

"So that high schooler left school early and as she came down this street…" one of the shopping housewives spoke to the other one.

"Wow. Who could imagine 'that' hanging from an antenna?" another one spoke.

"I wanted to see it too."

"Uh, you got here too late. The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…"

The three of them were surprised to hear that. A dead body showing up, and was hanging from an antenna? It was creepy.

_"A dead body?"_ thought Souji. _"And a strange one at that, one has to wonder why it showed up hanging from an antenna in the first place."_

"Wait, what did she just say? A dead body?" the girl beside Souji, Chie was surprised as well.

As three of them were standing at the spots, someone approached them. It was Dojima with his coat over his shoulder. He looked tired as he went towards the youngsters. "Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima asked.

"Did something happen?" Souji asked.

"Well…" Dojima sighed. "You could say that." He scratched his head. "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"

"You know this guy?" Chie asked Souji.

Souji nodded. "He's my uncle."

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh… well, how should I say this…" Dojima ruffled his own hair. "I hope you get along with him."

Both Chie and Yukiko looked the faces of both Souji and Dojima, trying to find similarities.

"But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home," Dojima reminded three of them before he turned, only to have a young police officer running by. His face seemed pale as he went to throw up. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?" Dojima bellowed.

The young detective, Adachi wiped his lips. "I-I'm sorry… ngh…"

Dojima sighed. "Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" he said before he left. The vomiting police detective followed him.

"Was this what the announcement was about?" Chie made an assumption.

"What do they mean, it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko wondered.

"Hey, Yukiko, why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie suggested.

Yukiko nodded. "Good idea."

Chie looked at Souji. "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" she said.

"Yes, let's do our best," Souji agreed. Then Yukiko gave Souji a slight bow before those two girls left him.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think about Souji-kun?" Chie asked. Both she and Yukiko were walking side-by-side. She was grinning mischievously, looking at Yukiko with the corner of her eyes.<p>

"Huh? W-what's with that question, Chie?" Yukiko seemed flustered. Once again, Chie laughed. "A-are you trying to tease me again?" she asked. "P-please stop…" she requested.

While still laughing, Chie took Yukiko's hand. "Haha, I'm not teasing you, Yukiko. Well, maybe a bit," she grinned. "C'mon, tell me about your opinion about this guy! You see, he's not bad for a guy…"

"Umm… well, I don't know what to say," Yukiko began. "He sort of reminds me of someone…" she gazed upwards, looking at the clear sky. "It's about long time ago, when I took a walk at night…" she closed her eyes, recalling her past.

"Hmm?" the short-haired girl tilted her head before she grinned again. "Yukiko, do you have some more secrets you haven't told me yet?" she asked. "C'mon, spill it out! We're friends, right? Tell me, tell me about this someone!" she asked eagerly.

"Eh?" Yukiko was dumbfolded. "It's already long time ago," she said. Her cheeks were red due to embarrassment. "You see, Souji-kun seems to remind me of that person I met at that night. That night, I came to watch the fireflies by myself and then, that person came and played with me," she shyly smiled, recalling the sweet event of her childhood.

"Aww… what's this lucky guy's name again?" Chie asked.

Yukiko shook her head. "I can't remember…" she said. "His name, his voice, I can't remember them but I only remember one thing he said to me…" she looked down, looking at the pavement. "He said that he'll protect me…"

…

"Ahh, what am I talking about?" Yukiko flustered, bringing up her hands on her reddened cheeks. "Chie, you never heard about this! You never heard about this! Ahh, what am I going to do?" she was terribly embarrassed. Her eyes were teary due to excessive heat on her head. Chie could only laugh, seemingly amused while seeing her best friend being extremely flustered.

_"Please play with me."_

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Note: Thank you for those who reviewed this story. I feel so relieved by your feedbacks and I guess I'll be making this as one of my main works. Anyway, most of the dialogues were directly taken from the game, but I altered them for a bit for the story's convenience. Here, I depict Souji as someone who is quite pessimistic (like his manga incarnation). You may wonder what kind of things that may happen to him in this story. Please continue to support this story. Anyway, The Darkness within Us is confirmed to be discontinued, so please take note to it. I won't be updating the story ever again. Last but not least, please review.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	3. This Illusion

_ I dreamed of a battlefield. In an endless dimension, a tall figure, a lean man clad in black coat was facing an army of monsters, alone. I couldn't see the figure's face because it was covered by a metallic, shiny helmet. From the eye-sockets of the figure's helmet, I could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes, cold and intimidating._

_ The Thunder…_

_ I couldn't sense any fear and hesitation from the tall man. He observed the surrounding; seemingly studying the strength of the army of monsters he had to face after this calmly, like a commander in a war. But he was alone, against an army of monsters. I could see he was holding a spear, a naginata to be exact; a weapon with the blade of a scout knife. The army of monsters growled, ready to attack the man anytime._

"I am thou…"

_ The man moved. With a swing, he cleaved a dozen of monsters with his naginata like they were made of butter._

"Thou art I…"

_ The man was ruthless. He cut, he maimed, he slashed and he stabbed, completely destroying any monster in his path. Even those that tried to escape were annihilated. Black blood splattered everywhere and this battlefield had turned into a feast of slaughter. The rampaging warrior clad in black coat let out a battle cry. No, a sorrowful howl was more suitable to describe it._

_ The army of monsters was reduced, leaving only a handful of them left. They looked terrified, trying to escape the warrior's murderous rampage. A monster that tried to escape was caught by the warrior. The warrior's clawed hand grabbed the monster's head before he slammed its head onto the ground. I felt like the earth was shaking as the monster was pulverized. The monster reduced into nothingness._

_ And the battle ended._

_ The warrior won._

_ Around him, the mutilated, dismembered corpses of monsters he killed were scattered everywhere. The black blood of those monsters could be seen dripping from the metallic blade of the warrior's naginata. Then, the warrior began to walk stiffly, like his body was made solely to fight, but not to walk normally._

_ And then…_

_ Countless spikes emerged from the warrior's body, almost simultaneously. The spikes emerged from his back, his chest, his legs, his arms, his head, his stomach, everywhere, skewering the warrior's body from within._

_ The warrior coughed out blood._

_ And he fell._

_ The mighty warrior was defeated._

_ The spikes that emerged from the warrior's head seemed to destroy the helmet he wore, splitting it open. I could get a better view of the warrior's face as the helmet was destroyed. As I looked at the face of the now dead warrior, I gasped in horror._

_ It was me._

_ With a pair of silver eyes wide open, it was me, Seta Souji, motionless and stiff, lying dead on the ground. Blood flowed out from the orifices that were made from the emerged spikes as a pool of blood had formed beneath him. It was a horrific sight to be seen. Imagine when you see 'yourself' dying in front of you. What would you do?_

_ Then, the dead warrior's eyes suddenly fixated at me, his lifeless silver eyes were looking directly at my eyes. Such action was too sudden, too abrupt; I instantly woke up from my dream as such thing happened._

_ I found myself in my futon. It was still dark. I glanced at the wall clock. It's 3 in the morning, still too early. It was a weird dream I got earlier._

_ I had to wonder if that sort of dream had some kind of significance with me. A battlefield, a masked warrior and a death due to emerging spikes, was it some kind of clues about my future? It reminded me of my encounter with Igor in a velvet limousine, giving me cryptic messages about my destiny and fate._

_ I shook my head, thinking that it was ridiculous and unreasonable. There's no way a dream had something to do with real-life. Sighing, I decided to get back into bed. I had to prepare for my second day at school tomorrow, especially for my mental preparation in case if King Moron's sermon's getting too long, it might stop my brain's function due to the boredom his sermon might induce._

_ I closed my eyes, thinking about many things that might happen soon._

_ Then…_

_ I dreamed about her._

_ My angel._

_ I couldn't remember how her face looked like but her smile and shiny black eyes were clearly seen in my dream. Somehow, my angel smiled sadly. I could see tears flowing down from her beautiful black eyes. Then, she spoke, and her voice was filled with grief._

"Please remember me. Don't forget me, okay? Let's promise we'll meet again, here."

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 03: This Illusion

13th April 2011, early morning, Seta Souji was on his way to school when a certain incident happened. A reddish brown-haired student who was riding his yellow bicycle, the one who got himself hurt yesterday was crashed at the dumpster. The upper part of his body was inside a rubbish bin and he was struggling on the ground, trying to get free to no avail.

"S-someone…" the student squeaked, asking for help. The silver-haired boy went towards the struggling student, looking at him with pity.

He decided to help him.

…

"Whew, you saved me, thanks!" expressed the brown-haired boy as Souji helped him. Apart of having banana skin on his body, he seemed to be unharmed. "Umm… oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Seta Souji," the boy said, looking at his savior.

_"Yeah, that's me…"_ Souji thought. _"But I don't know your name. Please state your name or I'm gonna call you 'Mr. Cracked Nuts'…"_

Grinning sheepishly, the boy introduced himself. "I'm Hanamura Yosuke, nice to meet ya."

Souji nodded. "Nice too meet you too." Yosuke was smiling sheepishly.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?" said Yosuke, recalling the yesterday's incident. Souji remembered about it when he with Chie and Yukiko stumbled across the scene where the dead body was found. He also watched the news last night, so hearing that wouldn't be a surprise for him. "They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"

"Yes, it's all over the news," Souji nodded.

"You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident," Yosuke wondered. He seemed to be concerned about the incident.

"You might be right," Souji agreed. "A dead body hanging from an antenna is hardly called an accident," he stated his opinion. He got a feeling that it was a homicide.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that, that's just messed up," Yosuke said. He was right. Why should someone bother bringing a dead body of an adult female onto a rooftop, hanging it from an antenna during a foggy day? It would be easier to leave it on somewhere easier to find. "Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke continued.

"True," Souji agreed. For him, despite knowing that martial art he practiced could possibly be used to kill someone, he detested taking someone's life. Like Yosuke said just now, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place.

Then, both of them realized that they were taking too much time talking. "Oh crap, we're late!" Yosuke said, looking worried. "You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine," he offered to bring Souji for a ride to the school. He patted the handle of his yellow bike affectionately.

Souji gulped. He still seen that thing had brought its owner into some unfortunate incidents. _"That thing, it looks dangerous. While I won't die, I don't want to get hurt either…"_ Souji thought before he mustered himself to decline Yosuke's offer. "Uh, I think I'll be better walk."

"You sure about that?" asked Yosuke. "Well, try to catch up, then."

Both of them went to school.

* * *

><p>Ding dong, ding dong!<p>

The bell rang, indicating the classes were over. Despite King Moron's usual sermon, Souji still could separate between useless ramblings and crucial knowledge. Even with his attitude, Morooka sure was knowledgeable when it's about the subject he taught, philosophy. While he could be annoying at times, Morooka seemed to be sincere when it's about teaching students, albeit sternly.

Yosuke stretched up his hands, finally got his chance to ease himself after enduring hours of hell of studying. After that, he went to Souji's side, crossing his arms. "So, you getting used to this place?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah," Souji said. Yasogami High School wasn't that large, so he adapted himself in short time. "Students here are helpful as well."

"Wow, that was fast," Yosuke said in awe. "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something that you can't get anywhere else," the brown-haired boy grinned. He looked up dreamily. "The air's clean, the food's great. Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

_ "Local delicacy?"_ thought Souji.

"It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?" Yosuke said enthusiastically, balling his fist. "I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come?" he said, patting the back of silver-haired boy. "You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

Then, a certain someone, a girl with light-brown hair, clad in green, Chie, approached both Souji and Yosuke. Her expression was neutral, but Souji felt a bad premonition about this, at least something that might happen to Yosuke.

"What about me, huh?" said Chie indignantly. "No apologies?" she huffed. "My 'Trial of the Dragon'," she said in slightly threatening tone.

"Urgh… you always come around when I'm talking about food," Yosuke sighed.

Chie looked at Yukiko who was packing her stuff into her bag. "How about it, Yukiko?" she said. "Don't you think he should treat us too?"

Yukiko stood up as she finished packing her stuff. "I'll pass. I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway," she said apologetically.

Yosuke stared at the raven-haired girl with admiration. "Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" he nosily asked.

Yukiko shook her head. "It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy," she explained. She evasively avoided their eyes. "W-well, I should be on my way."

"Be careful on your way home, Yukiko-san," Souji reminded.

Blushing, Yukiko nodded. "Y-yes, I'll remember that. T-thank you, Souji-kun!" she said before she left the classroom. With only three of them, Chie looked at Yosuke with delighted expression.

"Oh well, we should get going too," she said.

Yosuke's face paled. "Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people?" he said, worrying that he would spend more money after this. For the sake of the weight of his wallet, he had to use this alternative method.

* * *

><p>"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about?" Chie huffed as Yosuke approached them, holding a tray of drinks for them. "They don't have grilled steak here," she complained. Yosuke just sighed, putting the tray of drinks on the table before he took his seat. Three of them were at Junes food court.<p>

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans," replied Yosuke, crossing his arms.

Chie looked dispirited. "Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything," Yosuke retorted.

Frowning, Souji looked at Yosuke with a questioning look. "Your place?" a question mark appeared above his head.

Yosuke turned his head to Souji, remembering something. "Oh, right, I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it," Yosuke explained. "So our entire family came out here," he concluded.

_"So he's a city boy too…"_ Souji wondered in his thought.

Yosuke reached for his drink. "Here, this is to welcome you to town," he offered.

"Thanks," Souji nodded, taking his drink as well.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too," Yosuke said, looking at Chie.

Chie took her drink, smiling. "Yeah, I know." Thus, three of them toasted for their drinks. After having their drinks, three of them had a talk.

"Anyway, Souji-kun, you haven't told us about your parents yet," Chie said, looking at Souji. "You said that both of them got some business overseas, right?" she said, recalling their conversation yesterday.

"Oh, if you ask about my parents," Souji began. "Simply put, they're quite amazing people," he smiled. Despite the lack of yearning for their affections and attentions, he still admired both of them for what they were. He got his talents and look from both of them, so it would be hardly a surprise to see him looking up for them. "They're just very busy and have no time to spare with me," a sad smile was formed on his lips.

"Man, that's depressing," Yosuke commented.

"Then again, I understand them," Souji said. "That's what it means to be adults, right?"

"You got a point there," Chie agreed. "Anyway, let's get into another topic," she suggested, sensing that the topic about Souji's parents was quite a sensitive one. She looked around the food court. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… oh, uh…" she stopped, noticing that she said too much. She looked down uneasily.

Yosuke noticed Chie's uneasiness. "You can't blame it all to Junes, can you?" he said. Then, he sighed. An awkward silence ensued for a little moment before they saw someone.

It was a girl with pale complexion and gray hair. She wore a Junes apron over her clothes. Her eyes looked droopy, and yet Souji had to admit that she's quite beautiful. She also looked a little tired.

"Hey, it's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke said as his expression brightened. "Sorry, be right back," he said before he stood up, walking towards the girl.

"Who's that?" asked Souji.

"Oh, that's Konishi Saki," Chie answered helpfully. "Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district," Chie placed her finger under her chin. "I think she's working here part-time, though…"

Yosuke was standing beside Saki who hardly noticed him, maybe due to tiredness. "Hey, how's it going? You look beat," Yosuke said. Saki noticed him and looked at him, gently smiling at him.

"Hey! I'm finally on break…" Saki replied. She took a glance at Yosuke's company, namely Chie and Souji. "What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, Madam, you wound me!" Yosuke said, making an overdramatic gesture. "Kidding aside, you look down. Did something happen?" he asked with concern.

Letting out a sigh, Saki replied, "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

Blushing slightly, Yosuke scratched his cheek. "Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen," he said, looking at another direction. I… umm…"

Saki chuckled, making Yosuke's cheeks reddened even more. "I'm okay. Thanks, though…"

Then Saki looked down, grumbling some incoherent words.

"Hey, is he the kid who transferred here?" Saki then looked at Souji. She stood up before she went towards him. "Hi, nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Saki-senpai," Souji said.

"Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already?" Saki asked. "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" she wondered aloud. "I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much," she said, taking a glance at Yosuke who was standing behind her.

"N-not necessarily," Yosuke said, averting his gaze embarrassedly.

Saki continued to push in. "He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good," then her smile went wider. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you," she said before she ended up giggling.

"No, that's not true at all," Souji shook his head.

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding," Saki chuckled.

"Hahahaha, you had me going there, Senpai," Yosuke also laughed.

Saki looked at Yosuke's face. "Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go," she said before she turned around. "Laters!" she said before she left.

"Oh, uh, Senpai!" before Yosuke could call out for Saki, she already left for work. He sat back on his seat. "Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…"

"Ohh… you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it…" Chie smirked, stroking her chin. "So that's how it is…" then her tone turned poetic. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and a scion of the invading chain… the flame of forbidden love!" she said. Both Yosuke and Souji sweatdropped as Chie said that.

"Wha- dude, it's not like that!" Yosuke said, panicking while hiding his embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" the petite girl sneered. "Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart," she said. Clasping her hands together, she spoke, "You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?"

_"Midnight Channel?"_ thought Souji.

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen…" Chie continued. "And they say that person's your soulmate."

As Chie ended her story, Yosuke looked exasperated. "What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yosuke asked.

Chie looked angry. "Childish, huh?" she exclaimed furiously. "You don't believe it, do you?

"Of course I don't!" Yosuke retorted.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out… then you'll see!" Chie said.

"Try it out?" Yosuke frowned. "Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself?" he asked. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid…" he sighed before he went for another topic. "All that aside… you know that 'incident' yesterday? You guys think it was murder?" then he grinned. "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around? Heehee…" he chuckled.

_"Yosuke, that sort of thing's not something that you should casually mention around…"_ Souji thought.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one?" Chie sighed. "All I'm saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

Souji nodded. Basically, all he needed to do tonight would be looking at the black screen of his TV at midnight on rainy night, and the reflection it displayed would indicate a person who could be called as his soulmate. Suddenly, a thought about her angel came into his mind.

_ "Please play with me."_

The voice of his childhood crush rang within his mind. He closed his eyes before he reached for his drink. He took a sip on his drink before he sighed.

It's not like he believed in such kind of urban legend, but it wouldn't hurt to try for a bit.

* * *

><p><em>It was almost midnight and it was raining outside. I had decided to try it for a bit, about looking at the blank screen of TV at midnight during rainy night would allow me to see for my supposed soulmate. I stifled a laugh, feeling amused how stupid I was, trying to do something that could be considered irrelevant and nonsensical. But for the sake of new friends I made, I had to manage somehow.<em>

_ It's not like I really wanted to know who my soulmate would be._

_ I was sitting on the couch, waiting for midnight. The sound of raining could be heard outside._

_Your soulmate appears if you look into the TV on a rainy night, I wonder if Chie's story was true or not. While the evidence said that it wouldn't, I would try anyway. And there's something I wanted to make sure…_

_ My angel… my lovely angel…_

_ If I, by twist of fate, could actually manage to see my soulmate on the screen of TV at rainy night, I would like to see her, the angel of the night, the one who appeared in my almost forgotten childhood. It would be good to see her face once again, to see her smile, her beautiful black eyes…_

_ And that would be impossible. Silently I chastised myself for wanting such impossible thing. It's one of my pointless 'wants', after all. I never needed 'wants', just 'needs'. Sometimes, I would like to let those childhood recollections to go away so I would look forward for my future. It would be better to aim for something certain like jobs and studies rather than the uncertainty and fairy tale-like dream like her._

_ I let out a sigh. I looked at the clock. Midnight was on its way, so I stood up before I stood in front of the TV. I stared into the blank screen, paying attention into it. The sound of falling rain filled the silence of the night. I was standing in front of the television before I realized how silly it was. I was about to turn around before I saw something on the screen._

_ I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my angel, standing near the bedside of Samegawa River, looking peacefully at the streaming water. She turned around, showing her angelic feature. I couldn't see it clearly but her eyes were almost the same like the ones I could remember, the eyes that bore the color of midnight sky. My body trembled and my legs weakened. I quickly brought up my right hand, rubbing my eyes before I took a better look into the screen again._

_ It was a blank screen._

_ My body stiffened. The thing I saw earlier was a mere illusion. My eyes saw something that wasn't there. The image of my angel was merely a representation of my wish to see her once again. I heart throbbed and I felt slightly upset for being tricked by the illusion. Deeming that looking into the screen was a waste of time, I turned around before I heard the sound coming out from the TV._

_ I glanced behind and saw the TV being turned on by itself. The image on the screen was blurry but I still could see it. This time, it wasn't an illusion. I rubbed my eyes several times. This time, it was real. I glanced at the clock. It's already midnight. I paid my attention into the screen, looking at the image._

_ It was a girl clad in school uniform, our school uniform. Due to the poor quality of the image, I couldn't see it clearly. And at that moment, lightning flashed out from the outside. The sound of thunder shook the house._

_ And I heard voice…_

"I am thou…"

_ It was a voice of a man, sounding hollow and archaic. I felt like I heard that voice from before._

"Thou art I…"

_ A scene of battlefield came into mind. A murderous rampage of a mighty warrior clad in black clothing, an entire army of monsters being slaughtered mercilessly, they came into my mind, seemingly overloading my brain into its limit. My body winced and my head felt hurt. I brought up my hand on my forehead as the pain intensified._

"Thou art the one… who opens the door…"

_ I fell on my knees and the images of my dream stopped stuffing into my brain. I panted heavily and my breathing was ragged. My muscle ached and I felt like my silver eyes dilated. Mustering my strength on my legs, I stood up, looking at the screen once again. The image on the screen had faded. It was real._

_ Midnight Channel was real._

_ Absentmindedly, I walked towards the TV, bringing up my hand onto the screen. My mind was exhausted due to the pain earlier. It needed an immediate rest. It was already three minutes after midnight._

_ I went closer to the TV before I touched the screen. Then, something happened. It almost baffled me. As I touched the screen, it felt like I was touching into something different. The screen showed a ripple pattern on it as my finger touched it. In bewilderment, I tried to touch it once again and this time…_

_ My right hand was sucked into the TV._

_ The TV pulled my right hand into it, swallowing my entire hand. I couldn't resist due to exhaustion. I began to panic as my head was swallowed by the TV._

_ I struggled._

_ The TV felt like a vacuum, sucking my body into it. Luckily the TV was too small for my body to enter, so only my right hand and head were stuck inside the TV. I tried to pull out myself from the TV._

_ And I succeeded._

_ But with one little cost._

Thud!

_ As I managed to pull myself out, I fell backwards and my head hit the table. It was painful as it managed to numb my head. I brought up my hands behind my head, pressing them on it as I groaned in pain. My sight went blurrier and my body weakened. I really needed a sleep badly._

_ And then, someone's knocking._

"Are you okay?"

_ It was Nanako. It seemed that the sound of thunder or me hitting the table had startled her up from her sleep._

"I'm okay,"_ I replied. My head was still throbbing._

"Okay…"_ Nanako replied. Then I could hear her yawning sound. _"Well, goodnight,"_ she said before she left._

_ After making sure that Nanako had left, I stood up, albeit staggeringly before I went into my futon. The tiredness had crippled my body and my body needed a freaking rest badly. As I got myself into bed, I closed my eyes and instantly went into slumber._

_ So many things happened in just a short period of time and I was sure to tell Yosuke and Chie about this. I wonder if they were experiencing the same thing like what happened to me._

_ As I was sleeping, I dreamed again about her._

_ My angel, my lovely angel of night…_

_ This time, something was totally different. Instead of smiling sweetly, she was crying, sobbing helplessly. I wanted to reach her but my body froze, making me incapable to move at all._

"Please don't leave me!"_ the girl cried._ "Didn't you already promise? Please don't leave me alone! I'm scared! Please stay!"

_ My legs weakened as the girl said that to the point that they could no longer support my body. I fell on my knees as the girl continued to cry._

"Didn't you already promise to protect me? Please stay by my side, Souji-kun! I'm scared! Didn't you say you love me?"_ the girl tearfully asked. My heart briefly stopped for a while, processing what the girl had said to me._

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

_ The words kept tormenting my mind, repeating themselves like a broken audio record. The scene changed and my crying angel was no longer there but her voice remained to fill the silence in my dream world. The torment was too great, it almost drove me into insanity._

"Didn't you say you love me?"

"Didn't you say you love me?"

_ And for the rest of my dream, I struggled to retain my humanity so I wouldn't be cornered into madness._

"Didn't you say you love me?"

_Madness mantra…_

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Note: Once again, thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. My last paper had recently ended and now, I have time to deal with this story. Cheer for me, huzzah! The plot's still slow, however, but I promise to do my best for this story. For your information, romance is not my forte (I'm more inclined into action and comedy), but for the sake of this story, I'll try my best to make a good romantic story. Ah, before I forget it, please take a look into a one-shot of mine, Revenge of the Tofu, which is one of humor story I came out while studying. I promise it's funny as hell. Anyway, please review. I'll be happy if you do just that.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	4. The Purgatory

"Ne, Souji-chan,"_ my angel asked as I held her hand while sitting on the grass._ "Who do you love the most again?"

"It's you,"_ I replied. Her tiny hand was warm and gentle, and I never wished to let such warm thing go._ "I love you the most…"

_ My angel giggled as she blushed. It's already fifth times she asked the same question, but I never bored with such question. In fact, I felt really, really happy to hear the same question being asked again and again._

"I love you too, Souji-chan…"_ my angel said. Both of us sitting side by side, watching the starry sky of night. Then she looked at me again, tilting her head._ "Say, Souji-kun. Who do you love the most again?"_ she repeated the same question, sixth times in this case. I smiled at her endearing innocence. It was a gift from heaven, I was sure of that._

"It's you… I love you the most,"_ I gave her the same answer. Once again, she giggled. Really, we spent our time together doing the same thing over and over again, and never got bored._ "Say, why do you love me?"_ I asked._

_ My angel tilted her head, noticing the sudden change in our routine. She put her finger under her chin, making a cute pose, seemingly thinking about something._ "Because Souji-chan's kind and gentle, and he's willing to play with me,"_ she said, beaming the brightest smile she ever gave to me. My heart skipped in joy as I saw such magnificent sight._

_ It was a lovely night._

"Souji-chan, why do you love me?"_ then, it's my angel's turn to ask that question._

"Yuki-chan is caring and beautiful, and she's willing to play with me,"_ I answered and she giggled. Then my angel drew her body closer to mine before she leaned on me. She rested her head on my shoulder. The fragrance of cherry flower could be felt from her shiny black hair._ "Yuki-chan, what's wrong?"_ I asked._

"Souji-chan's a city boy, right?"_ my angel asked, closing her eyes while resting her head on my shoulder._ "Will he return to the city?"

_ I gulped. The time would come for me to leave this peaceful town, leaving the people I got to know here. And my angel too, I would leave her soon. It was saddening but there should be something I could do._ "Yes…"_ I answered._ "But I don't wanna leave you here. I'll tell Papa and Mama to leave me here so I can be with you,"_ I said, giving her a reassuring smile._

_ My angel blinked, staring into my face._ "Souji-chan, will you stay with me, forever?"_ she asked._

"Yes, forever and ever,"_ I nodded._ "I promise to stay with you."

"Promise?"_ she asked._

"Promise," _I nodded._

_ My angel seemed happy with my promise. Seeing her happy enlightened me too. I gazed up, looking at the countless stars of the night. From the place we were on, I could identify some of the stars. Altair, Vega and some others, especially the two stars. Altair and Vega, Hikoboshi and Orihime, stars of the crossed lovers, I wonder if both of us were the same like those two stars._

"Souji-chan, one day, let's get out from this town together,"_ my angel suddenly suggested._ "Let's go to the city and live together."

_ I was astonished by my angel's suggestion. But it didn't sound so bad at all. In fact, it's a very good idea._ "Yes, let's go to the city and live together. Let's build a happy family too,"_ I said._

"Yes, a happy family,"_ my angel nodded._ "Souji-chan will be Papa and I will be Mama. Let's have some children too and we'll have a very happy family,"_ she said._

_ I had to admit that the idea about having children was kinda embarrassing. I could feel my ears and cheeks went red but luckily it was dark. She couldn't see my face clearly._ "Yes, a happy family with Yuki-chan,"_ I agreed. _"I will be Papa and Yuki-chan will be Mama. Let's have a loving family and live happily ever after."

_ My angel nodded in affirmative despite her reddening cheeks. Both of us looked up, gazing at the starry sky of night. It was beautiful, just like my angel. I could feel my angel's grip on my hand tightened. Her black hair brushed my shoulder and the scent of cherry flowers entered my nostrils._

_ I wonder if people die, they could be stars as well. Maybe, just maybe, in the future, there would be two stars, one would represent me and other one would represent my angel, just like the two stars of lovers, Altair and Vega, Hikoboshi and Orihime._

"Ne, Souji-chan, who do you love the most?"_ my angel asked._

"It's you… I love you the most,"_ I answered._

"I love you too, Souji-chan…"

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 04: The Purgatory

Yosuke felt a little uneasy since yesterday evening, since the time he watched the news. It's about the person who had found the dead body of the announcer, Yamano Mayumi. Despite the blurred feature and changed voice, he knew that it was Konishi Saki, his Senpai who worked part-time at Junes.

And then, there's Midnight Channel. People said that if someone's watching the screen of television at midnight on the rainy night, one could see the reflection of one's soulmate. While Yosuke tried it, he did see something on the screen of his TV during midnight. Despite unfocused and blurry, he could see it was a girl. And the image of that girl reminded him of someone, but he couldn't tell who that was.

The classes had ended and Souji was still on his seat, putting his stuff into his bag. Other students were busy talking about the announcer's murder and the way she was found, being hung upside down. Yosuke considered asking him about the image he saw on Midnight Channel, so he went to his side, crossing his arms like he usually did and spoke to the silver-haired boy. "Y-yo…" he greeted Souji. "Umm…"

"What's up, Yosuke?" Souji asked, tilting his head.

"It's, uh… it's not really that important, but…" Yosuke tried to find suitable words to say but he couldn't find any. "Well, yesterday on TV, I…" he scowled for a bit before he sighed. "Oh, uhh… never mind. Look, I'll tell you later," he said before he laughed nervously.

Then, a certain petite brunette clad in green sweater came to them, her expression seemed neutral. "Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" she started. "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

Yosuke lowered his gaze. "I wonder if that's why she looked so down…" he wondered aloud. "She doesn't seem to be at school today either."

Then, Yukiko, who had finished gathering her stuff, stood up. "Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked. Yukiko turned towards them, trying to give them a smile. But they knew that the smile was somehow forced.

"Things are really out of hand right now," Yukiko said. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Then she left, not before politely bowing to Souji and Yosuke.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke said, looking at Chie.

"I guess they're running her ragged…" Chie said. Then she remembered something. "By the way, did you see… it… last night?" she looked at both Souji and Yosuke. Yosuke's eyes widened as he remembered about it.

"Huh? Uh… well, how about you?" Yosuke asked Chie.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie enthusiastically exclaimed. "But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

Both Yosuke and Souji were looking at Chie as the girl was taking her time telling them about what she saw last night.

"I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure…" Chie said, nodding to herself. "Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform and… she kinda reminded me of someone…" she scratched her head while she said that.

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw," Yosuke said, noticing the similar patterns about the one both of them saw last night. "I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier…" he said. Last night, he saw a silhouette of a girl. He could see that the one he saw was a girl based on her body, but he couldn't see it clearly. But, same like Chie, he felt like he had seen that girl before.

"Wait, so you saw it too?" Chie asked. "And we saw a same girl? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" she made that conclusion.

Yosuke frowned. "How should I know?" then, he looked at Souji who was sitting on his seat. "How 'bout you, Souji?" he asked. "Did you see it?"

Souji nodded. "Yes, I saw it too. It was a girl, for sure, just like what Chie told us earlier. Then, I heard some strange voice before I got sucked into the screen. Luckily the TV was too small for me to get sucked into it, and I ended up hitting my head instead," he told both of them about him being stuck into his TV. Yosuke and Chie gave Souji their proper 'sweatdropped' expression as Souji told them that.

Yosuke cleared his throat. "It sounds like we all saw the same person," he said. "But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV?" he asked, questioning the credibility of Souji's statement. "Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV," he said before he laughed, imagining the silver-haired boy sleeping in front of the box.

"That'd be one interesting dream, though," Chie added. "I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic," she commented. "Well, if it had been bigger, the-!" then she remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV," she said.

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days," Yosuke said. "Wanna check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month," the boy suggested, grinning.

Chie looked happy. "Oh, definitely!" she gleefully exclaimed. "My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaa!" she made a kung-fu pose. Some other students who were chatting to each other looked at Chie before they continued doing their things. It seemed that they already knew about Chie's habit.

Sighing, Yosuke nodded before he looked at Souji. "We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe," Yosuke said jokingly. It seemed that both Yosuke and Chie didn't believe him at all.

_"Maybe I'm just getting crazy…"_ Souji thought.

* * *

><p>Junes, Electronic Department marked the first step of Seta Souji in reaching his destiny. The trio, Yosuke, Chie and Souji went there to see the TV without knowing that their life would change forever.<p>

"Wow, this is huge!" exclaimed Chie while standing in front of a large flat-screen TV. Both Souji and Yosuke were standing by her sides. "And… holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" she looked at Yosuke who was crossing his arms.

"I dunno…" Yosuke replied, shrugging. "Rich folks?" he said. "Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around," he explained. Souji looked around and saw no clerks. Well, for a rural town, it was already expected. People in this town wouldn't need something like a large-screen televisions (traditional ones should be enough).

"Yeah, you're right," Chie nodded as she looked around. "Huh, not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free," she grinned. Then she looked at Yosuke who also looked at her. Both of them had exchanged understanding before they mischievously nodded. Together, they went towards the screen before they pushed their hands on the screen, trying to make sure whether their hands were sucked into the TV.

"Nope, can't get in," Yosuke concluded. "Figures…"

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream," Chie agreed with Yosuke.

_"I dunno, but somehow, I feel a little mad,"_ Souji thought. _"Are they trying to mock me?"_

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side…" Yosuke added. "Argh, what am I saying?" he groaned.

_"Alright, that's it, I'm officially mad. But I won't show them that I'm angry. Somehow, I'm scarier if I'm mad…"_ the silver-haired boy thought to himself.

"So, Chie, what kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" asked Yosuke, since it was Chie who wanted to have new TV.

"Oh, they said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestion?" Chie asked.

Then both Yosuke and Chie went to see what kind of television would strike her fancy, leaving Souji in front of the large flat-screen TV. While he could hear Chie grumbling about how expensive the TVs Yosuke suggested to her were, Souji was staring into the screen of the television in front of him.

_"Was that just a mere dream?"_ Souji thought. _"It was too real to be a dream,"_ he sighed before he went towards the TV, standing in front of it. With a TV this big, he would be able to fit in. He brought up his hand, deciding to check it out. _"Well, it won't hurt to check a little."_

As his fingers touched the screen, he could feel the sensation of touching liquid. Then his hand was sucked into the screen, much to his surprise.

He wasn't dreaming at all! The thing that happened last night was indeed real!

"Oh yeah, Souji, what kind of TV do you-!" before Yosuke could finish his question, his face briefly lost its colors as he saw Souji's right hand was inside the TV.

Chie noticed that Yosuke's face had briefly lost its colors before she asked, "Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?"

"T-that…" Yosuke pointed his finger towards Souji. Chie looked behind and same like Yosuke, her face briefly lost its colors as she saw Souji's hand being swallowed by the screen of the flat-screen TV. "I-is his arm… in the TV?" Yosuke dumbly asked.

"Whoa…" that's the only thing Chie could manage after colors returned back to her face. Then she anxiously glanced at Yosuke. "Uhh… is that some kinda… new model? L-like with a new function?" she nervously asked. She wanted to learn the justification of the thing she just saw.

"Hell no!" Yosuke bellowed. Both of them immediately rushed towards Souji.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Chie exclaimed as both of them arrived at Souji's sides. Both of them were equally amazed and freaked out by seeing Souji's hand sticking into the screen. "Did you really stick your hand through the screen?" she asked.

"Oh man…" Yosuke sounded excited and freaked out as well. "This is for real! That's some magic trick, man! So, how's it work, huh? What's the magician's secret?" he asked, eagerly trying to learn how in the world Souji managed to do the unbelievable act. Both of them were staring at the silver-haired boy astonishingly.

_"Maybe I can put more than just an arm,"_ Souji thought before he moved to put the upper part of his body into the screen. Scarily, it worked, much to the shock for both Yosuke and Chie. Souji could even hear Chie screaming in panic.

"Hey, don't do that!" shouted Yosuke, flabbergasted by what Souji was doing. "What're you doing?" he asked. He had to make sure that none of clerks or customers came.

"Oh my God!" Chie was panicking.

**"There's empty space inside,"** Souji spoke with echoed voice because half of his body was inside the screen. But it didn't help them much.

"W-what do you mean, 'inside'?" Yosuke asked, starting to panic like Chie.

"W-what do you mean, 'empty space'?" Chie asked. She was trembling in panic. Her head couldn't comprehend what kind of thing she was seeing just now. It was beyond comprehension.

**"Umm… and it's very spacious here… kinda strange…"** Souji continued.

"What do you mean, 'spacious'?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean, what's going on?" Chie was utterly freaked out.

"Holy crap… I think this is all too much for my bladder…" Yosuke winced in pain. He seemed to be on his limit.

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants?" Chie exclaimed.

"I've been holding it in all day! I haven't had a chance to go," Yosuke's expression was truly in pain while trying to prevent his bladder from bursting (haha). "Argh, can't… hold it… anymore!" he quickly ran for bathroom.

But then, he returned, still holding himself from bursting (haha). His face was in terror, added by his pained expression from holding back from bursting (haha).

"Shit! Customers, they're coming!" Yosuke said under his breath. His eyes were teary while holding back himself from bursting (haha).

"What? But we've got a guy half stuck in a TV here!" Chie exclaimed. "What're we gonna do?" she was almost crying while panicking. Both of them ended up being a couple of idiots who couldn't manage to solve the problem, running around like idiots. Then they ended up hitting Souji from behind, tackling him towards into the screen and…

"What the-? Wha- WHOA!"

They ended up falling into the TV.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

_ I found myself in a very alien place, a place filled with fog. It almost frustrated me that I couldn't see anything with the fog obscuring my vision._

_ I wanted to get out._

_ My head was hurt, like it's going to split open at any second._

_ Please… please anyone…_

_ Can you let me out…?_

_ Oh god… please let me out…_

_ What was this place?_

"Souji-chan, are you scared?"

_ That sweet, pleasant voice sounded like a lullaby to me, preventing me from descending into madness. I could see a silhouette within the fog before I saw the one I wanted to reach the most._

"Are you crying?"

_It was my angel. My sweet, lovable angel, she had come to save me. She offered a hand to me, wanting to pull me away from this sickening fog._

"There's no need to be scared, Souji-chan. I'm here. I'll protect you,"_ she said, smiling. Her black eyes were looking straight at mine and before I could realize it, tears flowing out from my eyes. I wanted to embrace her, my lovely angel. So I stepped forward, going for her, trying to reach her._

_ Only to see her being surrounded by a ring of fire before her whole being was consumed by the scorching hot flame. My angel then reduced into nothingness in the inferno, much to my utter horror. I felt weak and unable to properly stand, like my feet had already melted._

"No, don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"_ I cried._ "Aaargh, stop screwing with my head, damn it!"_ I shouted in frustration._

* * *

><p>Souji quickly snapped out from his trance state and found himself falling. Yosuke was below him (for unknown reason) and he quickly twisted his body so he wouldn't injure him upon landing.<p>

Bap!

Dump!

Bam!

"Argh!"

That was Yosuke who had Souji landing on him. Luckily Souji had positioned himself correctly while falling so both of them, especially Yosuke wouldn't be injured by the impact. Chie also seemed to be alright after the fall. While all of them were grumbling in pain, Souji stood up, asking them, "Are you guys alright?"

"Uh… I'm alright…" Yosuke grumbled. "Man, you're heavy…"

"I take no offense on that statement, Yosuke," Souji said.

"Glad to know," Yosuke responded. Then he looked around. "Actually, what is going on here?" he asked.

"Ah…" Chie let out a sigh of relief. "So… uh, we're still alive, right?" she looked at both Yosuke and Souji.

"It seems to be it," Souji nodded. "Are you guys alright?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that none of them were injured after the fall (especially Yosuke. Souji fell on him for God's sake!).

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke grumbled again. "Thanks to you, pal," he sarcastically said while leering at Souji.

"Of course it is!" Chie said furiously. It seemed that the fall wasn't a nice trip for her.

Then Yosuke looked up before he said, "Whoa!"

"W-what now? Did you wet your pants?" Chie asked.

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke shouted.

Both Chie and Souji looked around and found themselves in a rather strange place. It was a place similar to a studio and was filled with fog. "Is this… a studio?" Chie wondered aloud. "All this fog… or is it smoke?" she wondered about the fog that filled the place, which hindered their visions. "There's no place like this in Inaba, is there?" she looked at both Souji and Yosuke.

"Hell no…" Yosuke replied with bated breath. "But man… this place is huge…" he said with awe. Souji silently agreed. With the fog around the place, it gave them an impression that this place was indeed huge.

"What're we gonna do?" Chie asked, trembling in fear.

"Let's look around for a bit," Souji suggested.

"Huh?" Chie was confused.

"Search for a way out…" Souji added.

"Y-yeah, t-that's a good idea, and-…" then Chie stopped as she realized something. "Huh? Wait a minute. Which way did we come in from?" she asked to both Yosuke and Souji. "I don't see a way in… or out!" she cried.

"W-what? That can't be right! H-how could that be?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Chie retorted, almost crying. "I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" she whimpered.

Annoyed, Yosuke grumbled, "Okay, so how?"

"Let's all calm down…" Souji suggested. He remembered his kendo instructor to think thoroughly to solve a problem. "Take a deep breath, guys."

"Y-you're right. Okay…. okay," Yosuke agreed before he took a deep breath. "I'm calm now. I'm calm now." he said. "Let's calm down and think about this. All right, so we need to find a way out."

"Is there really a way outta here?" Chie asked, seemingly skeptical. She had somehow calmed down a bit.

"We got in… so we must be able to get out somehow…" Yosuke said.

"T-that's true, but…" Chie looked down.

"If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around," Yosuke said before he looked at Souji. "Isn't that right, Souji?"

"Yes, let's have faith," Souji nodded.

Thus, three of them ventured deeper into the foggy world, without direction or destination. They were helpless and practically relying on their lucks to find a way out, even if there's one.

* * *

><p><em>Three of us were searching for the way out around the place, despite the thick fog. The fog hindered our vision and somehow, the fog made us felt rather sick.<em>

"What is this place?"_ Chie asked. From her expression, I knew that she was exhausted._ "It feels different from we were before."

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but…"_ Yosuke who was standing beside me scowled._ "Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see…"_ he grumbled._

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?"_ Chie who was standing behind us asked. She was worried and I could hear that from her voice._

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little,"_ Yosuke said, glancing at Chie._

"I know, but…"_ Chie sounded hesitant. I glanced behind and saw her face was rather pale. It seemed that the condition of this place was too much for her. But we didn't have any choice other than to continue forward. I looked at Yosuke who nodded at me before both of us continued walking forward._ "H-hey guys, wait up! Don't leave me here!"

_ I didn't know what could be waiting ahead, but we had to continue walking to search for a way out, or we would be trapped in this foggy purgatory._

_ And I felt like this place wasn't a safe place, after all._

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Note: Hello, it's me, Prince Arjuna! Sorry for this late update! I was enjoying my holiday, you know? A sweet, pleasant holiday before another new hellish term (urgh), please excuse me, alright? Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I am happy for your helpful comments and forgive me for some errors I made, especially when I put a wrong document for chapter one, and now, it's already fixed. This chapter is good to be reviewed. Until then, jaa~!<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	5. Shocking Revelation

"Hey, guys…" the only girl of the group, Chie, whimpered. They had wandered around the foggy place, the unknown place they ended up at for almost an hour and they couldn't find any exits. "How long we're gonna walk?" she asked.

Yosuke grunted. "You asked that same question five times already…" he massaged his temple. "Ugh… this fog is so annoying! Look, even Chie almost stumbled behind me back then!" he pointed his finger at Chie accusingly.

"H-hey, don't blame me!" Chie shouted.

"Guys, knock it off already," Souji sighed. "Just calm down and continue searching. Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"I feel rather flighty, I guess…" Yosuke replied. "How 'bout you, Chie?" he looked at Chie who was behind him. "God, you look sick. Then again, I feel sick either…" he said. He felt like his head was splitting open.

"Uh… this place is killing me," Chie grunted.

"Hang on, guys," Souji said to both Yosuke and Chie, despite having a headache himself. _"Ugh… what's this place, exactly? The fog and that unnatural red sky, this isn't normal at all. We should hurry and find a way out, or we'll be trapped here,"_ Souji thought as he continued searching for a way out while Yosuke and Chie followed him.

"Haha, you should look at your face, Chie," Yosuke said jokingly at Chie. "Man, are you really that scared?" he asked, grinning while trying to ease his own pain by making a joke.

The girl puffed her cheeks. "This isn't funny, Yosuke!" she said angrily.

"Guys, stop it," Souji sighed without looking back at both of them. "We shouldn't waste our energy by unnecessary bickering, you hear me?" he said.

"Sorry," both Yosuke and Chie said at the same time.

Three of them continued walking despite the thick fog and building pain in their heads. After several minutes walking, Souji spotted something in front of them. While walking along the corridor, he saw an opened door. "Guys, I think I see something," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Might be a way out," he said.

"Really?" both Yosuke and Chie looked at the silver-haired boy. Souji made a signal to both of them, asking them to move forward. Three of them walked towards the door.

"Yeah, it's a door," Yosuke nodded to himself. "Might as well try to see inside this room for a bit," he said.

"Y-yeah, good idea!" Chie agreed. Souji nodded before he stepped into the room and the other two followed.

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 05: Shocking Revelation

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke said as he entered the room. Souji was standing beside him, silently agreeing to what Yosuke had stated just now. Compared to the outside, they could see things easier in this room. Then Yosuke pulled out his cell-phone and grunted as he found no service. "No service. What a surprise…" he said in sarcastic tone.

"Can't you guys slow down for a bit?" Chie sighed as she went closer to both Souji and Yosuke. "You guys almost left me outside, you know?" she pouted. Both Souji and Yosuke turned to her.

"Oh, we didn't realize you're slowing down since the fog's too thick outside," Yosuke said before he noticed something. Chie noticed that Yosuke saw something strange, so she turned around and gasped.

"What the-?" the girl couldn't believe what she had seen. Besides the oddly-decorated walls, she found that they were at a dead end. "It's a dead end! There's no exit!" she cried.

Yosuke pressed his hand on his forehead. "It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go…" he said. Then he realized that he was holding something back. The realization made him felt like his bladder was going to burst soon. "Aargh, I can't hold it any longer!" he whimpered. "My bladder's gonna explode!" he cried.

Immediately, he ran towards a nearby wall, unzipping his pants while having his back facing the others. Chie, appropriately being a girl, was appalled by this.

"Yosuke, what're you doing?" Chie asked.

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke replied as he continued with his 'business'. The sound of water hitting the wall could be heard. Both Chie and Souji cringed as they heard the disgusting sound.

"You're going here?" Chie asked, not believing that Yosuke was actually peeing in front of her, a girl! How inappropriate! How disgusting! Eww! "Oh, you have got to be kidding…" Chie rolled her eyes.

By the sound of gushing water, Souji could imagine Yosuke's pained expression. "T-turn around!" Yosuke grunted. "I can't go if everyone's watching!" he said. "Aaaargh… I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts, Chie!" he yelled.

"Like I care," Chie said, still rolling her eyes. After two minutes of easing himself, Yosuke's finally done. Zipping back his pants, he turned towards Souji and Chie. "Anyways, what's with this room?" Chie wondered aloud. Then she walked towards one nearby wall. "Check out these posters…" she touched the poster on the wall, which had the faces being cut out. "Their faces are all cut out," she lowered her hand. "Somebody must really hate this person."

"Possible," Souji nodded, standing beside Chie.

Then, Yosuke noticed something at the center of the room. It was a chair but the chair wasn't important. The one Yosuke was looking at was the thing exactly above it. It was a scarf being tied, which looked like a noose. Yosuke tried to not shiver by looking at both chair and noose. "Dude… this chair and rope," he said as he looked at the other two. "That kind of arrangement is never good," he stated matter-of-factly. "It's tied in a noose. Is this a scarf?"

"C'mon, let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit," Chie suggested, sounding desperate. Both Yosuke and Souji knew that the girl was terrified by the ominous setup.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Souji agreed. "C'mon," he said before he moved towards the door.

"Hey… I think I've seen that poster before," Yosuke said aloud.

"Who CARES?" Chie cried, pounding her feet on the floor. "Let's go! I am sick of… this… p-place…" without noticing it, Chie wobbled on her feet, almost falling. Luckily Souji managed to catch her before she could fall.

"Are you alright, Satonaka?" Souji asked, grabbing her on her shoulders.

"I'm not feeling so good…" Chie whimpered.

"Y-yeah… you're right…" Yosuke weakly nodded.

Souji also nodded, feeling that his body was heavy as lead. He supported Chie to stand upright.

_"Is this… because of the fog?"_ Souji thought.

"Alright, let's go back," Yosuke said, cringing in pain. "I'm seriously starting to feel sick here," he said. Souji and Chie nodded before three of them walked out from the strange room, going to the place where they came from.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Souji asked Chie who was beside him.<p>

"Yeah, I still can walk," Chie nodded. "Thanks though," she smiled weakly.

"Don't overdo it," Souji told her.

After several minutes of walking, they finally reached the place where they came from. A place that looked like a studio, this place sure was creepy.

"Whew, we finally made it back here…" Chie let out a sigh of relief.

"But we still haven't found a way out yet," Yosuke said, sounding helpless.

"D-don't say that, Yosuke! I-I'm sure we'll manage some… how…" Chie spotted something within the fog. Both Yosuke and Souji noticed it as well. "Wait… what's that?" she pointed her finger at the strange object within the fog.

"There's something over there!" Yosuke shouted.

"What in the world was that?" Souji said.

Within the fog, there was a strange-shaped thing, which none of them could even predict what the thing was. Then the strange object moved, much to their surprise. The object went nearer to them. As the object was about two or three meters away from them, they saw something like a strange animal in red jumpsuit. Well, it's more like a plushie doll rather than an animal.

"What is this thing?" Chie wondered. "A monkey? A bear?" she looked at the strange animal/plushie cautiously.

"That's what I wanna know!" suddenly, the strange combination of an animal and a plush doll spoke, much to their surprise. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"It talks!" Chie gasped. "Uhh… what are you? Y-you wanna fight?" Chie tried to sound threatening. The mysterious animal/plushie suddenly cowered in fear.

"D-don't yell at me like that…" the mysterious animal/plushie said, putting its chubby hands on the back of its head.

"Satonaka… I think you frighten him…" Souji said to Chie. The girl puffed her cheeks.

The mysterious animal/bear/monkey/plushie was still trembling in fear. Souji had no choice other than getting closer to it. It seemed that nothing would come out if they resorted in violence.

Since they were lost in this foggy world, he decided to ask this strange animal/bear/monkey/plush doll about this world. "Tell me, what is this place?" Souji asked. He tried to sound gentle so he wouldn't frighten the strange animal/plushie.

The strange bear stopped trembling before it looked at Souji with its round, big eyes. "This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name," the bear stated. "It's where I live."

"Huh? You…" Yosuke pointed his finger at the mysterious bear. "Live here?" he asked.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side," the mysterious bear said. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache," it sighed.

"Huh? Throwing people in?" Yosuke sounded confused. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

"I dunno who's doing it!" the mysterious bear stomped its foot on the floor in frustrated manner. "I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!"

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that?" Chie shouted furiously. The mysterious bear went back into cowering in fear. It seemed that it was terrified by Chie's wrath. "What ARE you? Where are we?" Chie asked. "What the heck is going on here?"

Then, the mysterious bear resorted taking a cover. It immediately ran towards Souji, who seemed to be the most reasonable enough to not angry at it. Souji was bewildered by this strange bear's action. From behind Souji, the mysterious bear spoke, "I-I already told you…" it sounded rather terrified. "A-anyways, you should hurry back."

"What it comes down to it, you want us to get outta here, right?" Yosuke asked sternly. "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, damn it!" he shouted.

"Uuurgh…" the bear grumbled. "That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" it retorted.

Getting annoyed, Yosuke continued to get angry without paying attention to what the bear was saying. "Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit-!" he stopped. "Wait, what?" he finally noticed it. The bear let out a huff as it stomp its foot on the floor before something puffed out from nowhere.

In the middle of the stage, some old-fashioned televisions could be seen.

"What the hell?" that's the only thing Yosuke could say.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" three of them found themselves back at the electronic section of Junes. "Is this…?" Chie lifted herself up.<p>

"Did we… make it back?" Yosuke wondered aloud.

"It seems to be it," Souji nodded, dusting his uniform. He remembered being pushed by that mysterious bear into the TV at the foggy world. After being pushed, they found themselves there. "I guess we're out. Are you guys alright?" he asked the two of them. He felt somehow dizzy, which might be the effect from the fog from that world.

"Ugh… I feel a bit dizzy, but I guess I'm alright," Chie said, pressing her hand on her forehead.

**"Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight?"** the voice of the announcer could be heard, making an announcement about the sale. **"All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"** the announcer said enthusiastically.

"Crap, it's already that late?" Yosuke said. He knew that from hearing the announcement earlier.

"Huh…" Chie sighed. "Looks like we were in there for quite awhile," she said tiredly.

"Uncle might be worried at this rate," Souji muttered.

Then, Yosuke saw something. "That's right," he said. "Now I remember where I saw that poster before. Look over there! That's the poster we saw!" he said, pointing at the posters near the displayed TVs.

Chie looked at the posters. "What's up now?" she asked before she got it. "Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Hiiragi Misuzu," she said the name of the famous enka singer. "She's been all over the news lately. Something about… her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day," she said, recalling the news she watched a couple of days ago.

"Hey," Yosuke said, sounding curious. "So does that mean?" he wondered. "That weird room we saw, could it be related to that Yamano lady's death?" he made a theory that surprisingly made a lot of senses. "Now that I think about it, there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling," he said before his shoulders drooped. He brought his hands on his head before he ruffled his messy brown hair. "Yaargh, stop!" he grunted. "No more! We gotta stop talking about this!" he said. "I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore," he made a scowl.

"I'm feeling a chill too…" Chie said, looking down. "Let's go home. I wanna lie down and rest," she said.

"Yes, let's go home," Souji agreed. He also didn't feel really well.

So, three of them went home. Not feeling really well, Souji finally arrived at Dojima's Residence. He rang the bell before he entered the house to find both Dojima and Nanako were waiting for their instant ramen to be done.

"Hey, welcome home," Dojima spoke to the silver-haired boy. He noticed that his nephew was tired from his expression.

"I'm home," despite feeling tired, Souji forced himself to smile. Then he took a seat to rest a bit. _"Urgh… I feel like I'm gonna drop anytime soon,"_ Souji thought to himself.

While waiting for their ramen to be done, Dojima looked at his silver-haired nephew. "Uh… umm… well, I doubt you'd know, but have you heard anything about a student named Konishi Saki?" he asked.

"She's the one who discovered the body," Souji replied.

Dojima closed his eyes. "Yeah, it's true…" he nodded. Then he sighed. "To be honest, we got a call from her family. She's disappeared," he told Souji. "We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet."

_"Saki-senpai… disappeared?"_ Souji was a bit surprised by that.

Dojima sighed again. "Work just keeps piling up," he said.

Souji looked at the TV. Due to his tiredness, he couldn't concentrate to whatever the news announcer said, but he could make out some important things like the dead body of Yamano Mayumi being found and that before her death, she had been staying at Amagi Inn. One of his classmates, Amagi Yukiko is the daughter of the inn's manager. Thinking about that name, he felt some strange feeling, but he just shrugged it off.

While the commentator was enthusiastically talking about the inn, the announcer said something about the weather. **"Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…"** and the news continued.

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked her father about the ramen.

"Give it some more time..." Dojima replied.

"Hekuchuu!" Souji suddenly sneezed. Both Dojima and Nanako looked at Souji.

"Are you sick?" Dojima asked, seemingly worried about his nephew. "You're probably still adjusting to the new environment." Dojima looked at his daughter. "Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine?" he asked.

The young girl nodded before she stood up and went for medical kit.

"You should get to bed after you take it," Dojima said.

"Yes. Thank you, uncle," Souji said thankfully.

"And one more thing, Souji," Dojima looked at Souji's face. "Your sneeze sounds strange. Was that normal for you?" he asked.

"…"

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I dreamed about my angel of the night. Like usual, I ended up admiring her magnificent beauty. Her shiny midnight black hair was reflecting the light of the moon, making her appearance more angelic.<em>

_ I wanted to reach her but somehow, I felt that something was separating us. As I stepped forward to go towards her, the distance between both of us increased._

"Please… don't go…"_ I managed a squeak. Instead of walking, I ran towards her, but she seemed unreachable._ "Damn it. Why can't I reach her?"

**Because you subconsciously rejected her, son, that's why she went away. Deep inside, you wish to forget her, you wish to erase those fleeting memories about her. You don't want to get hurt by those fleeting, distant memories.**

"Who's that?"_ I looked around to find the source of that new voice but then, I was surprised._

** Remember, young one. While you still yearn for her, your heart wishes to forget everything about her. The memories about her are constantly hurting you. I can hear your heart yearning for peace.  
><strong>

_ Standing before me was a tall man clad in black longcoat. His face was hidden beneath a metallic helmet. Last time I saw this man was within my dream where I saw him fighting a horde of monsters._ "What do you mean?"_ I asked the man._ "And who are you?"

** Those memories, the memories of her, the memories when you saw her under the midnight sky, you cherish them, but at the same time, you wish like they were never exist, and those memories are constantly hurting you. Son, you are uncertain what to do and what to decide, whether to prefer to forget those fleeting memories so you can ease yourself from the pain or prefer to preserve those fleeting memories, hurting yourself at the same time. Whichever you prefer, it's your choice.**

"I don't understand what you're talking about,"_ I said, confused. He was the same like that Igor guy; so cryptic and mysterious. But unlike Igor, his presence felt familiar. I felt like I was looking myself at a mirror while looking at him._

**The day will eventually come for you to see how my words begin to make sense. Son, you may lose your hope upon yourself when you discover the truth behind those memories, but I won't lose my hope to you. Whenever you like it, just call for me. I will be by your side.**

_ He sounded sincere and reassuring. He acted like a caring father, a person who never existed in my life. I could feel like behind that helmet, he was smiling._

"Who are you?"_ I asked._

**Son, you'll know eventually. Sooner or later, you'll need my assistance again, and at that time, the truth behind you and me will be revealed bit by bit. Son, while you're at it, just hang in there. I know you can do it, since I am you.**

"You… are me?"_ I asked. Then I felt like I was pulled out into somewhere._ "Wait, what do you mean?"

_ The last thing I saw was the man's wide back. He was leaving me but I got a feeling that he would return and explain every damn thing about whatever he said or about himself._

** See you later, then.**

_ My vision blurred before darkness began to envelope my whole being. Despite the darkness, it felt strangely comfortable._

"You'll return to me, right? After all, I am you, and you are me…"_ I muttered before everything went black._

* * *

><p>Yosuke refused to believe it. Some people were talking about it. He refused to believe this thing since there was no concrete evidence that it might have happened.<p>

Such thing wouldn't happen to his Saki-senpai, right?

Right?

Yosuke, along with the other students of the school were attending the school assembly that was held suddenly that day. So, could it be that it was true, after all?

"No, that can't be right," Yosuke shook his head, trying to deny such thing. He hoped that he was wrong.

Other students were talking to each other about something. He knew that they were talking about the Midnight Channel they saw last night. It happened that Yosuke watched the mysterious TV program only to see a person he knew.

He saw Konishi Saki on the screen. Much to his horror, the Saki he saw seemed to be writhing in pain, something that he couldn't bear to watch. After a few seconds watching the program, Yosuke got a bad feeling about this. He could barely sleep last night because of that. He prayed that nothing would happen.

And the Gods seemed to love pulling a cruel prank to him. Earlier when he went to school, he heard some unpleasant things about people finding a dead body hanging from a telephone pole. He got a bad feeling as he listened to the rumors. He tried to shrug the uneasiness by thinking that those rumors were mere rumors, but he couldn't do that.

Rumors tend to become true, after all.

"Huh, Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch…" Chie said, putting her cell-phone back into the pocket of her green sweater. "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden," she said, turning to Yosuke.

"…" Yosuke didn't reply. Instead, he was silent.

Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asked, went nearer to the brown-haired boy. Yosuke was surprised as Chie's face was near to his.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yosuke replied. He wore a troubled expression on his face.

Then, the teacher announced. "Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin," the teacher, Ms. Sofue spoke. The teacher, who was affectionately nicknamed by her beloved students as 'Queen Tut' looked serious. The students immediately knew that there would be something important to be announced. "First, the Principal has something to say," she said.

Ms. Sofue moved, allowing the Principal to speak. The Principal, an aged man who wore traditional outfit looked solemn.

_"That expression is usually worn by those bearers of bad news,"_ Souji thought to himself as closed his eyes. _"Does it have something to do with Uncle going out early?"_

"I…" the Principal begun. "…regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you," he paused as he looked at his students. "One of our third-year students, Ms. Konishi Saki of Class 3…" he paused again.

"Ergh…" Yosuke winced by the mention of that name.

"…has passed away…"

For the first time, Yosuke really hated himself for being correct. He lowered his head as sunk into his own feelings, ignoring what the Principal was about to announce. At the same time, the sounds of chatters were heard.

Yosuke gritted his teeth. Saki's death was a painful surprise for him. He could feel his heart throbbing faster.

"Damn it…"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Note: Hello, it's me, Prince Arjuna. Finally, the fifth chapter of this story is finished. Maybe I followed the game's script a bit too much, but believe me; I will change it by the next chapter. For next chapter, the one who will get a spotlight is Yosuke because it is about him dealing with his own Shadow. And about battle scene, I'll make it as different as possible compared to what I had done in my early works. Anyways, please wait for the update while at the same time, please read and review. I'll be happy if you do that. Later~!<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)

*Edited version


	6. Shadows

_ Konishi Saki, my upperclassman, my senpai, the first time I saw her was at school. Like other students, she didn't appeal so much to me. Just like a normal student. Well, I can say that she's quite charming in her own strange way. Her wavy shoulder-length ashen gray hair and a pair of droopy eyes were some of her charm points._

_ But for me, it didn't matter. It's not like I knew her or anything since at that time, I was recently transferred here, into Yasogami High School. The reason why… well, I won't need to tell you that since you already get the idea._

_ But, the really first time when I really met her personally was when she began doing part-time job at Junes, a mart which my family managed. At that time, I was helping my father checking the stocks when I saw her lifting a seemingly-heavy box on her own. I knew that it was hard for her to lift a box that heavy since she's a girl._

"Need help?"_ unusually, I offered her assistance. Saki-senpai looked at me before she nodded, handing the heavy box to me before she took another box which was lighter. She thanked me before we went to bring the box into the store room._

_ If a task is made by two people, it would be faster to be done. Saki-senpai let out a sigh of relief as she took a brief rest. I took this chance to get to know her by buying her drink._ "Here, my treat,"_ I said to her, smiling. I could see her frowning before she smiled gently to me. I felt warm as I saw that sweet smile. Then she took the can of drink from my hand._

"Thank you,"_ Saki-senpai said, opening the lid of her drink. Then both of us went silent for a while before she spoke to me,_ "If I'm not wrong, you're Hanamura Yosuke, right?"_ she asked while still smiling._

"Y-yeah, i-it's me,"_ I answered nervously. I had to admit that she was beautiful even with those droopy eyes. Like I said before, it's a part of her charms._ "A-and… you're Konishi Saki-senpai, right?"_ it's my turn to ask her._

"Yep!"_ she nodded._ "Anyways, I'm really glad you helped. It's so hard speaking with other part-timers,"_ she blushed._ "It's so embarrassing…"_ she admitted._

_ It seemed that Saki-senpai couldn't get along well with other part-timers, since I knew that her parents owned a liquor store at the shopping district. It was quite complicated for her._ "Well, I think it's the same for me too,"_ I admitted._ "I'm still new here, and I barely know anyone at this place."

_ Then Saki-senpai giggled, much to my surprise. Her neutral expression was attractive but when she giggled, she looked astoundingly cute._ "Haha, you remind me of my brother. You're really cute, you know?"_ she grinned before she pinched my cheek._

"S-senpai!"_ it was inevitable, but I felt extremely embarrassed when she said that. I could feel my face reddened._

"Haha, sorry,"_ Saki-senpai said, putting her hand on my shoulder._ "But really, I'm really glad you helped. I hope we can get along fine after this,"_ she said, still smiling._ "Do you mind if I call you 'Hana-chan'?"_ she asked._ "I usually call my brother 'Naoki-chan', you see…"

"I-I don't mind,"_ I stuttered._ "I'm so glad to meet you here, Senpai."

_Saki-senpai nodded before she stood up._ "Well, break time's over,"_ she said, folding her sleeves._ "I've to arrange those things now. Later, Hana-chan,"_ she turned before she left me._

_ I could feel my heart beating faster. I resisted myself from making a wide smile. I put my hand on my chest, feeling extremely happy. I felt really, really happy._

_ But without my notice, there was a scowl of disgust on Saki-senpai's face as she left me._

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 06: Shadows

Chie felt really, really angry at one person named Hanamura Yosuke for his stupidly rash action. Despite not being, by her own admittance, the brightest bulb, she already got a feeling that the idea about using a safety line as a way to get out from the world inside the TV wouldn't work. She also blamed Seta Souji for not thinking about this thing.

A moment earlier…

"You guys came!" Yosuke seemed pleased to see Chie and Souji coming towards him. He already prepared a safety line and a golf club to be used inside the TV world.

"We came to stop you, idiot!" said Chie angrily. She was worried about Yosuke, after all since he seemed to be devastated by Saki's death. At school, Yosuke had made a theory about how Saki's death (and by extension, the announcer's death) had something to do with the TV world and the Midnight Channel. Despite how much of them made sense, going into the TV world seemed to be a foolish action to be made. "C'mon, you really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous," she tried to convince Yosuke to rethink about his decision.

"I know," Yosuke nodded. "But we were able to come back once, right?" he looked at Chie. "If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet the bear again."

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!" Chie retorted.

Yosuke made a serious face. "Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me," he said with serious voice.

Chie looked down. "T-that's true, but…"

Then, Yosuke looked at Souji. "What about you, Souji? Could you just walk away?" he asked the silver-haired teen.

"I…" Souji was thinking for a moment before he glanced at Chie. Remembering how the world had affected three of them, especially Chie had worried him. If Chie followed them, she might end up getting sick. He was also certain that the world was dangerous. Last time they went into that place, he could feel some strange presence, inhuman presence to be exact. Something like that couldn't be good. "I'm worried about Chie," he said.

"Yeah…" Yosuke took a glance at the flustered Chie who was embarrassed when Souji said that he was worried about her. "I'm worried about her too. Souji, it'll be just you and me," he said to Souji. Then he looked back at Chie. "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this."

Yosuke handed Chie the safety line which was tied on his body. "Huh, what's this? A rope?" she asked.

"We'll go in with this tied on me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here," Yosuke said to Chie.

"W-what, then is this a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec…" Chie could feel something bad from this. Then Yosuke handed Souji the golf club.

"Here, Souji…" Souji took the golf club from Yosuke's hand. "This is for you," Yosuke said. "And this too," Yosuke pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Souji. It was some medicine, complete with a roll of bandage. "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed," Yosuke said, grinning.

"Yes," Souji nodded, examining the golf club's weight. "Nice one," he commented.

"It's Junes brand," Yosuke said. "Alright, let's go. There's no use wasting any more time," he said with determined expression. He looked at Chie. "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope," he said to Chie.

Souji made a signal to Yosuke before he went towards the TV where they used to enter the TV world before. He touched the screen, making a ripple-like pattern on it. Yosuke grabbed Souji's sleeve, following him to enter the television.

"H-hey, I said wait!" Chie cried. Before she could do anything, both boys had already entered the screen, leaving Chie alone with the safety line in hands.

And that's the end of the flashback…

Chie had already expected this kind of outcome. The lifeline was cut off a moment after both Souji and Yosuke entered the screen. She fell on her knees, shivering in horror.

"See? I knew this wasn't gonna work!" Chie whimpered.

* * *

><p>The fall wasn't nice at all. While Souji managed to balance himself while falling, making it less hurt, Yosuke landed on his rear first.<p>

"Oww…" Yosuke grunted. Then both Yosuke and Souji picked themselves up and found out that they arrived at the same place as before. Yosuke looked at Souji. "Is this?"

"Yes," Souji nodded. "Same place."

"Yes, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!" Yosuke made an assumption.

Like before, this place was filled with thick fog, making it difficult for both of them to see clearly.

"You guys…" then, a voice was heard. "Why'd you come back?" a strange animal, the mysterious bear came into view. It was the same like the one they saw before. Then it stopped in front of Souji and Yosuke before it let out a growl. "I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

"You're that thing from last time!" Yosuke said. "Wait, what the hell did you just say?" he asked the strange bear.

The mysterious bear turned its back. "Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here," the bear spoke. "It's making this world more and more messed up," it said, sounding depressed. Then it faced back at those two. "This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in," Souji could feel hostility in the bear's voice. "That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!"

Souji pressed his palm on his head, sighing heavily. He already expected trouble at the time he entered this place, but not this trouble. "Umm… bear-san, I don't think you should label us like that," he spoke to the bear.

"But, isn't that obvious?" the bear retorted.

"What're you talking about, 'throwing people in'?" Yosuke asked furiously. "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die!" he said. "Who would do such a-!" suddenly, Yosuke stopped. "Wait a sec…" he immediately turned to Souji. "All this talk about someone throwing people in here, does that mean Senpai and the announcer?" he wondered.

"Sounds like it," Souji confirmed.

"Did that 'someone' throw those two in here?" Yosuke said. "H-hey, what do you think?" he asked Souji.

"That must be it," Souji nodded. "There's no way it can be a coincidence," he said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, I agree…" Yosuke spoke. Then he pointed his thumb at the mysterious bear. "Let's assume he's telling the truth. Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them?" he made another assumption. "If that's the case…"

"What're you guys mumbling about?" the bear asked, annoyed. "Why'd you come here, anyways?" it asked. "It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever," Yosuke retorted. Then he grinned as he touched his safety line (which was, unnoticed to him, cut off). "We don't need your help this time. See, this time we have a life-!" then he found out that it was cut off and was surprised. "Whaaat?" his eyes widened in shock.

"…" Souji mentally face-palmed himself. How couldn't he predict something like this to happen, anyway?

Meanwhile, at the real world…

"Waa…" still holding the already disconnected lifeline, Chie slumped on the floor, crying.

Back to the foggy TV world…

"H-hey, you better let us out once we're done investigating here!" Yosuke said to the bear.

"Grrrr…. I'm the one who wants to investigate!" the bear stomped its cubby feet on the floor. "I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now!" its wide, round eyes were looking at both Souji and Yosuke. "Do you have proof? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"Proof, huh?" Souji frowned as he put his golf club on his shoulder. "Well, if we're the culprits, we might already hit you with this," he said, tapping the golf club on his palm. The bear quickly stepped aback.

"Yeah, it's not us! I hope it's enough for us to prove to you!" Yosuke supported Souji's statement. "Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time when we came by accident. We're dead serious!" Yosuke said. "Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world. Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it," he said, making a serious face. "It has to be related to this place, somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

"A dead body?" the mysterious bear seemed confused. "Whenever the fog appears? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent," the bear could be seen shuddering.

Question marks seemed to appear above their heads when the bear was talking about Shadows.

"Ahhh… I get it…" then, the bear spoke.

"Huh? If you get it, then explain it to us, damn it!" Yosuke grew impatient. "If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here? Shadows get violent?"

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!" the bear said. Then it lifted its chubby arms. "Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" it said.

Groaning, Yosuke responded, "I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you. Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying?"

"I-I'm just saying… you might be the culprit…" the bear stepped back as it spoke uncertainly. "I'm just making sure…"

"What? Man…" Yosuke put his palm on his face. "This bear's driving me nuts…" then he looked around the place, which looked like a TV studio. "What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio…" he said. "Something's being filmed here?" then he remembered something. "H-hey, don't tell me… is that weird show being filmed here?" he asked the bear.

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" the bear asked, seemingly confused.

"Uh… I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here," Yosuke said.

"Huh? I don't get it," stated the bear. "This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here," it said.

"Always been like this?" Souji frowned.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!" the bear said.

"Urgh…" Yosuke grunted. "We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter!" he said. "You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here!" he pointed his finger at the bear accusingly. "Maybe you're the real culprit!" then he went towards the bear. "And what's with that stupid costume? I'd say it's time you showed your face!"

Yosuke stood in front of the bear, forcefully pulling its head. He managed to remove the head with a single pull, but much to his surprise, behind the costume, he saw **nothing!** It was empty inside the costume! Even Souji was appalled when he saw it.

"Whoa!" the head that Yosuke was holding fell onto the floor. Despite headless and empty, the remaining lower half of the bear was still moving, searching for its disembodied head. It picked its head before it put the head back onto its place. "What the hell are you?" Yosuke asked the empty costume. "It's empty inside…"

"Me…? The culprit…?" the bear spoke. "I wouldn't do such a thing. I just live here…" it said sadly. "I just want to live here peacefully…"

"…" Yosuke couldn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits," the bear said at last. "But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him," it said. "Promise me, or else…" the two teenagers could sense poison from the bear's words. "I'm not gonna let you out," it said.

"You little…!" Yosuke grunted.

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess!" the bear said in sad voice. "And then… and then… I…" and the bear began crying. "Waaaahhh!" it cried.

"W-what're you crying for all of a sudden?" Yosuke was freaked out by the bear's action. "Geez, this thing's really weirding me out," he sighed.

Souji scratched the back of his head, totally confused by this bear's action. But basically, the bear was asking him to search for the real culprit that had been throwing people in this world.

"Hey, what should we do?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"We…" Souji was thinking for a while before he recalled the time when he met that strange Igor guy that other day.

_"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you,"_ Souji still could remember what Igor had told him.

_"I see… so this is what he meant,"_ Souji thought. Then, since this bear had asked, he might as well help. After all, this was the only way for them to get out from this world.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me?" the bear asked.

"I promise," Souji smiled. "We'll help you," he said.

"T-thank you!" the bear turned to Souji, thankfully bowing to him.

Yosuke grunted. "Damn bear, practically holding a gun to our heads," he shook his head. "But… it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark," Yosuke said. "Look for the culprit, huh? Bring it on! You got my word, too!" Yosuke grinned.

Souji smiled. It seemed that they had received an unlikely ally, but still an ally, nonetheless.

"Might as well introduce ourselves," Yosuke said. "I'm Hanamura Yosuke," he said before he pointed his thumb at Souji. "And this is my buddy, Seta Souji. You got a name?" he asked the bear.

"Teddie…" the bear answered.

_"Clever…"_ Souji thought.

"Huh…" Yosuke made a scowl. "Figures…" he said. "But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" he asked Teddie.

"I dunno…" Teddie answered. "Oh, but I know where the last person came in!" he said.

"The last person…? You mean Saki-senpai?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name," Teddie said. "I'll take you there, you might find clues," he said. Souji and Yosuke nodded. "Oh, one thing first," Teddie took out something from his costume. "You two should put these on," he said before he handed them to Yosuke and Souji.

Yosuke looked at the thing that was handed by Teddie, which was pair of glasses. "What're these glasses for?" he asked before he put them on. The glasses Yosuke were holding had orange frame while the one with Souji was silvery gray. They put the glasses on and were surprised at the result by putting them on. "Whoa! The difference is like night and day! With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist," Yosuke said.

"They'll help you walk through the fog," Teddie explained. "Well," Teddie patted his chest proudly. "I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me!" then his voice faltered. "Uh… but I can only show where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves," he giggled timidly.

"What happened to relying on you?" Yosuke was a bit panicked. "T-there better not be any monsters, you understand?" he said.

"We brought weapon though," Souji showed his golf club.

"But they're more for show," Yosuke sighed. "Look, we just got here! If it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us?" he asked Teddie.

"Uh uh, no way," Teddie shook his head. "No way. I've got no muscle," he said. "Oh, oh, I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?"

_"Is that really true you can't fight, little bear?"_ Souji thought before he went towards Teddie. _"Might as well test for a bit,"_ he placed his hand on top of Teddie's head before he pushed him. With a yelp, Teddie fell.

"Uwah, nooooo!" cried Teddie as he fell onto the floor. He flailed his short arms and legs, trying to get up, to no avail.

Yosuke scowled. "I-is this thing for real?" he wondered. "Ugh, this is so lame…" he sighed. "We swore to find the culprit, and this is all the backup we get…?"

"Oh yeah," Teddie stopped struggling. "Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?" he asked.

Yosuke let out a heavy sigh. He recalled the time when he heard the devastating news of Saki's death. "That doesn't matter right now," he said, shaking his head. Then he looked at Souji. "Anyways, at least we know Senpai might have been thrown in here," he said to Souji. "Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving, Souji."

As for that, Souji and Yosuke moved for the place, but Teddie couldn't get up. "W-waaaaiiiit!" Teddie wailed.

* * *

><p>Three of them arrived at a place which resembled the shopping district. The buildings were so elaborate, except that they were pale and ominous-looking, and the sky was red and black in color.<p>

"What is this place?" Yosuke looked up. "It looks just like the shopping district," he said.

"It looks so similar to the original," Souji nodded to himself.

"What's going on here?" Yosuke glanced back, looking at Teddie who was behind them.

"Some weird places have appeared here recently," Teddie explained. "Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do," he sounded depressed.

"Uh… by the way, why are you standing so far from us?" Yosuke asked Teddie. The bear was standing about three meters away from the two teenagers. "You better not be planning to high-tail if something does come up," he said to Teddie.

"Of course not!" Teddie replied. "I mean, uh, I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way…" he said, averting his gaze, embarrassed.

Souji sighed but he didn't lower his guard. He tightened his grip on his golf club. He couldn't be sure if he could react to anything that could ambush them. He had to rely on his skills in kendo if anything like that came out.

"Man… they really went all out on this," Yosuke commented, complimenting those who worked to make this place. "But, all of all places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here," Teddie said.

Yosuke sighed. "As usual, nothing you say makes any sense," he said, massaging his temples. "But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's…" then he immediately ran towards the place he thought about. Souji and Teddie followed him.

* * *

><p>"I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run!" Yosuke said, catching his breath. Three of them were standing in front of a store which took form of the liquor store at the real shopping district. "Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here?"<p>

"Only one way to find out," Souji said, tapping his golf club on his palm.

Yosuke nodded before he went towards the entrance of the store but Teddie suddenly said, "W-wait a second, t-they're here!" he looked terrified.

"What?" Yosuke looked at Teddie, confused.

"Shadows…" Teddie said. "I had a feeling they're going to attack!" he said, panicking.

Then Souji felt something in the air. It was a pure intent of destruction, he knew that. The squishing sound could be heard from the entrance before something came out from it. Two black goo-shaped objects came out from the entrance and there were two blue masks on them. Yosuke immediately retreated, knowing that it was dangerous to approach them. Then the goo-shaped hideous monsters moved, leaving the slimy trails as they moved. Panicking, Yosuke fell on his knees.

"What in the world are they?" Souji muttered, preparing himself with his golf club in his hands. As the monsters moved, they began to take another form. They turned into ball-shaped monsters with enormous tongue.

_"How am I supposed to fight them?"_

* * *

><p>"How am I supposed to fight them?"<em> I muttered as the monsters floated in the air. I tightened my grip on my weapon, but using this golf club, I doubt I could do anything to them.<em>

**Still hesitating, I see…**

_Who's there?_

**Fear not, son. They are mere fragments of human's consciousness, something that is lower than you, something that you can conquer easily. Like I said before, this is time when I will come to assist you. Please be prepared.**

_ You? Who are you?_

** I am you, and you are me, and I am the one who heed for your desperate call. Deep within the sea of your soul, I emerge. I am your reflection, your mask, something that you can use to face your life's hardships. I am thou and thou art I, the time hath cometh to open thy eyes and call forth what is within…**

_ Standing before me was that man with helmet and long black coat. Holding his naginata with his right hand, he offered me his left hand._

**Come, then. The battle has just started, and you don't like losing a battle, am I right, Seta Souji?**

"Yes,"_ I nodded, taking his hand._ "And who are you?"

**I am Izanagi, your Persona, your other self, the father of gods, the Original God. Let's show them the strength of your soul. Let's crush our enemies. Let's show them who's the boss.**

* * *

><p>"Let's show them who's the boss," Souji smirked as a card mysteriously appeared in his hand. He could feel it. Powers, strength, courage, all of them were seeping into him, pulsating, growing steadily. The card in his hand released such bright azure light before his whole being was wrapped with light.<p>

The monsters, Shadows grew agitated. They paid their attentions at Souji, knowing that this boy was their threat. But Souji grinned, knowing that he wielded the power that could annihilate those monsters.

"Per…" he spoke. His gray eyes dilated. "…so…" the card floated. "…na!"

**Use me well…**

Souji crushed the card with his bare hand. A sound of glass breaking resonated in the air before the fragments of the cards swirled in the air, forming something which was a humanoid creature.

It was Izanagi, Souji's Persona, his other self. The black Persona radiated such brilliant light before he gazed down at the Shadows. He lifted his naginata over his head before he dashed towards one of the Shadows, striking it with his naginata. The monster was cleaved into halves before dissolving into black particles.

"Whoa…" Yosuke couldn't believe what he just saw. Souji just summoned a monster to battle those Shadows!

The remaining Shadow tried to attack Souji by swinging its enormous tongue but Souji deflected the tongue attack with his golf club. Then he delivered a kick on the monster, dazing it.

"Annihilate it…" Souji spoke in cold, emotionless voice. Izanagi nodded curtly before he snapped his fingers, creating a spark of electricity on the tip of his clawed fingers, and the monster was struck by a ray of lightning. The monster screamed in agony as its flesh dissolved into nothingness.

In just two minutes, Souji managed to defeat those monsters with ease. He put his golf club on his shoulder before he looked up at Izanagi who was still floating. Giving him a curt nod, Izanagi began to dissolve, returning back into Souji's soul.

"Thank you…" Souji smiled, putting his hand on his chest.

Yosuke ran towards him. "W-whoa, what was that?" he said with awe. "Did I hear you say 'Persona'?" he asked. "What was it? I mean, what did you do?" he sounded excited. Then he grinned. "Hey, you think I can do it too?" he asked.

"Umm… I dunno," Souji responded.

"Calm down, Yosuke, you're troubling Sensei!" Teddie went to Souji's side.

"Sensei?" Yosuke frowned.

"Gosh almighty!" the bear looked impressed as he looked up at Souji's face. "You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear!" he said as his big, round eyes were gleaming with admiration. "I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!" then he gasped. "Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"

Souji looked into his palm for a moment before he looked back at Teddie's face. "Kind of…" he answered.

"Hah, that's what I thought! This is really something!" Teddie exclaimed happily. Then he turned to Yosuke. "Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

Yosuke went towards Teddie before he pushed Teddie. "Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show me any respect?" he grumbled.

"Sorry…" Teddie said.

Then Yosuke scratched the back of his head. "W-well, your support wasn't bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that," he smiled.

"Huh? Really…?" the bear was embarrassed. "Hehee…" When Souji was battling those monsters, Teddie was assisting him in determining their weakness. He was the one who told Souji that those monsters were weak against electricity.

Yosuke looked at Souji. "All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out," he grinned while giving Souji a thumb-up. "Now, let's get back to the investigation!"

They then went towards the entrance, deciding to take a look into the liquor store.

"Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here…" Yosuke muttered. Suddenly, they heard strange voices. Those voices echoed and came from everywhere, it almost sickening.

**"I wish Junes would go under…"**

** "It's all because of that store!"**

"What the?" Yosuke was confused. "What the hell is going on here?"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Note: Well, what we have here? A quick update? Hahahahahaha! Please praise me for my enthusiasm! Haha, just kidding! Well, here it is, chapter six. While still taking the actual script of the original game, I altered them for a bit. The battle scene is also different compared to what I usually did to my other stories. Anyways, this is a treat for you, readers. I hope you love it. As usual, please read and review.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)

*Edited Version


	7. Jiraiya

**"I wish Junes would go under…"**

_Shut up…_

**"It's all because of that store!"**

_Hey, I got nothing to do with it! It's your problem! Shut up already!_

**"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there…"**

_Stop… Senpai has nothing to do with this…_

**"Oh my… how could she, with her family's business suffering like it is…?"**

_ No, please stop. Please, I'm begging you…_

**"I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."**

"Stop it…"_ those voices were unbearable and I had to cover my ears to prevent myself from hearing them. My body was shaking. I gritted my teeth._

**"That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy…"**

** "What a troublesome child…"**

_Shut the hell up, damn it! Senpai has nothing to do with this!_

"Yosuke, are you alright?"_ I felt a light pat on my back. I looked behind and saw Souji, seemingly concerned. It seemed that he knew those voices were troubling me._ "Ignore 'em…"_ he said, putting his golf club on his shoulder._

_ I turned to Teddie who seemed quite agitated like both me and Souji._ "Hey… hey, Ted!"_ I said to the bear._ "You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right?"_ I asked him._ "So… does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here?"

_Confused, Teddie answered,_ "I… only know about what's over here…"_ he looked at the entrance of the liquor store. Three of us were standing in front of the ominous-looking building. I got a feeling that we might encounter more of them, the Shadows. Knowing this, I gulped._

"Fine…"_ I came up with a resolution._ "Whatever's going on here, we'll find out ourselves!"_ I said. It should be the only way to know the truth behind Senpai's death._

"Let's go…"_ Souji tapped the golf club on his shoulder two to three times before he ran into the building. Both I and Teddie followed him._

_ …_

_ I gasped in amazement. Even the interiors seemed to be very elaborately-made. Barrels of sake were stacked. The reeks of alcohol filled the interiors. I got a feeling that despite being the imitation of the real one, all these liquors were real. But I didn't have time for that because we would search for the truth behind Saki-senpai's death._

_ As we entered the store, once again the voices could be heard._ "Damn it, not again…"_ I grunted._

**"Saki, how many times do I have to tell you?"**

_ A yelling of a man, sounded familiar._ "I-is this… Senpai's dad…?"_ I wondered._

**"You know what the neighbors said about you, right?"**_ the voice sounded angry._ **"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations!"**

_ I began to feel dizzy even though I was wearing the special glasses. Saki-senpai… she's…_

** "Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!"**

_ My feet felt weak before I fell to the floor. Please, someone tell me this could be nothing than a dream._ "I… I can't believe this…"_ I clenched my fists before I slammed them on the floor repeatedly._ "She seemed like she had fun at work. She never said anything like this to me,"_ then I stood up before I screamed._ "You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things?"

"People hide things from others…"_ then, Souji spoke._ "I assume you already knew it, didn't you?"_ his silver eyes were looking at me._ "Not only the first time I met her, you already got a feeling that she's hiding something from you, right?"

_ I bit my lip. Souji was right. Yes, I got this vague feeling about Senpai hiding something from me._ "Damn…"_ I muttered a curse. Then I saw something before I ran towards it. On a table, I saw several photos scattered on it. Those pictures were the pictures of part-timers at Junes, including Senpai._ "These photos…"_ I picked one of them which had me and Senpai in it._ "It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes. W-why's it cut up like this?"

_ In the scrap of picture I was holding, Saki-senpai was smiling, standing beside me, who was smiling at that time. Seeing her smile made my chest hurt._

**"I… never had the chance to say it…"**

_ This… Saki-senpai's voice?_

**"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"**

_Me?_

**"…that he was a real pain in the ass."**

_What?_

**"I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all…"**_ the voice continued._ **"But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic. What a dip…"**

"P-pain in the ass?"_ it was simply unbelievable. I couldn't believe the thing I was hearing just now. For Saki-senpai, I was a pain in the ass?_

**"Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back,"**_ Saki-senpai's voice continued._ **"I wish everything would just disappear…"**

"I-it's a lie…"_ my lips quivering._ "T-this can't be…"_ I slammed my hands on the table, making the pictures fell to the floor._ "Senpai's not like this…!"_ I was practically screaming._

_And a pair of yellow eyes was looking at me._

_And a maniacal grin was formed._

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 07: Jiraiya

**"It's… so sad… I feel sorry for myself, boo hoo…"** a voice which resembled Yosuke then was heard. It sounded like it was mocking Yosuke. Unlike Yosuke's, the voice echoed and sinister-sounding. Immediately, Yosuke and Souji turned behind and saw a human figure which resembled Yosuke! A human figure which resembled Yosuke!

_"What the hell is that?"_ Souji immediately tightened his grip on his golf club.

** "Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass, ahahaha…" **the Yosuke(?) continued speaking while leering at Yosuke and Souji. Then Teddie came to their side.

"Huh? T-two Yosukes?" Teddie was surprised and confused.

Yosuke immediately went towards his doppelganger. "W-who are you?" he asked. Souji was standing behind him, preparing himself with his golf club. "I wouldn't think that!" Yosuke said.

The other Yosuke laughed. **"Hahahaha… yeah, right,"** his eyes were glowing yellow. His body seemed to be emanating some strange purplish aura. Souji felt that it was the same like the Shadows he encountered earlier, but this time it was stronger. **"How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?"** the other Yosuke asked while displaying a wide grin on his face. **"Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"**

Yosuke shook his head in denial. "W-what're you saying? T-that's not true, I…"

**"You put a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone,"** the other Yosuke continued, making a hand gesture. **"The more the merrier, right?"** he went closer to Yosuke as the real one stepped aback. **"You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation,"** he cackled before he continued. **"And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping…"** he pointed his finger at Yosuke's face.

"Stop it…!" Yosuke yelled.

The other Yosuke pressed his hand on his forehead as his purplish aura intensified. Then he laughed. **"Hahahaha… why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit!"** he then showed his creepy grin that displayed his teeth. **"Or maybe… I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that? Because I AM you!"** then the other Yosuke looked down. **"You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole?"** the other Yosuke stretched his hands up. **"The world inside the TV… now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you?"**

Yosuke was still in denial, shaking his head while wincing as he heard his doppelganger saying those things. "That's not true…" he said. "Stop… stop it…"

This time, the other Yosuke was seemingly displeased by Yosuke's constant denial. **"Heh, you're just trying to act like a big shot. If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero!"** he said, patting his chest. **"And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"**

"That's not true!" Yosuke growled. "What are you? Who are you?" he asked the doppelganger.

The other Yosuke chuckled. **"I already told ya…"** he said simply. **"I'm you… your Shadow. There's nothing I don't know about you…"** he said as his yellow eyes gleamed.

"Screw that! I don't know you!" Yosuke retorted. Then he yelled, "You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

And the other Yosuke laughed.

**"Hehehehehehe…. hahahahahahahahaha!"** he pressed his hands on his stomach. **"That's right! Say that again!"** he yelled, making a maniacal grin.

"Uh… you're not me…" Yosuke said, seemingly terrified. "You're nothing like me!"

**"Huh! Yeah… that's right…"** purple aura that came out from the other Yosuke's body thickened. **"I am me now,"** he said proudly. **"I'm not you anymore, see?"** his whole being then was swallowed by purple mist. **"And from this day, Hanamura Yosuke never exists! There will be no Yosuke anymore!"** air began to thicken and Yosuke got trouble breathing because he was too close to his other self. Then Yosuke fell to the floor and Teddie went towards him immediately.

"Sensei, here it comes!" Teddie shouted at Souji.

"Gotcha!" the silver-haired boy brandished his golf club before he concentrated himself, calling for his other self from the sea of his consciousness. With a confident grin, he calmly walked towards the place where the other Yosuke was standing. "Ready to kick ass?" he muttered to himself.

**Want to bet?**

A card appeared in front of Souji. Using his left hand, he grabbed the card before he crushed it barehanded.

"Izanagi!" he shouted. The sound of glass breaking echoed within the liquor store before a creature materialized above him. The creature, a tall man in long black jacket with his head hidden beneath his metal helmet, Izanagi was holding his naginata before he spun it around. He was prepared and he would defeat this creature for Yosuke's sake.

As the purple mist subsided, an enormous creature came into view. It was a frog-shaped creature with cartoony-looking, but definitely dangerous. On top of that frog monster was a humanoid creature, but it was still looking dangerous all the same.

"Oh my…" Souji looked at the creature. "This gotta be a tough one…"

**"I am a Shadow… the true self…"** the creature, Shadow Yosuke spoke as it focused at Souji who was standing in front of it. **"I'll crush everything that bores me, starting with you!"** the humanoid creature on top of that frog monster pointed its finger at Souji.

"We'll see that…" Souji remarked before he attacked. "Izanagi, Zio!" he shouted.

Bzzzzzz….!

Izanagi fired a ray of lightning towards Shadow Yosuke but the monster easily dodged the attack before it counterattacked by attacking Izanagi with its enormous frog's hand. Izanagi was sent flying towards a stack of sake's barrels.

"Ngh!" the boy winced as Izanagi disappeared. He felt a little numb. "So it affects me as well, huh? Well, gotta be careful, then…" he lowered his body before he charged towards Shadow Yosuke. "Haaah!" he raised his golf club above his head before he swung it down, hitting the monster's head. A simple kendo's move, it was deadly all the same.

**"Gaahh!"** the monster grunted, feeling the pain from Souji's attack. Souji took some steps aback, observing the monster's movement. Then he felt something rolling towards his feet. He looked down and saw a bottle of liquor. He smirked as he got an idea, a pretty bright idea.

He immediately picked up the bottle before he ran towards a direction. "It's time to test it for a bit. Alcohol tends to burn, right?" he said.

**"You won't get away from me!"** Shadow Yosuke bellowed as he chased Souji.

Because the store was a little cramped, it was difficult for Shadow Yosuke to move around. As the monster chased its enemy, Souji abruptly stopped before he turned towards it. In his hand was the bottle of liquor he picked earlier. He grinned triumphantly before he tossed the bottle towards Shadow Yosuke.

"A little help?" the boy spoke to himself.

**Certainly, son…**

Crash!

Izanagi materialized above Souji before he fired a ray of lightning right onto the tossed bottle as the bottle was about one to two meters away from Shadow Yosuke. As the bottle was struck by lightning, the bottle exploded. Well, not really, but having a bottle of alcohol being splashed on your face wasn't good, even for a monster.

Boom!

The explosion was enough to make the monster agitated, but instead of injuring it, it looked pissed.

**"Y-you…"** Shadow Yosuke growled before the humanoid creature above the frog monster made a hand-seal like a ninja. **"Don't underestimate me!"** it bellowed before its body released a strong gust of wind. Souji's eyes widened as he felt the wind was blowing him, sending him towards a barrel.

"Urgh…!" his back hit the barrel. "Oww… my back…" he grunted before he picked himself up. Luckily his weapon was still in his hand. "Well, he's pissed now…" he sighed. "Gotta hurry…"

Meanwhile, Yosuke and Teddie were watching Souji battling the monster. Still feeling dizzy, Yosuke grunted.

"Damn it…" he tried to get up but his body felt weak.

"Yosuke, don't get up! You're still too weak to stand!" Teddie cried.

Then…

Boom!

Souji was sent flying by a blast of wind and he landed near Teddie and Yosuke. His right hand was wounded and his weapon, the golf club was twisted. It would be impossible to use it anymore.

"Oww… what an attack…" Souji stood up immediately. "It seems that I'm weak against wind…" he said, looking at the wound on his hand. Then he looked back at Yosuke. "Oh, you're awake. Are you alright?"

"D-dude, your hand…" Yosuke pointed at Souji's wounded arm. "You're injured!"

"Heh, just a little careless…" Souji shrugged. While the wound wasn't too deep, it wouldn't be good to leave it alone. "I guess I've to stop the bleeding first," he took out a roll of bandage that Yosuke handed to him before. He wrapped the bandage around his hand. "I should continue fighting that thing…"

"Wait!" Yosuke shouted, halting Souji from moving. "I'll help!" he said as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" Souji asked.

Yosuke looked down. "Y-yes, of course I'm sure!" he shouted. "Since that thing is me, why should I let it injure my friend?" he said before he picked a metal pipe that was lying on the floor. "Use this, Souji. Your golf club can't be used anymore. I'll assist you from behind!" he said with determined look.

"But you can't use Persona," Souji said.

"Then should I let that thing kill you, then?" Yosuke shouted. "Maybe that thing is spouting bullshit, but it's still me…" he admitted despite how hard it was for him to swallow. "Maybe it can kill me, but I won't let it killing my friend…" he said, handing the metal pipe to Souji.

"Yosuke…" Souji looked at Yosuke before they heard the rumbling sound. Shadow Yosuke had approached them. "Oh, it's coming…" he said, putting the metal pipe on his shoulder. "Yosuke, are you sure about this?" he asked. "You'll get killed if you're not careful…"

"I don't care!" Yosuke answered. "I just won't let it kill you!"

Souji smiled. "Then, I won't have problem using this plan…" he said, facing the approaching Shadow Yosuke. "Do you mind being a decoy?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Pain… in the ass!"<strong> the monster swung its enormous fist towards both Souji and Yosuke. They ran away separately as Teddie followed Souji.

"Sensei, I'll assist you!" Teddie said. "I'll try to find its weakness!"

"Thanks Ted…" Souji said to Teddie.

**"Heh, that's it? Boring!"** Shadow Yosuke shouted before it hit the barrels around it, scattering them around. **"I'll crush you all!"**

"Eat this, you freak!" Yosuke immediately threw a wrench towards his Shadow's head. While it wasn't enough to put any damage on it, he managed to make the monster put its attention on him. "C'mon, don't you wanna kill me?"

Crash!

"Whoa!" Yosuke ran away as Shadow Yosuke chased him. He might end up pulverized if he got closer to this monster. "Come and get me, you monster!"

**"Die!"** the monster bellowed before its body produced a powerful gust of wind and used it to attack Yosuke. The attack managed to blow Yosuke away, slamming him against a couple of barrels. **"Today, Hanamura Yosuke will no longer exist! Go to hell!"**

"Urgh…" as Shadow Yosuke came to approach him, Yosuke was injured. He could feel blood flowing out on his right arm. Some wooden splinter might have nicked his arm when he was thrown behind. "Heh, I won't lose to myself…" despite the incoming danger, he managed to smile.

"That's right…" then, two liquor bottles were seen thrown from behind before they were struck by lightning. Those two bottles exploded, stunning the monster. The one who threw the bottles, Souji took this chance to jump up onto the monster's body. "Since we'll be the ones who defeat this thing!" he smiled triumphantly before he swung his metal pipe on the humanoid creature above the frog monster.

Blam!

"Sensei, it's weak against electricity!" Teddie's voice was heard from behind. Souji immediately concentrated himself to call forth his Persona, Izanagi.

"This is it…" Souji muttered before a card hovered above his palm.

** Your call, then…**

"Persona!"

Crash!

Izanagi began to materialize before he fired a ray of electricity directly on the monster. Souji jumped down from Shadow Yosuke before it finally disintegrated by the attack.

"Finally…" Souji landed safely on the floor before he used the metal pipe to support himself. "Phew… what a battle…" he sighed. He felt a bit tired since he was fighting a quite formidable opponent. "But I guess that does it…" he looked at the disintegrating Shadow Yosuke. Its monstrous form dissolved before it turned back into its humanoid form which looked like Yosuke.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Teddie went running towards Souji. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Teddie…" Souji managed to smile despite being tired. "I just need a little rest…" he adjusted his glasses before he patted the bear's head. Then, he looked at Yosuke. "Yosuke…" then he glanced at the other Yosuke who picked himself back. His expression seemed neutral while his eyes were still bright yellow.

"Are you okay, Yosuke?" Teddie asked Yosuke. "Whoa, you're bleeding!"

"I-I'm fine," Yosuke gave both Souji and Teddie a pained grin as he put his hand on his wound. Then he looked at the other Yosuke. He grimaced for a while before he lowered his head, as if in shame. "I know… that thing came from me…"

"Yes, he's you…" Souji nodded before he put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder. "And remember, whatever he might be, you're still you…" he gave Yosuke a reassuring smile.

"Myself…" Yosuke put his hand on his chest before he went towards his other self. The Shadow did no longer show any hostility towards Yosuke. "Damn it, it's hurt to face yourself…"

Yosuke was standing about two meters away from his Shadow. The other Yosuke was still not showing any expression.

"You know, I felt ashamed to admit everything you said…" Yosuke began. "I knew it wasn't lying," he said. "I didn't want to admit it…" then he offered his Shadow his hand for a handshake. "You're me, and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of it is me," he forced a smile. Somehow, he felt much better after admitting it. It felt like putting down a heavy burden away from his shoulders.

Surprisingly, the other Yosuke smiled. It was a sincere smile, not a twisted smile. It was a smile of satisfaction as he took Yosuke's hand. Then his whole being was engulfed by warm azure light.

** "Thank you…"** it was the last thing the other Yosuke said before his whole being dissolved, forming a whole new figure. It was a humanoid creature in white disco suit with a long red scarf wrapping the neck. Yosuke wasn't sure if the creature's head resembled a mouse or a frog, but he didn't mind it because he was too amazed by the creature's brilliant appearance.

"This is my Persona…" Yosuke said in awe. He could feel the power of his Persona flowing within him. Slowly, he felt like the pain on his wound was lifted. Then he found out that his wound was already healed. "Who are you?"

**Hanamura Yosuke, the one who displayed determination, the one who is me, and it certainly means, I am you. From the depth of your soul, I was born. I am Jiraiya. Please don't hesitate to use me, then.**

"Hehe…" Yosuke chuckled before Jiraiya dissipated, returning back from where he was born. Despite having his pain lifted, he fell on his knees. "When we heard Senpai's voice, I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside…" he said, making a sad smile. "Haha… 'he was a real pain in the ass', huh? What a way to find out…" he said, putting his palm on his face. "Geez, this is so embarrassing…"

"At least you're still alive," Souji said, offering him his hand.

Yosuke smiled before he took Souji's hand. "If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happen…" he said before Souji pulled him up. "Thanks, Souji…" he grinned sheepishly. Then he looked at Teddie. "Hey, Teddie…" he said. "Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here?" he asked. "Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so," Teddie replied. "The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk. And you saw what happened next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kill the host," he explained.

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world," Yosuke concluded. Then he sighed. He was feeling tired and he needed a good rest.

"Yosuke's pretty worn out…" Teddie voiced his concern. "This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here…" he said. "I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back…"

* * *

><p>So, three of them returned to the place they were before when they first arrived.<p>

"Hey, Teddie…" Yosuke spoke to Teddie. "You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right?" he asked. "So that shopping district and the weird room we saw before…" he speculated. "Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is… did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"

"I don't know…" Teddie shook his head. "It never happened before," he said. "But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them."

"So… are you saying that," Souji said as he looked around. "This world killed them?"

"The fog does lift here sometimes," Teddie explained. "The Shadows get really violent then," then he shuddered. "I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens! Well, I sensed people twice before, but both of them disappeared after the fog lifted."

"So, let's get this straight…" Yosuke looked serious. "Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared and it ended up killing them," he said, putting his finger on his forehead as he concentrated himself. "Does that sound right?"

"It can't be just a coincidence," Souji agreed with Yosuke.

"So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Teddie confirmed it. "You were lucky. Sensei and me were here with you," he said.

"Damn it…" Yosuke muttered. "Senpai and that announcer… they were stuck here all alone. No one could save them," his body was trembling. Knowing how horrible Saki's death was, he could barely restrain himself from his anger.

"Yosuke…" Teddie looked at Yosuke, understanding him. "They disappeared when the fog lifted, but they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them," he said, trying to cheer Yosuke up. "They attacked us, though. Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies. It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!"

"That… doesn't sound bad at all…" Souji commented.

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear?" Yosuke looked at Teddie. "Like how you guys just saved me?"

"That seems to be the case," Souji nodded. "We might as well try…"

Yosuke nodded before he spoke, "Anyways, we need to catch the one who's been throwing people in here and make him stop," he said, clenching his fist. "Yeah… I'm finally starting to understand what's going on…"

"Umm… c-can I ask you something too?" Teddie suddenly asked.

"Sure, Ted…" Souji said.

"If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?" Teddie asked.

"You don't even know where you came from? How should we know?" Yosuke said.

Teddie sighed. "I know some things, mostly about this world. But I don't know anything about myself…" he said dejectedly. "To be honest, I never thought about it until now…" he sighed again.

"Are you serious?" Yosuke stared at Teddie. "No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer our of you…"

Both Yosuke and Souji sighed.

"Will you guys… come back here?" Teddie asked uncertainly.

"We made a promise…" Souji answered. "In our world, if we make a promise, we need to keep it," he said as he smiled gently to Teddie.

"You'll… keep your word?" Teddie looked at Souji with big bear's eyes.

Yosuke stifled a chuckle. "Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do," he said, grinning.

"O-oh, that's right!" the bear almost jumped. "Okay, I'll let you out! But there's one thing," he said. "I'll be waiting for you guys here…" he said, beaming a smile. "You need to come in from the same place every time, so we can meet up!" he said enthusiastically.

"From the same place?" the silver-haired boy frowned. "So what will happen if we use another TV?" he asked.

"You could come in from somewhere else," Teddie said. "But then you won't end up here," he added. "You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doooooomed," he said in spooky tone. "Got it?"

"Well, pretty much…" Yosuke nodded. "Alright, can you show us the way out?"

"Roger that! One exit comin' right up!"

And everything went smoothly after that.

Oh wait, we might be forgetting something here…

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaa…" Chie was still crying in front of the TV, still holding the lifeline in her hands.<p>

And then…

Flop!

Both Souji and Yosuke came out from the screen, right in front of Chie who was kneeling on the floor. "Ah!" she gasped as she saw both of them. Tears were running down her face. "Y-you guys came baaaaack!" she said while sobbing.

"Huh? Chie?" the boy with reddish brown hair was confused to see Chie crying. "Whoa, what's with that face?" he asked.

Angrily, Chie stomped her feet after picking herself up before she threw the lifeline right on Yosuke's face.

"Oww!" Yosuke fell backwards.

While still crying, Chie angrily shouted at both boys. "The nerve of you guys! You are such morons!" she said while still sobbing. "I can't believe this! You guys suck!" she continued crying. "The rope got cut up… and I had no idea what to do… I was so worried…" she said, wiping her tears with her hands. "I mean scared stiff, damn it! I hate you both!" she cried before she ran away.

"…" Souji was rendered speechless. He didn't have any idea what to say anymore.

Yosuke picked himself up. "I… I think that might've kinda sorta been our fault," he said, rubbing his nose that got struck by the rope earlier. "Maybe we did go a little too far…"

"I'm worried about her…" Souji voiced his concern.

"Yeah, me too," Yosuke nodded. "Let's apologize to her tomorrow…"

Souji nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow then…"

Yosuke sighed as he massaged his temple. "Phew, I'm completely wiped out. I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep," he said. "I think… I'm gonna sleep well tonight." he ruffled his hair. "Well, see you in the morning," he said.

* * *

><p><em>It was a good shower I got. Drying my damp hair with a towel, I went in front of my mirror in my room, looking at my reflection. Seeing my own image in the mirror reminded me of that encounter with my other self.<em>

_ I could see Jiraiya as well in the mirror. He's also me, a façade that I could use to endure life's hardship. He's my mask, my Persona, and I would use it to save people with my partner, Souji._

"Haha… it feels much better this way…"_ I laughed as I put myself on my bed. I could feel Jiraiya within myself, providing me power and strength I needed to face this life. I had already faced myself, so there's no way I could turn it down. I would stay true to myself, without deluding myself with lies and deception._

"Saki-senpai…"_ I said Senpai's name. Despite how much I heard at that time, I couldn't bring myself to hate her._ "Maybe you hated me… maybe you hated the whole world, but still…"_ I sat up._ "I still can't forgive the one who killed you. It might be tough for you, Senpai, being all alone at that place,"_ I balled my fist._ "You're scared, right? They're scary, right? Don't worry, Senpai… I was scared too…"

_ I stood up, going in front of the mirror once again to see my own reflection._

"I got a feeling that as long as I follow Souji, I'll be able to avenge your death,"_ I said before I looked up._ "He's so reliable, and he's good at fighting too. We'll avenge you in no time, Senpai, just wait for it,"_ I grinned._ "Don't worry, Senpai… rest well…"_ I closed my eyes._ "Please watch over us…"

_ As for that, I could feel Jiraiya was materializing behind me, floating upside down. I glanced at him before I felt more surge of power flowing into me._

**Orders?**

"Soon…"

_Please watch over me, Senpai…_

* * *

><p>Hi! This is it, chapter 7! This is Yosuke-centric chapter, which is about Yosuke basically (but the one who fights here is Souji). Next chapter, please expect more Yukiko. Like in the game, Souji and Yukiko will be meeting during the rain. Please expect some fluffy, fluffy scene for the next chapter. Oh, before I forget it, I had written a new one-shot with the title Claim Your Prize which is, of course, Souji x Yukiko. It's just for fun, though. Nothing serious at all for that story, as you can see for yourself. Well, this is a satisfying business for me and you guys please expect me to update this story soon. Please read and review, then.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	8. Schrodinger's Cat

_ It was a rainy evening when I saw him. Walking alone in the rain, clad in his school uniform and an umbrella which had the same color as his hair, he seemed to be walking home. I was sitting alone, resting. Then he saw me before he went towards me, giving me a polite nod and a small smile._

"Good evening, Amagi-san,"_ Seta-kun greeted me._

"Ah, good evening for you too,"_ I replied. I tried to give him my best smile, a smile I usually gave to our customers. Seta-kun smiled back._

_ …_

"Oh, are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand…"_ I said to Seta-kun who was sitting beside me. It seemed that this boy was quite concerned and a bit curious about what I was doing, so I invited him to join me, sitting under the gazebo, resting for a bit._

_ Somehow, sitting beside him made me feel a bit anxious. I rarely talked to boys around my age, so maybe it was normal. Seta-kun remained silent, seemingly waiting for me to talk first. Seta-kun seemed to be a person who didn't talk too much, so I tried my best to come up with a question. I didn't know how I looked when I was trying to find a suitable question, but the silver-haired boy beside me was smiling. I felt like being a fish on a chopping board, feeling nervous about being tonight's dinner. One had to wonder if sashimi would be good. Maybe a cup of sake would do that._

_ …_

_ Okay, that's funny. Well, back to the story. So, I asked him this question,_ "Umm… are you getting used to your new town and school?"_ I asked. I was curious about that because I never left Inaba since I was born. Seta-kun told me before that he changed schools many times before, so I was wondering how hard that was to constantly adapt to his new surroundings._

"Somewhat…"_ Seta-kun answered plainly, looking at me with his silver eyes. I didn't realize it before, but those eyes were pretty. I had to wonder whether it's his natural color or he was wearing contacts. Somehow, seeing those eyes reminded me of something so distant, something that I couldn't really remember._

_ Moonlight, promise, a shade of silver, a smile… a kiss…_

_ A distant, unreachable memory…_

_ Two children, under the night sky, making a promise…_

_ Please play with me._

_ …_

_ I immediately dismissed the thought as I responded to his answer._ "I'm glad to hear that. It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about,"_ I stated. Seta-kun was listening to me intently, so I continued._ "I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school,"_ I admitted. Then I remembered something._ "Oh, are you getting along with Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so… umm…"

_ As I mentioned Chie's name, Seta-kun's expression changed. He looked worried about something before he smiled._ "We're getting along, I think…"_ he answered._

_ I was happy to hear that answer. Not just for him, but for Chie as well._ "I'm glad to hear that,"_ I looked up, remembering how much of a help Chie was._ "Chie's really supportive, you know? It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need,"_ I said, smiling to the silver-haired boy beside me. Seta-kun tilted his head, listening to everything I said intently. Somehow, I was feeling comfortable while talking to this boy, unlike any other boys like Hanamura-kun or others._

"It sounds like Chie I know…"_ Seta-kun commented, nodding to himself. I let out a chuckle as he said that._

"We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes,"_ I said, reminiscing back our time during first-year. It was Chie's idea, about cutting class I mean, but we never ended up being caught. I heard that there were some students getting lectured my Mr. Morooka for the whole evening after being caught cutting classes._

_ Then, I realized that I was talking too much than usual. My face felt hotter before I gazed down, trying to hide my face, which might have turned red. I felt comfortable talking to Seta-kun and I realized that I was going too far._

"I should get going,"_ I managed to find an excuse. After all, I was sent out on an errant, so I should go and get the task done._ "I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn cannot function without me right now."_ I told him before I stood up. As I stood up, I saw something on Seta-kun's hand. His hand was bandaged and there was a red spot on it. I immediately touched his hand and I never thought I would do such thing._ "Y-you're injured!"_ I said, slightly panicked._

"I-it's nothing…"_ Seta-kun stuttered, and it was my first time hearing him stuttering like that._ "There's nothing serious. Just falling down the stairs, I guess…"_ he said, quite unconvincingly. He averted his eyes, trying to avoid my gaze. He looked nervous, as if he's trying to hide something. A few seconds later, he smiled to me._ "Sorry if I scare you, Amagi-san. You don't have to worry about me, and you don't have to hold my hand anymore,"_ he said gently, pointing at my hands that were holding his bandaged hand with his other hand._

_ I realized that I was holding his wounded hand. I immediately pulled back my hands before I bowed apologetically. I could tell that my face might have turned red, considering on how hot my face felt._ "I-I'm sorry, Seta-kun! I-I… I didn't mean to d-do that!"_ I exclaimed in a bout of panic. Seta-kun just laughed._

"It's alright, Amagi-san,"_ Seta-kun said reassuringly._ "Thanks for worrying, though,"_ he showed me his bandaged hand as he grinned._ "I promise I won't make you worried anymore, Amagi-san. I'll be careful after this,"_ he said._

"Y-yes, please do…"_ I answered nervously. I took a deep breath to calm myself. After calming down, I looked at him, giving him my best smile._ "Umm… I'll see you at school, then,"_ I said._

"I'll be looking forward for that,"_ he replied, nodding._

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 08: Schrodinger's Cat

Souji sighed as he rested himself on his couch. He had taken off his uniform as he put his white shirt on himself. He was tired after the battle with Shadow Yosuke. Luckily, he got some medicine and bandage handy. He tried his best to conceal the wound on his hand from Nanako so she wouldn't be worried about him. He glanced at the clock. It's almost midnight.

**It is raining…**

The silver-haired boy could feel Izanagi inside him. The Persona with his entire face concealed behind a metal helmet occasionally gave out a strange sound inside Souji's head. Souji had to wonder if he had to endure the buzzing sounds for the whole year. It's not like the sound wasn't unpleasant, but hearing the sound of metal scraping while sitting alone in his room was enough for him to jump in surprise.

"Who are you, exactly?" Souji asked Izanagi who was inside him. He wasn't sure if he could reply him.

**I am you. Didn't we have made it obvious?**

"Well, there are still many things I don't quite understand," Souji admitted, ruffling his silver hair. "And you didn't help either. 'I am you'? What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

**Be patient, son. Soon, everything will begin to make sense to you.**

"Great. Even 'me' is being vague to me. How can I figure everything out if there's nothing I can learn about? Who are you? Why me?" the silver-haired boy grumbled. "You see… after I called out my power," he looked into his palm. "After I called out my Persona, after I called out you, I felt so powerful. I felt like I can do anything in my life. But… then, I was confused. How could I get the power so easily?"

**For you humans, you call it 'luck'.**

Souji was stunned for a brief moment after Izanagi said that. After a while, he smiled.

"I think we'll get along pretty well," Souji stated. He could feel Izanagi smiling inside his head before his presence faded, sinking back into the sea of Souji's consciousness. As Izanagi faded, only the sound of raining could be heard. The boy let out a light sigh before he looked at his bandaged hand.

He remembered the time during his brief meeting with Yukiko. Talking to her somehow made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Just a sight of her beautiful, shiny black eyes was enough to make him suffocate. It took effort for Souji to regain control upon himself as he talked to her. Souji saw her fidgeting while striking a conversation with him, so he assumed she was uncomfortable to be around him as well. And a touch of her hands, well, he had to admit her hands were soft.

Well, that's normal, he thought. He might be a little different compared to other boys due to his unusual upbringing that caused him to become a distant and quiet boy, but as a normal human being, being attracted by a human being of opposite sex wasn't a strange concept to him. It's a part of human nature, after all.

Then, the image of his angel of the night flashed into his mind. The angel was smiling to him sadly, just to remind him that she's only a fragment of his fleeting memories that he himself couldn't grasp. No matter how hard he tried to remember, the recollections of his past were always dim. It felt like the memories of the angel deliberately avoided being found out by Souji's train of thought. Or maybe, just maybe…

He's just denying himself.

He's just denying himself from remembering about what happened during his childhood, during his meeting with the angel of the night. Maybe he didn't realize it, but the memories were too far to reach. Due to that, he stopped trying to remember, because he knew that he couldn't remember such memories (or avoid remembering, that was) due to a reason, and whatever the reason could be, he would only hurt himself in the end. And for him, hurting himself wouldn't benefit him at all. A wasteful effort, he might add. And he hated wasting.

"It is time," Souji looked at the clock on the wall. It's already midnight. He wasn't sure, but considering his past experience, something might appear on the screen. While it's still not really clear, the appearance of someone in Midnight Channel might have something to do with the murders of both Yamano Mayumi and Konishi Saki. He looked into the empty screen of his television. At first, it was blank. A few seconds later, light flickered on the screen before a blurry image appeared.

Souji couldn't tell who that was, but he was sure that he saw someone on the screen. It was a girl, based on the body. And the girl wore a kimono.

Wait.

Souji shook his head. An unpleasant feeling escalated within his mind, and he tried to shrug it off. After a while, the image faded.

* * *

><p>The day started with Chie, with her worried expression, rushed into the classroom, startling some of her classmates. Due to her abrupt entrance, the conversation between Yosuke and Souji regarding the image they saw last night on the Midnight Channel stopped. As the petite girl noticed them, she immediately rushed towards them.<p>

"Uh, Chie…!" Yosuke was the first to speak as the girl approached them. He still remembered Chie's outburst towards them yesterday after they escaped the TV world (and it's their fault to begin with). He thought that he should apologize. "Umm… about yesterday, we're sorry we worried you."

"Me too," Souji added.

"Oh, never mind that," Chie said, shaking her head. Yosuke might've been relieved, if not due to her worried expression. "Is Yukiko still not here?" she asked, looking around, trying to spot a certain someone in red. Souji got a feeling that he knew what worried her.

"Huh? Yukiko-san…? Uh… no…?" Yosuke replied, much to Chie's disappointment. "At least, I haven't seen her today," he added.

Chie flinched. "Oh, man. What should I do…?" she panicked. She looked at both Yosuke and Souji pleadingly. "Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real?" she asked. "You know, right? About how people showing up on Midnight Channel is related to that other world, is that for real?" her expression told Souji that she was hoping that she was wrong about this.

"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later-!" before Yosuke could finish, Chie immediately grabbed his shoulders. She was obviously shivering. "H-hey, what's that for?" Yosuke protested.

Chie bit her lip before she spoke. "The person on TV yesterday…" she pressed her nails on the fabric of Yosuke's uniform. "I think it was Yukiko."

And everything began to make sense for Souji. No wonder he felt rather familiar with the image on the Midnight Channel last night.

"T-that kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn…" Chie added. From her voice, Souji could tell that Chie was trying to not cry. "A-and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too."

"Interview, huh?" Souji mused. "That explains last night's special…" he said, recalling the special program he watched. "Satonaka, are you sure about what you saw last night?"

"I dunno, but I got worried, so I emailed her last night," Chie said, lowering her head. "But, she hasn't responded yet." She released her grip from Yosuke's shoulders and the boy let out a sigh of relief. "I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today." Then, her voice broke. "I... I don't know what to do…"

"Calm down," Yosuke said. "We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?" he asked. Both he and Souji were waiting for Chie's response.

"No…" Chie squeaked, looking at both boys in front of her. Her eyes were moist.

Souji sighed. "Satonaka, listen to us. While we're not sure yet, but I'm afraid that Amagi-san might've been thrown into the other world, judging from what you've told us. We don't know for sure about that though…" He tried his best to explain about the other world to Chie, including the monsters called Shadows.

Chie was confused by the information given by Souji. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "W-wait, are you saying that Yukiko was thrown in there?" she asked. Her expression seemed to be a mixture of surprise, fear and disbelief. Souji couldn't blame her for that

. "Like Souji told you, we don't know for sure," Yosuke said. "We should check to see if she's safe first," he suggested. "Give her another call."

Chie nodded as she frantically pulled out her cell-phone. She tried to call Yukiko, but only her voicemail picked up. "No good… her voicemail picked up…" Chie said fearfully. "She's not answering."

"Are you serious?" Yosuke asked. He glanced at Souji's face. "Then, is Yukiko-san inside that place?"

"S-stop it…!" Chie cried. Such thought was horrible and she couldn't even stomach such thing. "Something must've come up, like an errand or something…" she said. She wanted to believe that her dear friend wasn't in danger like what both Yosuke and Souji had thought. "Oh, or she might be helping at the inn! She wouldn't be able to answer her call if that's it!"

"Yeah, but would she skip school for that?" asked Yosuke skeptically.

"W-well, I'll give the inn a call," Chie looked into her cell-phone again. "Umm… I've got the number here somewhere…"

She gave the inn a call. Both Yosuke and Souji were looking at Chie as the girl waited for a response.

"C'mon, Yukiko… pick up!" Chie said.

And then…

…

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke!" exclaimed Chie, putting her hands on her waist. From the call earlier, Yukiko was safe and sound, helping at the inn. She was busy there and due to that, she couldn't go to school. "You got me worried over nothing!" she grumbled. "She was totally fine!" she huffed as she continue to glare at both boys in front of her, especially Yosuke. "And you were all, 'Is Yukiko-san inside that place…?' Hmph…" she snorted.

"Sorry…" Yosuke lowered his head. "But there is a reason we thought that."

"Oh yeah…?" What?" Chie demanded.

"Well, we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world," Yosuke pointed out. "I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV," he said. "But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about."

"If you say like that…" Chie said, confused.

"At least Amagi-san's still safe…" Souji said. "So, what're we going to do?" he asked Yosuke.

"Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school."

* * *

><p>"And I fought that big monster using my Persona and the rest is like what I told you before…" Souji told Chie the details about what happened during his encounter with Shadow Yosuke. "Ah, and about that Shadow…"<p>

"Okay, I think that's more than enough about my story escapades," Yosuke stopped Souji from telling Chie more about his shameful encounter with his other self.

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand, I'd never have believed a story like that," Chie commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yosuke agreed. "Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside," he paused as he looked around. There were many customers around them, and it would be hard for them to get into the other world with many people around. He sighed.

"How…? By talking to that Teddie guy?" asked Chie.

"Yeah," Yosuke nodded. "Too bad there're so many customers around… I forgot there's a sale in the electronic department today," he sighed as he massaged his temples. A few seconds later, an idea rushed into his head, which was represented by a bulb of light above his head. "I got it! C'mere a sec!" he told Souji before he went towards the TV they used to enter the other world. "Try sticking your hand in and calling him over," he suggested. "I bet the bear's wandering around the entrance anyway." Then, he looked at Chie. "Hey Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me," he said.

Chie raised one of her eyebrows. "A wall…?" shaking her head, she went anyway as she stood beside Souji. Both of them were standing by his sides, covering him from everyone's view.

Souji nodded before he touched the screen. Like touching the surface of a pond, his hand sunk into the screen. "Hey Teddie…" he whispered as he tried beckoning the bear over. While his hand was still in the screen, his eyes widened.

Nom!

"Oww…!" Souji winced as he pulled back his hand. He felt like something was biting his hand from the other side. He immediately took a look on his hand.

"What's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

"Shh! Not so loud, you idiot…!" Chie hushed towards Yosuke. Then, she noticed the mark on Souji's hand. "D-dude, is that a bite mark?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna cry…" Souji answered nonchalantly, rubbing his hand.

Flabbergasted and baffled by how the silver-haired boy could say such thing in such straightforward manner and stoic face, Chie rolled her eyes. No, you're not," she said. "Anyway, that stupid bear must've done it!" she grumbled. Annoyed, Chie pushed Souji aside and hissed towards the screen. "Hey, you…! We know you're in there!"

A few seconds later, they heard the muffled voice of Teddie from behind the screen. **"Ohh ohh, is this a game?** Teddie asked enthusiastically.

"No, it's not a game," Yosuke grumbled. "Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" he asked Teddie.

**"Who's 'anyone'? I'm a lonely bear as always,"** Teddie answered. He sounded a bit confused. **"This land feels so bear-en…"** the bear added before he laughed over the pun. **"Hehe, bear-en…"**

_"Oh dear…"_ Souji thought. The joke wasn't even funny, he almost laughed.

"Shut it!" Chie gritted her teeth. "So, there's no one inside? You're sure?" Chie asked. She wanted to make sure that Yukiko wasn't thrown into the other world, despite knowing that she was still at the inn, working.

**"I-I'm not lying!"** Teddie insisted. **My nose is running good as ever!"**

"Uh…" Chie sighed. She was relieved that Yukiko was still safe, but she's still worried nonetheless. She looked at Souji. "I-I'm still worried," she admitted. "I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway," she said, trying to smile. "Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone. But still…"

"Then, keep her company," Souji suggested.

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed. "You'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?"

Chie nodded. "Sure. I'll go pick her up at her house."

"That's good," Yosuke gave her a satisfied smile. "Maybe we can find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding," he said, hoping that nothing would come up that night.

"Yes," Souji nodded.

* * *

><p><em>This life is filled with many surprises, mine included. Such surprises involved finding a hidden, fog-ridden world behind the screens of TVs, fighting some inhuman monsters in that world and so on.<em>

**And don't forget me, son.**

_ Ah, you. And summoning a mighty ethereal warrior creature, who claimed to be my other self, a creature whose strength was able to battle those inhuman monsters, of course I wouldn't forget that. Like I said, my life was filled with many surprises._

_ And let's not compare those things with this:_

"Good evening!"

_And it's got worse after that._

"Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise. I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax', Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!"

**…**

_Look, even Izanagi was rendered speechless by that. Well, not his fault, but still. If you're wondering what I was looking at, it started during midnight, while I was watching Midnight Channel. And from the screen, I saw a very clear image. No, it's more like a low-budget TV show, with Yukiko as its host, but she looked different. She wore a very gorgeous-looking princess dress which exposed a lot of skin._

_ …_

_ It did not matter._

"And I came prepared!"_ Princess Yukiko squealed happily. _"I got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom!"

_ Oh god… I would've laughed if it's not that creepy. I continued to watch this little show until it was over._

_ A few seconds later, my cell-phone rang. It was Yosuke._

"H-hey, did you see that?"_ that was the first thing Yosuke said to me._ "That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her, and I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird?"

"Yeah, it gives my Persona a nasty surprise too…"_ I nonchalantly replied._

"Uh, what…?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh and… she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show. Was it like this before, too?"_ Yosuke asked._

"I don't remember that,"_ I answered._

"What's going on?" _Yosuke sounded confused. I didn't blame him for that. After seeing such thing on TV, no one could blame him._

"Calm down…"_ I said._ "Let's calm down and think about it."

"Y-yes, I'm calm now, calm now…"_ Yosuke tried to control his breathing._ "Tomorrow's Sunday, so let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning,"_ he suggested._

"Got it,"_ I said._

_ And the conversation ended._

_ The absurdity of the 'TV show' I just watched a moment ago had put a great strain on my head and I felt sleepy because of that. So, I decided to take a sleep. After getting into my futon, I closed my eyes and slept._

_ And I dreamed of it again…_

_ My angel…_

_ But this time, there was a difference…_

"Izanagi…?"_ I saw Izanagi, standing behind my angel. My angel was crouching while arranging rocks on the ground while humming a nursery rhyme while Izanagi was standing tall, looking at the river. My angel looked so small compared to Izanagi. While she was crouching, she was as high as Izanagi's knees._

**You do realize, do you not?**

_Izanagi spoke to me, looking at me with his glowing yellow eyes. My angel seemed to not notice the tall man's presence behind her._

"Realize what?"_ I dared myself to ask._

**You do realize that this kind of dream becomes more repetitive, is it not?**

"What do you mean?"

**Boy, for such a clever boy like you, you're rather dense.**

"You told me that before. So, what do you mean?"

** I don't know. It's up to you to decide. These memories are yours to reach, not mine. You may try to reach for those memories, or just let them go, deeming them as mere illusions. Boy, do you know what Schrodinger's cat is?**

"I know. But why are you asking that?"

**You see, those memories may be real, maybe not. Your decision will determine which one is which. That is the simple concept of Schrodinger's cat, right?**

"I don't understand. Please, stop playing riddles with me, Izanagi. You begin giving me a headache."

**Then, the time for you to make a decision doesn't come yet.**

"You're not making sense. Don't be so cryptic to me…"

**The time will come for you to understand, Chosen One… farewell… don't let the bedbug bite.**

"Right, whatever…"

* * *

><p>Hello, this is Chapter 8. Thanks for those who read this chapter. First of all, I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you may like this chapter. And if you read this, will you guys be generous and leave a review? I'll appreciate that.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	9. Worthless

_ Stupidity is contagious._

_ That was my first thought and comment as both Yosuke and I were arrested due to Yosuke flailing around his weapons he found in his closet. It was his fault to bring something like that at the public and it might be somehow my fault as well to be infected by the silliness of the situation (let's assume that silliness is some kind of disease). Well, for a normal teenage boy like me, it would be normal for me to get excited while seeing the sword and the knife Yosuke showed to me. I lost some reasonable part of me and got along with his stupid antic._

_ Alas, we were taken to the station. Luckily for both of us, Dojima-san was there to bail us out, bless him. Due to his intervention, that kind of little incident wasn't written into our permanent record, but we got scolded for that stupid thing._

_ Alright, besides the stupidity stuff, we also found out that Yukiko was really missing. It was the worst possible thing that could happen. Chie was panicking, both Yosuke and I were worried and that incompetent-looking wimpy and a pathetic excuse of a partner of Dojima-san, Adachi-san wasn't helping at all by suggesting that Yukiko's disappearance looked rather suspicious to him. He even threw out a theory that Yukiko or her parents might have involved in the murder cases of Yamano Mayumi and Konishi Saki._

_ Leaving the station, after hearing that our weapons were confiscated and we really needed weapons to explore the world inside the TV, Chie suggested this place, Daidara Metalwork or whatever. Ignoring the fact that Daidara, the old weapon-smith was willing to sell his weapons (or pieces of arts, as he called them) to us, teenagers, his assistance was appreciable. Chie suggested that we needed to wear school uniform to conceal the weapons (I don't know how it works, don't ask me). So, we return home for a bit and changed our clothes before we entered the TV world, into the same television we used before._

_ Inside the foggy world of television, Teddie was there, waiting. He told us that he did sense someone being tossed into the world. As we heard about the location of where this someone ended up, Chie was the one who first charged towards the location, much to our chagrin. Unlike us, she didn't have special power and Persona, and she might get hurt without the power._

_ Without wasting our time, we chased after her and we arrived in front of a castle which looked exactly the same like the one we saw last night in the Midnight Channel. The sky above looked really strange with black and red pattern flowing continuously without any explanation whatsoever. And as Teddie informed us that Yukiko might be inside the castle, Chie, being reckless, charged into the castle without even telling us first._

"Urgh… she's so stubborn,"_ Yosuke grumbled before he took out his weapon, which was a pair of knives._ "Well, I guess we have to follow her. Let's go, partner!"

_ I nodded as I unsheathed my katana which I bought at Daidara. While the sword might be designed to be a decoration, it still had its blade, albeit a little dull. It might be suitable enough to fight off the Shadows._ "Alright, let's go. We need to save Amagi-san."

_ The interior of the castle was rather elaborate with carpets and fancy-looking walls. Roaming around the castle were the Shadows. As they noticed us, they charged towards us, intending to kill us. But we were prepared as we summoned out Personas. I called out Izanagi while Yosuke summoned Jiraiya. As Izanagi zapped the monsters into oblivion with his electricity attacks, Jiraiya produced a gale of gust which destroyed the monsters into pieces of black goo. Not even that, Jiraiya was also capable to heal wounds, as he demonstrated it while both of us were wounded by Shadow's attacks._

"I hope Chie's doing alright,"_ Yosuke said worriedly before he noticed another Shadow pouching towards us. Despite how clumsy he could be, he was pretty agile while dodging the attacks of our enemies. I knew that it might be due to his Persona, but it was remarkable all the same. Within seconds, we demolished another Shadow._

"Congratulation, Sensei!"_ said Teddie from a safe distance. Due to his good memory and good sense of smell, we was able to identify the weaknesses of our enemies we were fighting and from a safe distance, he cheered for us. After demolishing any Shadow in our path, we continued onward to the next level._

_ Wait…_

**"Please play with me."**

_ I saw a little girl, clad in pink kimono, waving her hand to me. She was smiling brightly. My feet felt heavier and I felt like my heart throbbing faster. It felt like my heart might burst out from my chest soon. She was there, standing about three meters away from me, giving me a happy, heartfelt smile, a smile I wished I could reach and take for myself. It was my angel, this time appearing in front of me, in flesh._

"Dude, what's wrong?"

_ I flinched as Yosuke tapped my shoulder. My angel instantly dissolved into nothingness, as if she was a mere illusion all along. I blinked several times, looking at both Yosuke and Teddie who seemed to be worried about me._

**"Please… play… with… me…"**

_ The voice of my angel rang inside my head, and it sounded like an old, broken audio record. It slowly diminished before it finally vanished. I blinked again, trying to brush away the unpleasant feelings before I gave both Yosuke and Teddie a reassuring smile._

"It's nothing…" _ I said with reassuring tone. Then, I tightened my grip onto my sword before I called upon Izanagi from the sea of my soul._ "We should meet up with Satonaka-san. C'mon, guys!"_ I ran as I summoned Izanagi, crushing a horde of Shadows in my path as Yosuke followed me from behind, blowing away the enemies from blocking our way. We had to hurry or something might happen to Chie. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her._

"Persona!"_ both Yosuke and I yelled, summoning Jiraiya and Izanagi respectively, crushing any monsters in our path._

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 09: Worthless

Satonaka Chie was running along the corridor, just following her instinct. There was only one goal in her mind, and she would accomplish the goal no matter what.

_"Gotta… save Yukiko…"_

She occasionally stumbled upon some monsters, Shadows but due to some unknown reasons, the Shadows just ignored her. She did freak out the first time she saw one, but as she saw that those Shadows didn't do anything to her, she continued onward, running along the corridors, checking into one room to another and so on.

_"J-just wait, Yukiko! I'm gonna save you!"_

She didn't know where she was going, but she continued. Despite the fog and headache she experienced, she continued to run, searching for Yukiko. After several minutes running, she finally arrived in front of a large door. Her instinct was screaming at her, telling her that Yukiko might be behind the door, emphasizing on the word 'might'.

Steeling her resolve, she pushed the door open with both her hands before she went into a chamber. The first thing she saw in the chamber was a sight of a black-haired girl who threw her a smile before dissolving into the thick fog. Chie wanted to pursue her, but the girl was gone without any trace at all.

"Yukiko…!" Chie cried. Before she could move, she stopped as she heard a voice around her. She recognized that voice, it sounded terrifyingly familiar.

**"She said that red is good on me…"**

It was Yukiko's disembodied voice. Chie shuddered as she heard that voice before she tried to strengthen herself, looking around to search for Yukiko. But she found no one. Losing her wit, she just stood there, wishing that Yukiko could show up. A few seconds later, the door behind her was opened and both Yosuke and Souji, followed by Teddie rushed into the chamber. Both of them wore their glasses.

"Chie, are you alright?" Yosuke was the one who spoke to Chie. He looked worried. As Chie didn't respond to his question, Yosuke approached her. "Chie…?"

**"She said that red is good on me…"**

The voice repeated, and this time, it sounded melancholic. Teddie, Yosuke and Souji were surprised before they looked around, trying to look at the source of the voice.

"Yukiko-san…?" Yosuke called her out, but of course, nobody came out.

"It's the same like before…" Souji muttered, recalling the time before they encountered Yosuke's Shadow. He listened to what the voice said intently.

**"I hated my name… Yukiko…"** the voice continued. **"Snow…"**

"Yukiko… Snow…" Souji repeated with a whisper.

**"Snow is cold and it melts quickly…"** the voice lamented. **"It's transient… worthless…"**

_"Worthless…"_ Souji flinched. Some old recollections of his past resurfaced, but they vanished quickly before he could see them.

**"But it's perfect for me. Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless…"** Yukiko's voice continued. **"Still… Chie told me that red looks good on me."**

"Are these… Yukiko-san's inner thoughts?" standing in a safe distance away from Chie, Yosuke wondered loudly. "I remember hearing Saki-senpai's too."

"Yeah, this castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person," Teddie explained.

Chie, with her vision blurred by the fog, was astonished by what she heard just now. "Yukiko…" she trembled.

**"Chie was the one who gave my life meaning…"**

Souji flinched again. Another image resurfaced. It was a girl, his angel, sitting near the riverbank, crying alone. He tried his best to keep his composure.

**Your fault…**

Souji could hear Izanagi from within his psyche, whispering to him. He didn't know the meaning of this, but he had to brush the feeling aside so he could concentrate on saving Yukiko.

**"She's bright and strong, and she can do anything. She has everything that I don't…"** Yukiko's voice said. **"Compared to Chie… I'm… I'm…"**

…

**"Chie protects me. She looks after my worthless life. And I- I don't deserve any of it…"**

…

**"Chie is so kind…"**

"Yukiko… I-I…" tears gathered in Chie's eyes. She never thought that Yukiko would think about her like that.

"**'Chie is so kind,' huh?"** said a voice, this time sounded different. **"What a joke…"**

Chie gasped as she wiped her tears. She looked around to see the source of the voice. "W-what…?" Then, Souji and Yosuke felt a presence.

**"Hehehehe…"** a figure formed from within the fog, and it was a girl who resembled Chie. No, she looked exactly like Chie, except those glowing yellow eyes, that wicked grin and the aura she emanated. Chie was taken aback by her doppelganger's appearance.

"Oh man… is that…?" Yosuke gulped. He still recalled the horror he had to face while meeting his other self. And this time, the same would happen to Chie.

"It's just like Yosuke!" Teddie exclaimed. "She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow!"

"Damn…" Souji cursed. The last thing he would like to face was an abomination of suppressed self, which was quite a pain to fight. "Guys, get ready…" he told both Yosuke and Teddie.

Shadow Chie was laughing evilly. **"Are we talking about THAT Yukiko? She says I'm protecting her?"** she sneered smugly. Then, she laughed again. **"She says she's worthless! Ahahahaha, that's how it should be, right?"** the doppelganger looked into Chie's eyes with her glowing yellow eyes.

Confused, Chie retorted back. "W-what are you saying?"

Shadow Chie made a face. **"Yukiko's sooo good looking… sooo fair-skinned… sooo feminine…"** she snorted. **"She's the one all the guys drool over."** She patted her chest proudly. **"When Yukiko looked at me with such jealously, man, did I get a charge out of that,"** she grinned as her dark aura thickened. **"Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…"** she scowled as she said that. Then, she stomped her feet on the carpeted floor. **"I'm better than her… much, much better!"**

"No…! I have never thought that!" Chie, the real one protested. "I-I… I will never think of that!"

Meanwhile, both Yosuke and Souji were prepared for a worst-case scenario. Souji was holding his katana tightly as Yosuke brandished his knives. "W-what're we gonna do, Souji?" Yosuke asked the silver-haired boy beside him.

"We need to protect Satonaka…" Souji said firmly. He knew that she might get hurt.

Teddie agreed. "We need to protect Chie-chan right now!" he exclaimed. Others nodded before three of them rushed towards Chie.

"N-no, don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie shouted at them, almost hysterically. She was crying.

"Chie, calm down!" shouted Yosuke, thinking that she shouldn't provoke the Shadow any longer, or the Shadow would turn berserk.

Chie shook her head in denial. "No, no…! This isn't me!" she cried.

For Yosuke, the worst possible thing happened. "W-wait, stupid…! Don't say anything like that!" he shouted back at Chie.

"Calm down…" Souji spoke to Chie. "Something bad will happen if you don't calm down." He glanced at Chie's doppelganger, whose dark aura continuously thickened.

Shadow Chie, on the other hand, just laughed. **"That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone."** Shadow Chie changed the tone of her voice, as if pitying herself. **"I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person. I'm pathetic…"** then, she grinned again. **"But Yukiko… she depends on me…"** she laughed again. **"That's why she's my friend. I'll never loosen my grip on her. She's too important to me."**

Still in denial, Chie shook her head. "N-no… that is not how I think of her…" she replied weakly.

Laughing, Shadow Chie sneered. **"So, you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again? But the things are different now."** Her tone turned harsher. **"When the time comes… I'll be the one left standing."** Then, she chuckled again. **"You won't mind, right? I'm still you!"**

"Shut up!" Chie retorted. She stomped her one of her feet angrily on the floor. "You're…"

"Chie, no…!" Yosuke shouted, but it was too late.

"You're not me!"

_Throb!_

**"Hehehehe…"**

As Chie said that, her doppelganger's dark aura consumed her.

**"Ahahahahaha…!" **Shadow Chie's body began to morph into something else, something big and terrifying. The sudden surge of aura pushed Chie down to her knees before she fell on the floor. Due to the intensity of the Shadow's aura, she fainted.

"Chie…!" Yosuke shouted, going to Chie's side.

"It's coming! You have to use your power to save Chie-chan!" Teddie told Souji.

Shadow Chie took a form of a dominatrix-like creature, dressed in skimpy yellow outfit. Its face was hidden under a yellow mask which had a wicked-looking smiley drawn on it. Her hair was long and was moving on its own, moving like tentacles. Below the creature were a couple of pale-looking girls which looked like puppets. The creature held a whip.

"Man… this is so absurd…" Souji muttered as he prepared himself. "Yosuke, let's go!"

"Got it!" replied Yosuke before he called upon his Persona, Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, you know the drill!"

**You got it!**

"Izanagi, mind giving me a hand?" asked Souji to his Persona who was inside his own being.

**You sure are handful one, son.**

Both Yosuke and Souji were engulfed by azure light before their cards appeared in front of them. Souji grabbed the card and crushed it, as Yosuke slashed it down with one of his knives. Simultaneously, they shouted.

"Persona…!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up, my little angel. It's not bedtime yet…"<p>

_I opened my eyes and found out that I wasn't at the inn anymore. Instead, I was inside a foggy place I didn't recognize. Then, I felt someone touching my head. I looked behind and saw a little boy, around six or seven years old, silver-haired and was smiling gently to me. I gasped as I saw him._

"It's not time yet, my little angel…"_ the boy said before he stepped behind. Moments later, he was swallowed by the thick fog, disappearing. I placed my hand on my head, feeling slightly dizzy and a bit nauseous. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was a sound of doorbell. After that, everything turned dark._

_ I stood up. Somehow, the fog was too thick and I could barely see my own hands. I felt weakened and unable to walk properly. So, I had to rest for a bit, leaning myself against a wall._

_ While I was resting myself, I wondered about who the boy was. Somehow, he reminded me of someone, but I could only recall some vague things, much to my frustration. Maybe I was too tired and sick, which prevented me from thinking properly. That boy might be a mere illusion due to my tiredness._

_ And that boy, despite being smaller than me, called me 'his little angel'. I had to wonder what that was about._

_ Thinking that I might have regained energy to walk, I began to wander around. It was so foggy and it was hard for me to navigate. After several hours walking and wandering around the place, I took a rest. I found an empty room which wasn't too foggy. I laid myself on the carpeted floor._

_ While I was trying to rest, I heard something outside the room. I took a peek and saw a strange creature. I did stumble upon some of them before reaching this room, but they just ignored me. Well, at least they didn't attack me, which was good._

_ I was resting for a couple of hours, or so I thought. In this foggy place, I couldn't tell whether it's already night or not. My parents and maids might get worried sick._

Grooowl…

_ I frantically searched the source of that growling sound, only to find out that it came from my stomach. My stomach was growling. I was hungry. I just realized that I hadn't eaten anything ever since I woke up in this place. I pressed my stomach with my hands as I curled myself on the floor._

"I'm hungry…"_ I squeaked. Somehow, I got a feeling that I was trapped in a castle._

_ …_

"I'm used to it…"

_ Wait._

_ Trapped…_

_ Someone…_

_ Someone, please save me…_

_ Just like a bird in a cage, I was trapped._

_ …_

_ …_

_ I shook my head. My head felt heavier when I tried to think too much. Closing my eyes as I pressed my hands on my stomach, I slept._

"Let's get out from this place together, my little angel…"

_ Illusion, illusion…_

* * *

><p>Both Souji and Yosuke were against Shadow Chie, a Shadow which took form of a yellow-clad dominatrix. Both of them summoned their Personas, Izanagi and Jiraiya respectively, sending a ray of lightning and a gust of wind towards the Shadow.<p>

**"I am a Shadow… the true self. What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the 'real' me? Then you're gonna pay the price!"** Shadow Chie launched a whip attack towards Yosuke.

With his Persona-strengthened sense, Yosuke dodged the attack. "Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" he shouted before he glanced at the unconscious Chie behind him. Teddie was standing near her, protecting her. "Chie… just hang in there a little longer!" he said before he looked back at Shadow Chie.

**"Hah! Think you can stop me that easy?"** Shadow Chie bellowed, hitting the floor with her whip.

"We'll see about that…" Souji replied coolly before he summoned his Persona. "Izanagi!" a tall helmeted warrior launched himself towards Shadow Chie, slashing towards her. Yosuke too launched an attack as Jiraiya send a gale of wind. Shadow Chie was thrown behind, and both Yosuke and Souji took this chance to strike her down.

**"Ahahahahaha…! How lame!"** suddenly, Shadow Chie laughed before she got back on her feet, much to their surprise. **"You're all so deadly serious and we've only gotten started!"** she launched her whip attack towards Jiraiya. The attack managed to throw Jiraiya behind and the pain was transmitted to Yosuke, who groaned as Jiraiya was thrown behind.

"Urgh… she's strong…" Yosuke said.

"You alright?" asked Souji who stood beside him. "Be careful. She's not like the ones we fought before…" he said seriously before he shouted. "Tarukaja…!" he was showered with light as Izanagi who was above him flickered. Nodding curtly, Izanagi flew towards Shadow Chie before he landed another slash on her.

**"Argh…!"** Izanagi's attack seemed to put some damage on her, but it wasn't enough to put her down. **"You're strong, but not strong enough. Kneel before me!"** she used her prehensile long hair to bind Izanagi down. Then, she threw him away.

"Urgh…!" Souji grunted, feeling Izanagi's pain.

**"Now… scream for me!"** Shadow Chie threw rays of lightning towards Souji and Yosuke.

"Ergh…!" the attack managed to hit his shoulder. A normal human being might've been electrocuted by that attack, but his Persona gave him some kind of resistance to such attack.

But for Yosuke, on the other hand…

"Argh…!"

He was knocked down due to the shock. It seemed that despite his Persona's remarkable strength, he was weak against electricity.

"Yosuke…!" Souji shouted. Before he could go to his side to aid him, a tendril from Shadow Chie flew towards him. He managed to deflect the attack with his katana, but the attack was too strong, it managed to break his katana.

Clang!

Seeing that his katana was broken, he threw the sword aside. _"So much for a cheap stuff…"_ he thought. "Well, there's nothing I can do then…" a card floated in front of him. He grabbed it with his hand before he crushed it.

**Show me the light.**

"Angel…!"

Instead of Izanagi, Souji summoned a different creature, a woman in a rather skimpy outfit (which looked like a bondage gear). She was blindfolded and she had a pair of majestic white wings on her back. Yosuke who was recovering gasped in amazement as he saw that majestic creature hovering above Souji.

"Hey, it's not fair! He can use two Personas!" Yosuke grumbled.

Angel raised her hand, summoning a gale of wind towards Shadow Chie. Once again, Shadow Chie was thrown behind. Angel descended down, enveloping Souji with her wings. Souji felt that the angelic being was radiating such calming breeze, healing his wounds. As the Persona healed Souji, she ascended back to the air, floating above him.

"Thanks…" Souji said to Angel and the Persona replied it with a nod. "Yosuke, let's continue," he said to Yosuke who was already on his feet.

"Got it!" crushing his card, Yosuke summoned Jiraiya. Shadow Chie also managed to get up after being attacked by Angel. "Go, Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouted, attacking Shadow Chie with a gust of wind.

**"Urgh…"** enraged, Shadow Chie attacked both Yosuke and Souji with her whip. Both of them dodged the attack. **"Are you guys idiots? Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!"**

"Shut up," Souji said firmly as he dodged another attack. He took several steps aback and saw that Chie was about one meter away from him. "Call us idiots, but I won't let you hurt her. I won't let her hurt herself…" he summoned Izanagi. "We will defeat you, Shadow…"

Shadow Chie was taken aback. **"Y-you're so stubborn! Die! Die already!"** she exclaimed angrily before she attacked them with her whip. Seeing that Chie might be in danger as the Shadow launched her whip towards her, Izanagi caught the whip with his clawed hand.

And at the moment, Chie woke up. "Uhh… w-what happened…" she mumbled before she saw what was in front of her. She gasped as she saw Souji standing defensively in front of her, protecting her from her Shadow's attack. "S-Souji-kun…?"

**"W-why do you resist? For HER?"** the Shadow angrily attacked them with her lightning. Without wasting any time, Souji picked Chie up, lifting her before he dodged the attacks. Chie gasped again as Souji cradled her with his strong arms. She couldn't help but to blush.

"Of course it's for her!" Yosuke bellowed as Jiraiya attacked Shadow Chie with his wind. This time, the attack managed to knock her down. Both Jiraiya and Izanagi simultaneously landed their hits on her.

"S-Souji-kun…" Chie stuttered.

"It's alright…" Souji said reassuringly. "We don't want you to hurt yourself…" he smiled before he put Chie down. Seeing that Shadow Chie was weakened, Souji walked towards her, picking his broken sword. Despite being broken, it still could be used.

**"Argh…! I'm… better… than…"** Shadow Chie was writhing in pain as Souji calmly walked towards her. She might be a Shadow, but Souji couldn't help but to pity her. Each of her words was a mixture of grief, anger, jealously… yearning. She was in pain. She was suffering.

"I'll help you…" Souji ran towards Shadow Chie. The Shadow launched one of her tentacles towards him, but he easily dodged the attack before he leaped up. He stepped onto one of the puppet girls that were supporting her as a jumping board before he stabbed the head of Shadow Chie, right in the middle of her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know how long I was in this place. With this foggy atmosphere and the lack of sunshine, I couldn't tell what time it was. I continued wandering around the castle (as I found out sometimes ago), seeing some scary-looking monsters that fortunately ignored me. I was tired and hungry. I practically dragged myself around the castle.<em>

_ Before I knew it, I found myself in a strange place. It was a place which resembled a ballroom, complete with a chandelier on the ceiling. The room looked so fancy but the fog made it looked spooky and gloomy._

_ As I continued onward, I saw someone in the middle of the ballroom. I thought that I might have found someone so I could get out from this place. I was trying to run, but I was totally famished and I fell on the floor._

"Oh, my…"_ the figure spoke in somewhat familiar, girlish voice._ "It seems that our esteemed guest has arrived,"_ the figure said as she giggled. It was so foggy and I couldn't see the figure's face._ "Oh, you can't see me? Oh, well…"_ the figure waved her hand before the fog subsided._

_ The figure was a girl, clad in pink princess gown. There was a tiara on top of her head. Flying around her was a couple of canaries. One of them landed on her shoulder, pecking her ear affectionately. The girl giggled as the bird did that to her._

"First of all, let us welcome our guest…"_ the girl said before she turned to look at me. As I saw her face, I gasped._

_ I saw my own face._

"Are you surprised?"_ the girl who resembled me asked, smiling innocently._ "Well, it can't be helped."

_ She looked at me with her glowing yellow eyes, one of two things that could differentiate both her and me. The other one was her pink gown. Seeing her made me feel dizzy as I fell down to my knees. I could feel my strength leaving my body._

"W-who are you?"_ I managed to ask._

"Hmm…"_ the girl put her hand below her chin innocently._ "Well, isn't that obvious?"_ then, her expression changed. She was grinning wickedly._ "I am Y**OU, Amagi Yukiko!"**

_ As she said that, my world crumbled._

* * *

><p>Hello, this is Chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I was enjoying Persona 4 the Animation, for your information, and the anime seems to affect my writing as well. And for this chapter, I altered some parts from the game so it doesn't follow the game 100%. Alright, thank you and Merry Christmas!<p>

Prince Arjuna (2011)


	10. The Prince

"Heed my call, Tomoe!"

An enormous muscular female warrior, clad in skin-tight yellow-and-black jumpsuit appeared. The warrior wielded a two-bladed naginata emerged above Chie before she wiped off the entire horde of lion-shaped Shadows with a swing. Chie, smirking as she managed to kill the incoming enemies stomped her armed foot on the floor before she charged towards another Shadow, which seemed to flee away from her.

"She seems to enjoy this…" Yosuke sighed as he removed his headphone while still holding a pair of kunai (replacement for the cheap kitchen knives he used sometimes earlier). The other boy, Souji shrugged his shoulders as he rested a shinai on his shoulder while correcting the position of his glasses. "Should we, you know, stop her? Yosuke suggested.

"Let her be…" Souji said, smiling. Suddenly, a lion-shaped Shadow that escaped Chie's beatdown emerged from nowhere, attacking Souji from behind. Before Yosuke could react to it, a card immediately appeared in front of Souji before he crushed it, summoning a snowman-shaped Persona, Jack Frost. The cute-looking Persona withstood the attack from the lion before he launched an ice-imbued punch onto the lion.

The lion was rattled by the attack as its entire head was covered in ice. Souji took this chance to swing his wooden shinai onto the Shadow, whacking its head. The force was enough to knock the monster out. As the Shadow fell onto the ground, Souji stomped on its head, crushing it under his foot. With that, the Shadow dissipated into black particles.

"Man… now you're able to use another Persona…" Yosuke sighed. "No matter," he shrugged. "Now, we should get to Chie before she gets herself in sticky situation again," he suggested. Souji nodded before both boys went towards Chie. The girl was surrounded by a couple of strong-looking Shadows, and she seemed to need extra hand. "Let's go, partner!" Yosuke said before he imbued himself with Sukukaja, charging towards the Shadows that were battling Chie.

"Got it…!" Souji nodded as he followed suit. When Chie was almost subdued by a Shadow, Yosuke kicked it away before he summoned Jiraiya, blasting the Shadow away. Then, Yosuke poured Dia onto Chie, healing her wounds that she got from battling those Shadows. As the girl was healed, Souji went to her side. "Satonaka-san, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Chie nodded. "Now is the great timing," she smirked. "Let's go!" she summoned Tomoe Gozen, the embodiment of her true self. As if on cue, both Yosuke and Souji summoned Jiraiya and Izanagi respectively, decimating every Shadow around them. As they managed to defeat all Shadows, the fragments of the defeated Shadows fell onto the floor.

"That should do it," Yosuke grinned. "Like I said before, we're really a good combination," he said.

"I one hundred percent agree!" cheered Teddie who seemed to assist the trio of Persona-users from a safe distance. "Gawd, you're really somethin', Sensei! This bear was left speechless when Sensei fought!" the mascot-like bear creature gushed, flailing his short arms around.

"Why only him?" the head-phoned boy asked, frustrated. "You stupid bear…" he grumbled.

"Let's move on!" Chie suggested, hopping. The sounds of her armed legs hitting the floor could be heard as she hopped. "We're gonna save Yukiko, right?" she looked at the silver-haired boy.

"…" Souji looked at Chie for a while, as if examining her. Then, with a sigh, he announced, "I think we should call it a day…" which was much to Chie's frustration.

"W-what…?" that's the only thing Chie could manage as Souji announced that they would withdraw for the day. "B-but we need to save her quick! I-I don't want to leave Yukiko alone!" she said, looking at the tall silver-haired boy. "We gotta save her…" she clenched her fists. "I bet she's really scared right now, totally alone in the middle of Shadows' nest…"

"Chie…" Yosuke looked at the girl understandingly.

"I know we need to save Amagi-san quickly, but we also have to take care of ourselves…" Souji said, explaining to Chie. "Right now, all of us are tired and need some rest. We cannot go and rescue her in sorry state, right?" he smiled gently to the short girl. "After all, we still don't know for certain what is ahead of us…"

"Y-yeah, but…" Chie looked down. "She's…"

"Don't worry, Satonaka-san. She'll be fine until the fog lifts here…" Souji added. "The only thing we need to do is to rescue her before fog appears in Inaba."

"T-that's true…" Chie said. "W-well, I guess you're right," she smiled. "Well then, let's go back… and… I'm sorry," she averted her eyes shyly. "I'm just worried, is all…"

"It's okay!" Yosuke grinned. "All of us are worried too, so that's why we need to plan carefully," he looked at Souji. "Right, partner?" he asked.

"Right…" he nodded.

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 10: The Prince

_ I met her when everything was bleak. Ever since he left, it was hard for me to smile. I couldn't get myself thinking straight because every time when I was alone, I would always remember him, his tender smile, his soft gaze, his kind voice, his promise…_

_ When he left, I realized something…_

_ I realized that… no matter how much I tried my best to free myself from the shackling chains that would keep me imprisoned in this golden cage, I came to a solemn conclusion that everything was futile. I should've realized it earlier, but with him by my side, I momentarily forgot about it. He promised to me that he would set me free from this sickening cage, and yet, he couldn't as he left me alone in this cage, destined to be bound to my fate for the rest of my life._

_ But, as days passed, I finally resigned myself to my bitter fate. Being the heir of my family was my eventual fate, a fate that I couldn't escape no matter how much I tried it. I lost my hope. I knew that I couldn't do anything. I was useless._

_ Useless…_

_ Useless…_

_ But then, everything changed with that chance encounter. It was another fateful meeting with someone, a person that I would cherish for the rest of my life._

_ Satonaka Chie…_

_ Meeting her was just a chance encounter, but as I met her, I finally saw hope, the hope which was diminished earlier, along with the thought about that boy._

_ I…_

_ Chie was so kind, so reliable, so confident…_

_ I…_

_ I couldn't do anything without her. Without her, I'm nothing._

_ I…_

_ I wish that she would help me to set me free from this shackling fate of mine._

_ But, we never did the promise, like how I did with him, because I was afraid that she would leave me again. _

_ I…_

_ I love you, Chie…_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Teddie?" Souji asked the bear creature-thingy. "Are you sure there's something behind this door?" he inquired as he placed his hand on the large red door in front of them. After exploring deeper into the castle, they finally found the strange door.<p>

"I'm beary certain, Sensei!" Teddie nodded. As usual, he was standing about four to five meters away from the trio. Teddie sniffed the air. "And I think it's that girl!"

"Yukiko's here…" Chie said. "I'm certain of it," she said in serious tone.

"Whoa… do you have a better nose than mine, Chie-chan?" Teddie asked the girl, intrigued.

"Knock it off, Ted…" Yosuke sighed before he brandished his kunai. "Either way, we won't be able to find it out," he glanced at Souji, who had been appointed as their de facto leader. "Unless we're gonna look into it. Right, partner…?"

"Right…" Souji nodded as he tapped his sword on his shoulder (which was better quality than the one with fake blade, which broke during the encounter with Shadow Chie). Then, he pushed the door. Initially, it didn't budge. He pushed it even harder and the door slowly opened. "Let's go, guys…" he looked at the others.

They entered the large room as the door was fully opened. The fog was thinner than the outside, and they could see a figure in the middle of the room. It was a girl with familiar look, but she looked somehow different than what Souji could remember. The girl wore a fancy, quite revealing gown, complete with a tiara on her head.

"Yukiko…?" Chie spoke the girl's name. Apparently, this 'Yukiko' had her back facing her. Then they went nearer towards her.

"Yukiko-san, are you alright?" Yosuke asked.

Chie realized something was strange about 'Yukiko'. "Yukiko…" she took one step forward. "What's wrong?" she asked.

And then, there was a spotlight.

**"Ehehehehee…"** 'Yukiko' chuckled as she was in the middle of the spotlight before she turned to face the others, and all four gasped as they saw her golden eyes. **"Ahahahahahaha…!" **she laughed as she pulled out a microphone from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Souji was also surprised as this 'Yukiko' laughed.

**"Oh my, special guests…?"** 'Yukiko' giggled as she winked mischievously towards the others. **"I wonder how they'll play into this!"** she covered her mouth cutely as she continued to giggle. **"Things are really heating up!"**

'Yukiko' twirled a bit before she continued, not before winking at others again.

**"Okie-dokie…! I'm going back to the hunt for my Prince Charming!"** she said giddily. **"Ohhh, where could he be…?"** she placed her gloved free hand on her cheek, making a mock worried expression on her face.

"Prince… Charming…?" Chie was confused.

**"This place is huge! It's so exciting, but it makes it so hard to find him!"** 'Yukiko' exclaimed. Then she made an expression like she got a realization. **"Ooh…! Maybe he's playing hide and seek in the fog!"** she squealed. **"Ready or not, here I come~!"** and unexpectedly, her golden eyes were looking straight into Souji's, which made the silver-haired boy wince a little. **"Let's go further in, shall we?"** she spoke in seductive manner before something inexplicably appeared behind her, which looked like a board which resembled a television show.

Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!

And along with that tagline, all of them heard the cheering voices around them. "W-what the hell is this?" Yosuke exclaimed.

What Chie feared the most seemed to come true, and yet Chie need reaffirmation, so she asked her, "You're… you're not Yukiko…" she immediately took several steps aback. "Who are you?" she asked.

'Yukiko' chuckled heartily as she tilted her head innocently. **"What're you talking about? I'm Yukiko…"** then she said in menacing tone. **"And Yukiko is me…"**

And her fear had been confirmed. "N-no, don't tell me, are you-!" she steeled her resolve before she stepped forward. "Where's the real Yukiko?" she asked the doppelganger of her best friend.

Meanwhile, Yosuke was being bothered by the voices around them. "What's with these voices…?" he asked worriedly.

"The Shadows are getting agitated!" Teddie exclaimed as he detected something.

The doppelganger, Shadow Yukiko tilted her head cutely. **"Well, I'm off again! Heehee…! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince…"** she purred as she looked at Souji, Yosuke and Chie, especially Souji and Chie. Souji could feel some chilling sensation as her glowing golden eyes were looking into his. After that, she fled.

"Hey, wait…!" Chie tried to pursue the doppelganger, but she immediately vanished into the fog. Chie immediately turned to others, showing her worried expression. "That clearly wasn't the real Yukiko. It had to be…"

"I think it was…" Teddie nodded. "It must have been the other part of herself…"

"So it's just like what happened to Yosuke and Satonaka…" Souji said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing as well…" Yosuke agreed.

"But I don't think she was excited for nothing…" Teddie said. "The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it," he said confidently, sniffing the air. "It's hard to explain. It seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought!" he said worriedly.

Hearing Teddie, Chie immediately ran away on her own once again. "Yukiko…!"

Frustrated, Yosuke grumbled. "Hey…not again…! Damn it, we told her to not run off on her own!" after he said that, he, along with Souji and Teddie chased her.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Satonaka Chie.<em>

_ And I am a very bad friend._

_ The first time I saw Yukiko, she was crying while hugging a puppy. She looked so miserable, so sad and I couldn't help but to reach for her shoulder, asking her what was happening._

_ And both of us became friends._

_ We became almost inseparable since then. Yukiko was so shy, so meek, and so easy to be flustered. She really needed my support to go on, and I gladly gave her help. When I gave her help, she looked happy, and I was happy to see her bright, sweet smile._

_ But I never thought how rotten my heart was._

_ When I saw my true self, a malignant and twisted manifestation of myself, but still my true self regardless, I realized how bad I was towards her, how bad I was as a friend. I befriended Yukiko because I really needed her. I realized that how much I loathed myself, and hated myself for that. That's why I wanted someone to balance that out._

_ So I befriended her._

_ I just wanted to protect someone so I didn't feel bad about myself. I wanted to keep someone who needed me so I would stop loathing myself. But… even so…_

_ I was such a bad friend, taking advantage of Yukiko's need for someone. And I never asked her why she cried at that time. I was so ashamed of myself and I felt like I wanted to dig a hole to hide myself forever inside it._

_ Until Tomoe's light guided me…_

_ No matter what reason, I still wanted to protect Yukiko. I know that was so hypocrite of me after knowing the true intention of me befriending her, but still, Yukiko would always be my important person. With the power of my Persona, I would save her, no matter what happened._

_ Yukiko, please wait for me._

_ I would save you._

_ I shall be your Prince._

* * *

><p>Four of them, Souji, Yosuke, Chie and Teddie rushed into the main chamber of the castle, only to be greeted by the sight of two identical individuals. One of them clad in pink dress and looked very princess-like while the other one was on the floor, seemingly tired. Four of them had a feeling that the one on the floor was the real one.<p>

"Yukiko…!" Chie cried out as she saw those two Yukikos.

"I knew it…" Yosuke said, clenching his fists. "There's two of her!"

Four of them approached the Yukikos, only to stop as the other Yukiko who was standing near her throne looked at them with curious eyes. **"Oh? Oooh, what's this?"** she said, seemingly amused. **"Three princes are here to see me? My, my…"** she said giddily. Winking mischievously, this Yukiko, obviously a doppelganger one continued, **"Are you the surprise guests who came in late?"** she asked. **"Awww… I wish I'd gotten a better look at you,"** her yellow eyes seemed to be trained towards Souji and Chie in particular as she began to descend.

"Amagi…" Souji tightened his grip on his katana. He had to stay cautious. There's no telling what this other Yukiko would do towards them.

**"My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else?"** in seductive tone, the other Yukiko suggested. Yosuke seemed to be visibly swallowing his saliva and Chie briefly elbowed his stomach. **"A land, far, far away… where no one knows me…"** she continued. **"If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you?"** then, she made her cutest puppy eyes, and Souji would think that it would look cute on her if it's not that creepy. **"C'mon… pretty please…?"**

"Oooh, is this 'scoring a hot stud'?" Teddie wondered aloud, visibly swooning over the other Yukiko.

"Three princes…? Wait, does that include me too?" as for Chie, she couldn't believe of what the other Yukiko just said.

"Duh…! The third one gotta be me!" Teddie protested, seemingly convinced that he's the third prince.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt that…" he deadpanned.

The other Yukiko grinned, and it looked rather twisted despite how pretty it looked. **"Chie…"** then, she chuckled. **"Yes, she's my Prince…"** she said before she giggled again. **"She always leads the way. Chie's a strong Prince, like him…"** for a fraction of second, her eyes looked dreamy. **"Or at least she WAS."**

"Was…?" Chie gave the other Yukiko a confused look.

Then, the other Yukiko's expression changed, looking angry. The aura that surrounded the doppelganger darkened as her expression changed. **"When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"** she said in bitter, angry tone.

_"So… that's the meaning of this castle…"_ Souji thought to himself. _"A princess, trapped within a golden cage, wanting to be saved by a prince…"_ he closed his eyes. _"That makes a lot of sense…"_

"Yukiko…" Chie looked at the other Yukiko with a guilty look. "I…"

"S-stop…" then, another Yukiko, the real one, spoke with weak voice as she tried to stand up.

**"Historic inn…? Manager training…? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!"** the other Yukiko exclaimed. Each of her words was emphasized with her darkening aura. **"I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all…!"**

Each of her doppelganger's words seemed to hurt Yukiko, at least mentally, and others could see it from her pained expression. "T-that's not true…" she said, shaking her head in denial.

The doppelganger turned around. **"I just want to go somewhere far away…"** she sighed. **"Anywhere but here…"** then her tone turned melodramatic. It would have been funny if it's not creepy. **"Someone, please take me away… I can't leave here on my own…"** she said as she looked at the real Yukiko mockingly. **"I'm completely useless…"** she said as she turned back.

The real Yukiko covered her ears. "Stop… please stop," she begged. For her, each of her doppelganger's words seemed to hurt her inside. It felt like almost all of them were true.

The doppelganger turned to look at her real counterpart. **"I have no hope if I stay… and no courage to leave…"** then, she glanced at the others, grinning wickedly. **"So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come!"** once again, she looked away dreamily. **"I don't care where we go. Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition…? Pride of the town…? What a bunch of bullshit!"** she said bitterly as her yellow eyes glinted enigmatically.

Hearing the words that she would never say, the real Yukiko glared at her doppelganger. "H-how dare you…?" but her response was weak. Spending too much time in this place seemed to drain much of her energy.

**"That's how I really feel…"** the other Yukiko said, expecting the real one to agree with her. **"Isn't that right… me?"**

"No…!" Yukiko shook her head in denial. The others, expecting the worst, knew that if she continued to deny whatever the doppelganger was spouting, they would have to deal with some kind of monstrosity later on.

"Stop…! Don't say it!" Yosuke shouted, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Amagi-san, please don't say it…" Souji also tried, but she didn't listen.

And then…

"No! You're not me!" Yukiko shouted vehemently, denying whatever her doppelganger was saying. And the doppelganger responded to it with a wicked, twisted smile. Her body was engulfed in dark aura before she transformed into something… that couldn't be considered human at all.

**"Heeheehee…!"** the doppelganger laughed before her transformation began. The dark aura seemed to fully envelop her whole body. **"Aaah…! This feels wonderful! It's building… more and more…"** she said, as if in ecstasy. It felt like Yukiko's denials were giving her more and more strength. **"If this keeps up… I'll… I'll…!"** and then, she laughed. **"Ahahahahahahahaha….!"**

Yukiko stumbled back as her doppelganger changed into something that resembled a crimson bird with a human's head. A large golden cage was conjured and the cage fell onto her.

"Yukiko…!" Chie cried. But before she could even move, she saw a flash of silver rushing towards the kimono-clad girl.

* * *

><p><em>Like usual, both my angel and I were sitting near the riverbank. This time, my angel was holding a story book. Curious, I asked her,<em> "Yuki-chan, what are you reading?"

_ Blushing, my angel stammered._ "Oh, umm… my mother bought this. I-it's… a story book…"_ she said sheepishly. I chuckled as she stammered. She was so cute and I couldn't help but to pat her head. Flowery fragrance, sakura, nice…_

"What is it?"_ I asked, looking at the cover of the book. It was a hard-covered book with a picture of a prince riding a white stallion while looking at a tower, where a princess was kept._ "Ah…"_ I said, already knowing about what kind of book it was._ "Is it good?"_ I asked._

_ Smiling sheepishly, my angel nodded._

"So… what happened to the princess? Did the prince save her?"_ I asked out of curiosity. My angel shook her head._

"I don't know… I haven't finished reading yet,"_ my angel told me._

"I see…"_ I mused before I smiled to her._ "Then, will you tell me what happened to the princess when you're done reading it?"_ I asked. She blushed before she nodded._

"Yes, I'll tell you when I'm done,"_ she said, giving me her beautiful smile._ "I promise…"

"Let's make a pinky-promise, then," _I suggested. Gently, I took her hand and I could hear her small gasp, but she didn't pull her hand back. Our pinkies were hooked with each other._ "You ready for this?"_ I asked._

"Yes,"_ my angel said, still smiling shyly. Together, we made our promise._

"**Yubi kiri genman**

**uso tsuitara**

**hari sen bon nomasu**

**yubi kitta."**

* * *

><p>Instead of being crushed underneath the sheer weight of the enormous cage, Yukiko found herself in Souji's embrace. The silver-haired teen was holding her protectively as his Persona, Izanagi was holding off the cage, preventing it from crashing towards Yukiko. The crimson monster snarled before the cage flew back towards it, and it got into the cage.<p>

"Amagi-san, are you alright?" Souji asked. Yukiko couldn't help but to blush as she was held by the boy's protective arms.

"I-I'm alright!" Yukiko stammered.

Souji smiled. "Thank goodness…" he said as he put the black-haired girl near a pillar. "Just wait. We'll end it soon…" he looked at others. "Guys, let's go," he said.

Yosuke and Chie nodded.

"It's alright, Yukiko. Just hang in there…" Chie said before three of them rushed towards the crimson monster.

**"I am a shadow… the true self…"** the monster, Shadow Yukiko spoke with its demonic, reverberated voice. **"Now, my Prince… why don't we dance and make merry together?"** it said before it chuckled. The bird-like creature swayed its feathery wings around, spreading crimson feathers everywhere.

"Hang in there, Yukiko…" Chie spoke, glancing at the real Yukiko and then the monster. "I'm right here for you!"

**"Oh, really…? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"** Shadow Yukiko remarked before it launched its first attack. A sudden burst of flame was fired from a sway of its wing, spreading towards the trio.

"Here it comes!" Souji exclaimed before three of them dodged the fire attack. "Yosuke, stay there and support us!" he told Yosuke before he looked at Chie. "Satonaka, let's fight, together…"

"Yes, together…" Chie nodded before both combatants charged towards the Shadow. Yosuke summoned Jiraiya and cast Sukukaja on both of them. With the agility-boosting spell, their reflexes and speed doubled. "Come, Tomoe…!" Chie called her Persona, Tomoe Gozen, firing a blast of Bufu towards the Shadow.

"Get her, Izanagi…!" Souji called Izanagi and slashed his naginata across the Shadow's body. Doubled with Chie's ice attack, Shadow Yukiko staggered back.

"Nice attack, Sensei, Chie-chan!" Teddie exclaimed, assisting them from a safe distance. When both of them were about to make a follow-up attack, suddenly Shadow Yukiko cackled.

**"We're not done yet! Show me this strength of yours! Come, my Prince… Heeheehee…" **then, the Shadow summoned a midget-shaped creature which resembled a prince, complete with a crown and a rapier.

"Damn it…" Souji muttered under his breath. Then, he changed his Persona. "Jack Frost…!" he summoned a cutesy-looking snowman creature, firing a Bufu towards the reinforcement. The prince-like creature stumbled back, which allowed Chie to attack Shadow Yukiko. "Satonaka, this is your chance!" Souji shouted.

"Got it!" the girl nodded before she charged towards Shadow Yukiko, with Tomoe following behind. "Take this!" she yelled, throwing an attack from Tomoe towards the Shadow, but surprisingly, the Shadow managed to avoid the attack. "W-what…?" she gasped. But the Shadow wasn't done yet.

**"You're in my way!"** Shadow Yukiko snarled, slamming its head onto Tomoe's torso, sending her flying behind. Chie doubled over, feeling the pain being transferred into her. Then, Shadow Yukiko fired a blast of fire attack towards Chie.

"Ahh!" she cried as the fire spell blasted her away. It seemed that she was weak against fire. She was thrown away by the attack, sending her towards Yukiko who was sitting against the pillar. "Oof!" she landed on her back.

"Satonaka…!" Souji tried to assist Chie, but the Charming Prince got into his way. "Damn…" he raised his sword. "Yosuke, go and help Satonaka!" he ordered Yosuke.

"Got it!" the other boy said, rushing towards Chie's side.

"C-Chie…?" Yukiko was beside Chie, seeing that Chie's shoulder was burned by the fire attack earlier. "Y-you…"

"Chie, you alright…?" Yosuke rushed towards Chie before he cast Dia onto her. Meanwhile, Souji was facing against both Charming Prince and Shadow Yukiko, alone.

_"Damn it… how am I supposed to fight both of them…?"_ Souji thought. He had this vague idea about if he managed to defeat the Charming Prince, it was possible that Shadow Yukiko could just summoned it back, rendering its defeat meaningless. Leaving him without much choice, he conjured a Persona card, which then hovered in front of him. Despite not knowing whether he could defeat the Shadows or not, it's time for him to use _it._

"Persona…!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yubi kiri genman<strong>

**uso tsuitara**

**hari sen bon nomasu**

**yubi kitta."**

* * *

><p>Finally, after several months of inactivity, finally I am able to update this story. I'm sorry for this late update (it's because of college stuff). And I also was taken aback by the new change in Fanfiction, which is quite refreshing in my opinion. And thank you for those who read this story and I am very grateful for your willingness to read this. And for your information, Yubi Kiri Genman is traditional Japanese song which is sung when we're making promise or pinky swear. If you want to know the meaning of the song, read below:<p>

"Yubi kiri genman

if (you) tell a lie

swallow one thousand needles

(and) cut (my) finger."

So, I hope you may enjoy this chapter, and feel free to review as well.

Prince Arjuna (2012)


	11. Konohana Sakuya

"Persona…!"

When Souji shouted that word as he crushed the blue card in his palm, the ferocious Shadow Yukiko launched an attack towards him, intending to skewer him with Double Fangs. The sound of glasses could be heard at that exact moment when Shadow Yukiko assaulted him.

"Partner!" the other boy, Yosuke saw what happened and he immediately stood up after he healed Chie. The collision that occurred caused some dust to fly in the air, and the shards of broken blue glasses could be seen, and both Yosuke and Chie knew that it came from Souji crushing his Persona card. And as the dust started to subside, they gasped as they saw a figure standing right between Souji and Shadow Yukiko.

"Ngh…" Souji grunted, feeling a slight pain in his chest as he looked at the flickering figure of Nata Taishi standing right in front of him, blocking Shadow Yukiko from reaching him with its own body. Apparently, the pain that the Persona felt was transmitted into Souji, causing the silver-haired boy to feel the same pain. "G-good… job…!"

Nata Taishi nodded before it disappeared and Souji took this chance to deliver a diagonal slash onto Shadow Yukiko's face. The slash managed to injure the Shadow and black blood could be seen on his sword. Shadow Yukiko shrieked in pain before it retreated back into its cage. The Charming Prince then rushed towards Souji, trying to stab him with its rapier, but the silver-haired teenage blocked the attack using his sword and disarmed the Shadow.

"Souji, you alright?" his teammate, Yosuke rushed to his side, pouring Dia on him. Chie followed him from behind. Apparently, her wound was healed by Yosuke earlier.

"Yeah," Souji nodded before he looked at Chie. "Satonaka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Chie answered, looking at both Shadow Yukiko and the Charming Prince in front of them. Charming Prince had recovered its rapier and was ready to attack the Persona-users before it. Shadow Yukiko was not amused by this.

**"I… I don't understand! You shouldn't lift a finger for me!"** Shadow Yukiko shouted, looking at the group. Somehow, Souji could see confusion in its golden eyes. **"You're supposed to be my Princes, right?"**

"Enough already!" retorted Chie. "Whatever you are, I will never allow you to hurt Yukiko!" she said, glaring at the crimson avian monsters in the cage in front of them. "Yukiko… she's been having enough pain to deal with, and I won't allow you to give her more!"

"Chie…" Yukiko muttered weakly as she looked at her best friend's back. She felt weak as she placed her hand on her chest. If only she could do something to help them.

"Satonaka's right…" Souji nodded before he glanced behind, looking at Yukiko. "Don't worry, Amagi-san. Just leave everything to us," he showed the kimono-clad girl a gentle smile, causing the girl to have her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Somehow, it warmed her heart to see such reassurance behind that smile. She knew that she could rely on them.

As Yukiko looked at Souji, Yosuke and Chie battling her Shadow and the Charming Prince, she was thinking about something. Perhaps, there was one thing that she thought her Shadow got it right.

They were her Princes.

* * *

><p>Prince Arjuna presents…<p>

A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 fanfiction…

Fleeting Memories

Chapter 11: Konohana-Sakuya

_ Well, it's a tough fight._

_ Yukiko's Shadow was stronger than any of other Shadows that we had fought before. In fact, it was stronger than Chie's and Yosuke's. It even got a minion to help it in battle, and provided it healing whenever it was injured. Despite us having advantage in number, apparently it was superior in term of strength and power. And it also had advantage in Chie's elemental weakness, fire._

"Whoa!"_ the brown-haired girl barely dodged a flame attack from Yukiko's Shadow._ "That was close,"_ she said before she retaliated by launching a Mabufu towards our opponents. The ice attack managed to stun the Charming Prince, immobilizing it. But it wasn't enough to cause any real damage on Yukiko's Shadow._

"Ugh…at this rate, we're screwed," _Yosuke grunted, casting Dia on himself. I had to admit that Yosuke was right. If it continued like this, we might exhaust ourselves, and the Shadows would win and we, including Amagi-san, would die. I glanced at Amagi, who was leaning against the pillar, seemingly weakened and tired. But she continued to watch our battle against her Shadow with hopeful eyes._ "Got any idea, partner?"_ Yosuke asked, casting Sukukaja on himself._

"Give me a minute,"_ I responded, changing my Persona from Nata Taishi into Izanagi. After changing my Persona, I gave my other teammates instructions. _"Yosuke, continue healing us,"_ I spoke to Yosuke before I spoke to Chie. _"As for you, Satonaka, make sure to keep that thing from healing her and dodge whenever they start throwing fire attacks at you,"_ I pointed at the Charming Prince._ "And Teddie…"

"Yes, Sensei?"_ the bear spoke._

"Stay back and give us support. Make sure to remember every detail about their weaknesses and strengths,"_ I instructed Teddie. Despite him not actively participating in battle, he was also one of our teammates. His assistance was crucial._

"Alright!"_ enthusiastically, Teddie responded._ "I'm gonna go all-out too! Rawr!"

_ And so, both Chie and I went to the frontline, confronting both Yukiko's Shadow and its minion, while Yosuke assisted us by casting Sukukaja and Dia on us. The Charming Prince tried to attack Chie with its rapier, but I intervened by swatting its rapier aside with my katana. Stunned by my intervention, Chie took her chance to deliver a kick right on its face before she landed on its head. Her Persona card appeared before she summoned Tomoe._ "Take this!"_ she shouted, crushing the card with a kick, and Tomoe appeared among the shards of broken blue glass._

_ Tomoe lifted her naginata before she used it to stab the Charming Prince right into its head. A strange gurgling noise could be heard from that Shadow, but despite the stab, the Shadow was still alive. So, Chie added the damage by casting a Bufu on it, freezing it from the inside._

"Souji-kun, let's do this!"_ Chie shouted as Tomoe pulled out her naginata. I nodded before I summoned Izanagi. Both naginata-wielding Personas, Izanagi and Tomoe, lifted their naginatas before they slashed at the Prince diagonally at the same time. A cross-shaped mark could be seen on the Prince before it fell, leaving behind a puddle of black blood behind. Yukiko's Shadow's golden eyes widened in disbelief as it saw its minion demise._

**"My Prince!"** _the Shadow wailed._** "My dear Prince!"**_ it tried to summon another minion, but it never appeared. I could clearly see desperation in its face, despite the fact that it was a monster that had been trying to kill us._** "Why? Why won't he come?"**

_ Well, it might be a monster, but let's not forget the fact that it was a manifestation of Amagi-san's deepest shame, given form. Part of her wanted to escape Inaba, her gilded cage, with the help of her prince charming, and yet the prince never came. It pained me to see the desperation and sadness in its monstrous face._

_ We continued our assault on the Shadow, hoping to calm it down so we could save Amagi-san from hurting herself. Yosuke's Sukukaja helped us to clear our minds and sharpen our senses. We managed to dodge everything that Yukiko's Shadow threw at us. Then, the Shadow shrieked when Izanagi managed to carve a large wound on the Shadow's abdomen and Tomoe freezing half of its face._

**"Are… are you trying to make me mad? That's not how it's supposed to work!"** _Yukiko's Shadow bellowed in confusion and anger. Its golden eyes flashed as it shouted at us in indignation. Then, it looked at Amagi-san who was leaning against a pillar._

_ And it did something that we didn't expect._

* * *

><p>Crash!<p>

Suddenly, Shadow Yukiko flew out from its cage, flying towards Yukiko who was leaning against the pillar. Due to the impact, the pillar collapsed, and Yukiko screamed in terror as her Shadow pulled her away by grabbing her with its talon. Shadow Yukiko flew up, carrying Yukiko with her.

"Y-Yukiko!" cried Chie as she saw Shadow Yukiko flew up to the ceiling with Yukiko in its talon. Yukiko struggled to get away from her Shadow's grip, but it seemed that she was too weak to even do anything.

"Damn it…" Yosuke glared at Shadow Yukiko. Now with Yukiko being taken hostage by her own Shadow, it's going to be hard for them to defeat the Shadow. "Souji, what should we do?" he looked aside, consulting Souji.

"Tch," Souji clicked his tongue. Now they needed to defeat the Shadow and rescue Yukiko from being crushed to death by her Shadow.

**"Now… what would happen if I do… this?"** Shadow Yukiko started to tighten the grip of its talon on Yukiko, and Yukiko let out a scream of pain as she felt the pressure from the grip. **"C'mon, my sweet Princes, shouldn't you do something and rescue the Princess already?"**

"No! Please stop!" Chie cried. "Please don't hurt her!"

"C-Chie!" despite the pain, Yukiko still managed to shout Chie's name.

Chie was about to rush to save Yukiko before she felt a hand stopping her from moving forward. "Don't stop me!" she yelled angrily, turning around, only to see Souji's frowning face. He was the one who grabbed her hand to stop her from rushing towards Yukiko and her Shadow.

"Calm down," Souji said before he released Chie's hand. "I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said calmly.

"B-but… she'll die!" Chie cried. She glanced at Yukiko and her Shadow. Shadow Yukiko tightened its grip again, and a sickening sound could be heard. Yukiko screamed in pain, as if the grip had broken some of her bones. "N-no!" seeing her best friend in such situation, Chie tried to rush towards them again, but once again, Souji stopped her.

"I have a plan," Souji said seriously before he summoned Izanagi. Chie was about to retort before she saw Souji's serious expression. Despite her reluctance, the girl nodded. "This is a little dangerous though, but if you follow my instruction, you should be fine," he said.

Before Chie could respond to any of Souji's words, Souji grabbed Chie as Izanagi lowered his body. He also placed the tip of his naginata on the floor before Souji placed Chie on the flat side of the naginata's blade.

"Umm… are you sure this is going to work?" Chie felt like she understood what Souji's plan was, but she was unsure whether it's going to work or not. Souji's response to her question was a smile.

"One way to find out," Souji said before he looked up to Izanagi. "Now," he ordered to his Persona.

**This is a strange plan, but I like it, son.**

So, by using his naginata as a lever, Izanagi threw Chie up towards Shadow Yukiko in the air. With Izanagi's strength, Chie was sent flying right towards Shadow Yukiko and while in midair, Chie summoned Tomoe. The sound of breaking glass was heard as Tomoe took her form, using her naginata to slash onto the Shadow's feet. The attack was enough for Shadow Yukiko to release Yukiko from its grip.

"Yukiko!"

* * *

><p><em>I could feel the pressure applied from my Shadow's talon on my body. It was safe to assume that it might've broken some of my bones.<em>

_ I screamed due to the pain. My Shadow was getting desperate._

_ It wanted a Prince to save her. To save me._

_ Such desire might get me killed._

_ Am I going to die?_

_ Ah… perhaps it would be better if I die. I would never give Chie and the others trouble again. My parents might get worried, though, but it's fine. I thought that by dying, I would finally be freed from this cage. No more Amagi's Inn. No more dealing with the traditions and being what people expected me to be._

_ If being dead could free me from my responsibility, then I would embrace death._

_ But then, Chie would be sad. Hanamura-kun would be sad. Seta-kun would be sad. They had risked their lives trying to rescue me._

_ I'm sorry._

_ I… I am a terrible person, aren't I?_

_ But then, even if I had to die, please, please don't die. Chie, it's going to be sad if I die, but you still have many things to live for. Hanamura-kun, I don't really know about you, but I know that you still want to live more, right? Please don't die._

_ And Seta-kun…_

_ I'm sorry…_

_ I… I'm going to break my promise to you again…_

"Yukiko!"

_Chie's voice broke me out of my trance, and much to my disbelief, she flew through the air as an ethereal figure came out of nowhere, attacking my Shadow's talon to release me from its grip. Then, when I was about to fall, the figure pulled me towards Chie into her embrace. Then, the figure disappeared._

_ While in midair, Chie embraced me, showing me a tearful smile. She was grateful that she managed to pull me out of the death's grip._

_ She's… she's a Prince that I've been waiting for._

"Wait, they're going to fall, aren't they?"

_ I could hear Hanamura-kun's voice from below as gravity started to take over, and we started to fall. Even so, my Prince didn't release her embrace as we fall together._

* * *

><p>"Wait, they're going to fall, aren't they?" Yosuke expressed his worry as both Chie and Yukiko started to fall while still embracing. But Souji wasn't panicking, as if he had already anticipated this from the start. In the middle of their fall, Chie released her embrace and separated herself from Yukiko.<p>

"Catch Satonaka," instructed Souji before he went to catch Yukiko. Yosuke nodded before he immediately went to catch Satonaka. Souji managed to catch Yukiko, and the heiress groaned in pain due to her injuries that she got from the grip earlier. So, Souji adjusted her position so Yukiko could feel more comfortable in his arms.

As for Yosuke, he also managed to catch Chie, but not by his arms, but his back.

"Ugh, my back!" the boy groaned. Chie sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Souji let both Yosuke and Chie be as he summoned Senri to heal Yukiko's injuries. With the help of the healing spell, Yukiko could feel that her pain started to fade away.

"You alright?" the silver-haired boy asked Yukiko coolly as he cradled her in his strong arms.

"…y-yes!" Yukiko stuttered. Before she could say anything else, they heard a loud screeching sound from Shadow Yukiko. They could tell that it was getting angrier because things hadn't gone its way. Instead of flying, it was on the floor, visibly weakened by the continuous attacks from the Persona-users earlier.

**"Ngh… looks like I had the wrong idea…"** it spat maliciously. Its crimson feathers were spread everywhere and everyone could tell that despite its angry tone, it was weakened by the attacks earlier. **"You're no Princes…"** it glared at Souji. **"Die, you worthless commoners!"**

With that, Shadow Yukiko threw a fire attack towards Souji, and Souji was consumed by the flame. Both Yosuke and Chie were stunned by this, but before they could do anything to help Souji, they gasped in amazement as Souji emerged from the flame unharmed. Yukiko was still in his arms, also unharmed.

**"What?"** Shadow Yukiko couldn't hide its surprise, looking at the unharmed silver-haired teenage before it. How could he manage to survive the burning?

"Thanks, Senri…" Souji looked up, thanking the faint figure of Senri above him. The cat-like humanoid figure just nodded before completely disappearing from view. "Enough already," he spoke to the Shadow. "There's no need to hurt yourself any further…" he said, stepping forward towards the weakened Shadow. He was still carrying Yukiko in his arms. "Can you stand, Amagi-san?"

Reluctantly, Yukiko nodded. So, Souji put her down and let her stand on her feet. Both of them looked at Shadow Yukiko. The Shadow was bewildered as the silver-haired teenage displayed no hint of fear right in front of it.

Both Yosuke and Chie also went to his side as well. Shadow Yukiko's bewilderment increased as too many eyes were looking at it. After all, it was nothing but a Shadow, a side that no one wanted to accept. And now, it knew that no one would ever accept it. A Shadow… would always be a Shadow.

"It's alright…" said a soft voice. It came from the kimono-clad girl, much to the Shadow's surprise. Without showing fear, Yukiko stepped forward, despite the fact that her Shadow had tried to kill her before. As Yukiko stepped forward, its crimson feathers scattered everywhere and it reverted back into its humanoid form. Seemingly clueless, the Shadow looked at Yukiko with her glowing golden eyes. "…now, I understand…" Yukiko said, standing before her own Shadow.

For a while, silence lingered in the air.

""I want to run away…" "I want someone to save me…"" with a self-deprecating smile, Yukiko held out her hands, touching her Shadow's. "You are right, those feelings are part of me too…" she continued to smile as she spoke. "I understand now… you are me."

As she said that, she gave her Shadow a hug. After a while, a smile was seen across her Shadow's face and both of them surrounded by azure light.

**"Thank you…"**

Then, the Shadow disappeared and a circle of flame emerged on the floor. "Whoa!" Chie was surprised as she saw the ring of fire suddenly appeared on the floor. They could feel the heat from the fire, but the heat somehow provided them homely warmth, just like a hearth. They could also feel their fatigue being lifted.

"She's… healing us?" Yosuke said while looking at Yukiko in amazement as a figure started to form above her. It was a figure clad in pink, with wing-like ornaments. "Whoa… is that a Persona?"

"Konohana-Sakuya…" Yukiko smiled at her Persona. She held out her hand, as if offering the Persona a handshake. "Pleased to meet you…" Konohana-Sakuya, the Persona nodded before she also held out her hand, touching Yukiko's hand before she disappeared. The strength of heart required to face oneself had been made manifest in the form of Konohana-Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana.

* * *

><p><em>So, after Amagi-san obtained her Persona, Chie practically hugged her and apologized to her. She was practically sobbing when she admitted to Amagi-san that she was self-centered and being a bad friend to her. She also admitted that she was being jealous to her and admitted that she just befriended her so that she would never feel alone.<em>

_ Well, being friends, Amagi-san forgave her and admitted to her that she was being a terrible friend to Chie too. We just looked at both Chie and Yukiko trading apologies to each other before Teddie intervened. Well, we didn't know for sure what Teddie was, but it was safe to assume that Teddie was lacking in social grace._

"So, who threw you in here?" _Teddie asked Amagi-san in the middle of dramatic moment between her and Chie. Both she and Chie blinked. Apparently, Amagi-san just noticed the bear's presence._

"Huh? Who are you?" _Amagi-san asked Teddie._ "Or what are you?"

"I'm Teddie!"_ Teddie introduced himself._ "So, who threw you in?"

_Amagi-san tried to recall the things that happened before she was thrown into the TV world, but then, she just shook her head. Nobody could blame her, though. After all, she had been in this world for days._ "I… I don't know. Umm… I think someone called my name, but my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was. I'm sorry… umm… Teddie."

_And so, it was clear that someone had been throwing people inside the TV. Yosuke still couldn't contain his surprise when Teddie said that he still suspected us, though. So, after talking about a bunch of stuff, we decided to bring Amagi-san out of the TV world, and we had to promise to Teddie that we would come again in order to investigate the one behind the throwing._

_ And Amagi-san was still hurt, so Chie offered to carry her, but apparently she was too heavy for her to carry, it was up for me to carry her instead. She wasn't that heavy. Perhaps Chie wasn't really that strong when it was about lifting people. After all, she completely relied on her feet while fighting. So, with the flustered Amagi-san in my arms, together with everyone, I went to the place where the exit was. After bidding farewell to Teddie, we returned to the electronic department of Junes. We sneaked out of the television when there were no clerks or customers around._

_ We continued to ask Amagi-san regarding her disappearance at the food-court, but then she was too tired and we had to send her home. She was able to walk, so Chie offered to walk her home._

_ Well, at least we managed to save her._

_ And I was glad that we managed to save her._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud of you, boy.<strong>

_Once again, I found myself standing at the riverbank where I could see my angel. This time, she was staring at the river while humming a tune. Izanagi was standing behind her but facing me. Apparently, it felt like my angel didn't notice his presence despite his appearance and height. Well, it's a dream. It had to be expected, right?  
><em>

"You're congratulating me?"_ I asked my Persona, giving him a quizzical look._

**You expected something else?**

"Nah," _I shrugged. _"Well, since I'm dreaming about this scenery again, and you're here to speak with me, I assume there will be another piece of wisdom you are going to impart to me, right?" _I said. Izanagi chuckled after I said that._

**Well, you are right, son. It's just another thing that occurred to me. Don't you think you've been denying a lot of things lately?**

_I blinked._ "What do you mean?"

**There's no need playing stupid with me, boy. I know everything about you. After all, you are me, and I am you. It was clear that Amagi Yukiko was the angel of the night that you've been dreaming of. And now, you have steadily denied it so that you won't feel the pain of having to remember the memories of her.**

_ I looked down. I knew it that he would bring up the topic sooner or later. I already noticed it long time ago, the moment when the first time I saw her, Amagi Yukiko. She was the girl I befriended when I was young, and we promised each other under the moon that we would protect each other. And now she had returned to my life, already grown into a fine young lady, I could sense a complicated feeling deep inside me._

"So, what?" _that was my weak response to Izanagi._ "Do you want me to talk to her about this?"_ it was an absurd idea. I didn't think that she even remembered about that promise. Even if she did, we were children at that time._

**It's up to you. After all, this is your choice whether to pursue the fleeting memories of her or to let them float away from you. Do you want her to continue waiting her Prince that will never come?**

_ Izanagi glanced at my angel who was staring at the river._

"S-she won't need her Prince anymore. She even admitted it herself…"_ I retorted, albeit unconvincingly._

_ Izanagi just shrugged, seemingly noting my words. His golden eyes were looking at me, and despite him being my other self, I did not understand this tall, helmeted man at all. How could I hide things from myself? It just didn't make any perfect sense when I think about it. And Izanagi being cryptic certainly didn't help either. I could only hope that Izanagi could stop spouting riddles so I could understand things better about me._

** Well, it's your choice, my boy. Whether you decide to chase after the fleeting memories or not, I will always be with you. After all, I am you, and you are me.**

_And so, everything started to fade. My dream would be ending soon._

**And you wouldn't want your angel to wait forever, would you?**

_ Dammit, Izanagi. Stop being so cryptically vague, will you?_

* * *

><p>Hello, this is Chapter 11. I am sorry for my yearlong absence, but do not worry, because I have decided to continue writing this fic. You may see that I have done several changes in the story, because I think it would be better if I spice things up a little. And since I've been playing Persona 4 Golden for quite a while, I'll be throwing in some aspects of Golden into the story as well. So, as usual, I hope you guys like this chapter, and it would be good if you can give me reviews. I will really appreciate it.<p>

Prince Arjuna (2013)


End file.
